


Take Me Higher Than I've Ever Been

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Co-workers, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Workplace Sex, basically louis calls harry princess sometimes and harry loves it, like 90 percent of this fic is harry blushing, like literally so light if you squint you just might be able to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is pretty simple. He goes to work everyday, comes home, then watches Netflix with his cat. And if he happens to have a tiny little crush on his coworker, then that’s just his own business. </p><p>[Or the one where Harry and Louis work together and Louis starts to notice Harry back. Featuring a wedding, a sassy cat, and first times.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Higher Than I've Ever Been

**Author's Note:**

> Here she is! My baby is finally able to be presented to the world! And I'm anxious and nervous as hell about it. :)
> 
> I have worked on this for a year and a half and I've worked so incredibly hard on it, like you don't even understand. So much of my blood, sweat, and tears went into this thing. Okay, well, not so much blood and sweat, but definitely tears. _Gallons_ of my tears were poured into this fic.
> 
> It's a litte bittersweet to finally be finished with this, it's a huge weight off my chest, but overall I'm just very happy to get it out there for people to read and hopefully enjoy. *crosses fingers* This is the longest thing I have ever written ever and let's be honest here I'm pretty shit at writing, but I'm kinda proud of it????
> 
> And Jess, my beautiful, lovely, wonderful Jess has been by my side since the very beginning of this damn thing. There had been several times in which I got stressed out or really down on myself and seriously considered just giving up, but she was always there to talk me out of it and cheer me up. She always knows just the right things to say. She's read over this fic way more times than she probably would have liked and I can honestly say that without her, this thing would still be sitting in my docs unfinished and probably to never be touched again. Words can not express how incredibly thankful I am for her and I'm so lucky to have her in my life.
> 
> If you read this and like it, [here](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/142906284194) is a little tumblr post that I made that you can reblog. And even if you don't like it you can still reblog it and talk about how much you hate it. That's fine too. :)
> 
> Title is taken from Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots.

Harry is running late. And he is _never_ late.

It all started off because his electric kettle just conveniently decided to stop working, so he had to boil water in a pot on his stove - because he just _cannot_ function in the mornings without his tea - which took way longer than he thought it would. Then after almost burning himself pouring the hot water over a tea bag into his to-go cup, he went to get dressed and realized he’d forgotten to take his clothes out of the washing machine and put them in the dryer last night. He carelessly throws the bundle of clothes in and twists the knob to the quick dry setting.

It doesn’t help that the whole time he’s been frantically running around his house, his cat Fiona, has been perched in her favorite spot on the windowsill watching him and swishing her tail judgmentally. Harry glares at her as he walks by on his way to the shower, and she just hisses at him before jumping down and scurrying into this bedroom, probably to go piss on something.

It takes way too bloody long for the water heater in his house to kick in, which he doesn’t have time to wait for, and he ends up taking a super fast and super cold shower. He slips when he steps out and has to grip the shower curtain - which he almost rips down - to refrain from busting his head open on the tile floor. Fiona likes to scratch her claws along his bathmat and she probably hid it somewhere just to spite him.

His clothes haven’t finished drying and he doesn’t have time to do anything with his hair, so he pulls on soggy jeans and shrugs on a damp button up shirt before placing one of his favorite wide brimmed hats hanging on the hooks by his front door on top of his head - praying Liam doesn’t kill him for it - and running out towards the Tube station.

Harry steps off the lift and into his office fifteen minutes late and just in time to catch the tail end of a meeting, because _of course_ there would be a meeting on the one day he shows up late. 

He slides in between two people in the back of the meeting huddle and tries to regulate his breathing after practically running here from the Tube station. He glances to his left and that just fucks up his breathing even more because the person standing right next to him just happens to be Louis Tomlinson. Like _the_ Louis Tomlinson he's been secretly in love with since Louis started working here a little over year ago. _The_ Louis Tomlinson he thought had no idea that Harry even existed until now because he’s staring right at him, and Harry can’t seem to look away as he feels all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. Louis' eyes are the prettiest shade of blue Harry has ever seen. They should definitely make a crayon the same shade of Louis' eyes and name it after him, it'd be very popular. His hair is down today, soft and swooping across his forehead and Harry really wants to reach out and touch it, run his fingers through it. How is it fair for just one person to be _that_ pretty?

Louis is smiling at him and it causes his eyes to crinkle in the corners and why does the world hate such a good person like Harry? He feels so victimized. But then Louis’ smile fades and turns into a look of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing, and Harry suddenly realizes he must of said something to him. 

"Sorry, did you say something?" And honestly Harry is surprised he was able to form a coherent sentence due to the fact that this is the first time he’s ever talked to Louis ever. He might be having a slight heart attack.

Louis laughs and it comes out high-pitched yet beautiful and Harry wants a recording of it to listen to as he falls asleep. “I said, it’s odd seeing you come in so late.”

“How do you even know who I am?” What the fuck, _no_. Harry closes his eyes and silently wishes that the floor would swallow him up because he definitely did _not_ mean to say that. Why does Louis make his brain turn to mush?

Louis just smiles his crinkly eyed smile and says, “I’ve worked with you for a year, mate. There’d be something seriously wrong if I didn’t know who you were.” Louis reaches up to softly brush his fringe out of his eyes and Harry didn't know it was possible to be jealous of a hand. “And don’t worry about the meeting by the way, I was actually paying attention - shocker I know - so I can go over it with you if you’d like.”

As hard as it is to do, Harry takes his eyes off Louis to look around the room. Apparently the meeting has been adjourned and all of his other coworkers are heading off towards their own separate offices to start the work day, and he didn’t even realize. 

He turns his attention back towards Louis and is about to tell him he would really appreciate it if he briefed him on the meeting and maybe even brief him on some other _things_ , not like he would actually say that, but you never know with the way his brain-to-mouth filter seems to be malfunctioning today. But before he can get the words out, Liam’s voice grabs his attention. “Styles! My office now!” Fuck, he’s going to get fired for being late. He really loved this job and he was good at it too. He’s going to have to spend his whole night looking for another one. 

“Uh oh, bad boy, looks like you’re in trouble.” Louis whispers to him before turning around and walking in the direction of his office. Harry heads towards Liam’s office and tries not to think about what Louis calling him bad boy does to him.

When he enters Liam’s office, his boss is already sitting in his leather wingback chair behind his desk. “Harry, come in. Have a seat.”

Because today started off as one of _those days_ and he can't seem to control what comes out of his mouth, Harry just blurts out, "I'm so sorry!" before he moves to sit down. 

Liam gives him a puzzled look. "For what exactly?"

“For being late. Everything that could go wrong this morning did and I’m terribly sorry about it. I’ll just go pack up my office now.” He stands up out the chair and turns to head out of the office, but Liam stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Harry you have been working here for three years and you come in ten minutes early every day. I’m not going to fire you for showing up late one time.”

“But then why did you call me into your office like that? As if I was in trouble.”

“Well I gotta keep up appearances right? I have to pretend to be the big scary boss otherwise people will start to think they can get away with things.” Liam smiles and it makes his eyes crinkle kind of like Louis, but it doesn’t make Harry’s heart skip a beat like it does with Louis. “The reason I called you in here was just to ask you not to wear that hat in the office. And maybe you can finish buttoning up your shirt?”

Harry stops and glances down. Sure enough, he only buttoned up the bottom three buttons on his shirt. He usually wears his shirts like this when he’s not at work, but never in the office because that would be unprofessional. 

That means he must have been talking to Louis with his shirt hanging wide open and Louis must think he’s a freak. He’s absolutely _mortified_ because he made a right tit of himself in front of a pretty boy. Harry has to bite his lip to suppress a giggle at the pun he just made. “Right, of course. Sorry sir.”

“It’s fine Harry. Now, do you need me to email you the notes from the meeting you missed?”

“Oh, um no.” Harry finishes buttoning up the top button on his shirt. “Louis said he was going to go over it with me.”

Liam stops typing and looks up from his computer screen at Harry. “Louis?”

Harry blinks. “Um, yeah.”

Liam gives him a knowing smirk before returning back to his computer and excusing Harry from his office.

\--

Harry is just putting the finishing touches on one of the sex advice pages - he really needs to start reading these, maybe take some notes - when he he hears a soft knock on his office door. He looks up, expecting it to be Liam wanting the final copy of the page he's currently working on because he's the only one who ever visits Harry's office, but he's momentarily dumbstruck because that's definitely _not_ Liam.

Louis is leaning against the right side of the door jamb, one leg crossed in front of the other with his hands in the pockets of his black dress slacks. The light from the hallway is casting a warm glow around his body and Harry thinks he looks kind of like an angel. 

"Hey Curly," Harry can feel himself blushing from the nickname. "What are your plans for lunch today?"

“Uh, I,” he begins. Usually he packs his lunch and brings it with him from home and eats it in his office by himself, but since he was in such a rush to get to work this morning he didn’t have the time to make it. “No plans.”

“Great! You’re coming to lunch with me then so we can go over that meeting. I was thinking we could try that new cafe that just opened up around the corner. Apparently they have half priced beer during lunch hours.” Louis steps into his office and plops down in the armchair Harry has in the corner, placing his back against one arm and swinging his legs over the other. “You can finish what you’re working on though. I’ll just wait here.”

Harry gulps. He’s not sure he can completely focus on his work with Louis sitting _right there_.

\--

Harry did end up getting all his work finished in a reasonable amount of time, but he also stared at Louis way too many times than he'd ever admit. And honestly it’s not Harry’s fault, Louis is just far too pretty to not be stared at. Luckily Louis was too immersed in his phone to even notice.

Now they are seated across from each other at a small table near the window at the cafe. Just like Louis had said they do have half priced beer so Louis bought four bottles for himself, while Harry had just stuck with water. The food is actually quite good. Harry had ordered a salad which Louis had endlessly made fun of him for. 

"How can you eat that?" Louis asks him before taking a sip from his beer and Harry _tries_ not to notice the way his lips wrap around the mouth of the bottle. 

"It's good for you."

"Yeah, but it's just like leafs innit?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, there's other things too. Like this one has some grilled chicken and corn and--"

"Corn in a salad?" Louis asks incredulously. 

"It's really good. Would you like some?"

"Fuck no." Louis sticks out his tongue and makes a fake gagging sound. "That's not going anywhere near my mouth."

Louis goes over the main things from the meeting while they're finishing their meals. Apparently one of their newest competitors is copying their exact layout and format so Harry is going to have to think up some new ideas. 

And there is a football match Louis needs to attend this weekend to hopefully get some interviews which he seems to be very excited about. His eyes light up and he can't contain his grin while he talks about it. Then Louis wanders off topic and tells Harry about his favorite football teams and how much he loves going to games, and he mentions the last match he went to with his best mate and he got so drunk he doesn't even remember it. 

Harry has never been the biggest fan of sports, but he could probably listen to Louis talk all day. Louis could just talk about the weather or fucking cleaning products and Harry would give him his undivided attention because Louis' voice is so _soft_ and soothing and he's so animated when he talks. He also subconsciously touches himself a lot, whether it's fixing his fringe, or running his fingers along his chin, or fidgeting with his shirt. He's just so _entrancing_. 

"So tell me about yourself, Harold."

Louis had finished going over the key points of the meeting with him and they had both finished their lunches, but they still had about ten minutes left of their lunch break. 

"I have a cat named Fiona. She's kind of my only friend." Louis raises an eyebrow at him. "Well, I mean, I _have_ friends. But they're not like, you know, _a cat_." He didn't think it was possible to embarrass himself any further today, but here he is basically admitting that he's a friendless loser. 

"So," Louis snickers. "Your best friend is a cat?"

“Well I mean, I, um, I--” he stutters, “no.”

“It’s fine, Harry, I understand. I’m just taking the piss.”

They fall into an easy conversation after that, talking about anything and everything, and Harry falling more and more for Louis with each passing second. They finish up their lunch, which Louis insists on paying for despite Harry telling him that it isn't necessary, but Louis just waves him off, and they walk back to the office together.

\--

Harry is exhausted. All he can think about on his way home is how badly he wants a cup of tea and his bed. Well, actually he can’t stop thinking about how he had lunch with Louis _which Louis had paid for_ , almost like a date. But it wasn’t a date. Definitely totally _not_ a date.

When Harry shuts his door behind him, Fiona jumps down from where she was perched atop her scratching post and slinks in between his legs. 

“Hiya Fi,” he coos leaning down to scoop her up into his arms. “How was your day love? You won’t believe the day I had. Louis actually talked to me this morning.” Fiona’s eyes were closed in bliss from the ear scratches Harry was currently giving her, but at his words her eyes fly open and she peers straight up at Harry. “I _know_! I couldn’t believe it either. And then he took me out to lunch, speaking of which you must be hungry.” He rounds the corner into the kitchen. “Fiona, he is just so prett--” 

His words get cut off by a very high pitched scream - which later he will never admit it actually came from him - and he drops Fiona from his arms because there is currently someone sitting at his kitchen table. “Christ, Gemma! How the fuck did you get in here?” 

She’s biting her lip to suppress a laugh. “Who’s Louis?” 

Of course that’s what she would focus on. “That’s not what I asked. How did you get into my house?" 

Gemma rolls her eyes. “Your neighbor let me in.” 

“How did _he_ get in? 

“He had a key.” 

What? He never gave Niall a key. He’s going to have to ask him about that later. He takes out the bag of Fiona’s cat food and pours it into her bowl. She immediately comes running back into the kitchen at top cat speed and jumps up onto the counter next to her bowl. She knows she’s not allowed on the counters, but Harry is letting it slide just this once for dropping her earlier. 

“So,” Harry says while trying to get his hand out of Fiona’s bowl before her tiny cat teeth can latch onto him. “Why are you here?” 

Gemma gives him that look she always gives him when he’s being an idiot. “You promised that you would help me pick out my flowers. And we have to meet mum at the designer’s shop at half past seven for my fitting.” 

Right, his sister is getting married in four months, and he’s been helping her plan it. It had completely slipped his mind. This is all Louis’ fault. “You know, I hate that just because I’m gay you assume that I like flowers and wedding dresses.” 

“Don’t be daft,” Gemma scoffs, “I don’t think that because you’re gay, I know that because you’re Harry, and you do like flowers and wedding dresses.” 

Harry nods, that is very true. “I’m sorry, Gems, I totally forgot. Let me just make a quick cup of tea to go and then we can head out.” 

__“Make me one too while you’re at it. And don’t think I forgot that you didn’t tell me who this Louis is.” She winks at him. “I’ll be in the car!”_ _

__Harry really hates his sister._ _

____

\--

Harry really hates flowers.

Well, no, he actually really loves them. Loves the smell, loves what they represent, loves how they can easily brighten up a room. But after looking at the same flowers for a little over two hours he's starting to lean a little more towards hate than love. 

It also doesn't help that Gemma is the pickiest person in all of England, maybe even the world. She’ll tell the florist what she wants and the florist will do exactly that, but then two minutes later she just ends up changing her mind because she’s also the most indecisive person in the world. 

And he doesn’t even know why he’s even here because the minute they walked into the flower shop, it’s like she didn’t even know who he was. He tried to give her some input when she was having a few particularly hard times deciding, but she just brushed him off and he’s been sitting in the chair against the wall with his mouth shut ever since.

Harry loves his sister, he doesn’t know where he would be without her sometimes, and that is why he’s helping her plan her wedding, but he wishes she would just make up her mind already. They all look the bloody same anyway.

The colors for her wedding are a pale blue, white, and silver so she wants her flowers to be the same colors, but if she keeps changing her mind, there’s going to be nothing left.

They only have fifteen more minutes until they have to meet their mum at the dress shop which Harry gently reminds Gemma of. And that must have been the little push she needed because she finally makes up her mind and goes with the second bouquet out of the five that the florist had arranged for her. That one was also Harry’s favorite, but he isn’t going to say anything about that now. Gemma places her order and pays and they leave with just enough time to make it to her fitting. 

Gemma in her wedding dress is absolutely stunning. It’s Vera Wang, which is so expensive that just _thinking_ of how much it could possibly cost makes Harry’s head hurt. But the man that Gemma is marrying is a CEO of a trading company, so this dress probably doesn’t even make a dent in his bank account. Actually the whole entire wedding probably doesn’t.

The dress is white, obviously, and strapless with a big poofy, fluffy bottom. Harry doesn’t know the official dress technical terms, but it’s gorgeous and so is his sister. It seems like only yesterday that they were little kids running around in the back garden and now she’s getting _married_. He feels so proud he feels like his heart could burst.

Their mum must be feeling the same way because she hasn’t stopped crying since Gemma walked out in her dress. Harry has even felt a few tears prick the back of his eyes, but he hasn’t let them fall because he knows Gemma will never stop giving him shit for it.

Gemma gets all her final measurements taken and changes back into her normal clothes. The three of them grab a bite to eat before heading off in their separate ways.

\--

Only two hours into the work day and it was already one of the longest days of Harry's life. He had to rework their whole entire layout because of their competitor copying their original one and he's been stressing out about it all week, especially since Liam hasn't seemed to be too thrilled with the ones he's already presented to him.

Luckily, Louis has been there to help soothe his mind. Ever since Monday when Louis took him out the lunch, they've been spending their lunch breaks together everyday. Which means that Louis has been buying them lunch and he sits in the armchair in Harry's office and they eat while Harry works. 

As much as he loves spending this time with Louis, it's definitely not helping him focus. He spends at least five minutes staring at Louis because he's just so unfairly pretty. And he's getting to know Louis on a more personal level, about his interests and his family - Harry can tell he adores them by the way he lights up when he talks about them - and Harry couldn't be happier. He didn't even know it was possible to be this infatuated with someone but Louis is quickly proving him wrong.

A few exhausting hours later there's a knock on Harry's door just like clockwork. Louis comes strolling in with a bag of food in each hand that smells deliciously greasy which is exactly what Harry needs right now. He sets one of the bags down on Harry's desk before dropping his body into the armchair. 

"I just got burgers and chips today. I hope that's okay with you because I know you only like to eat boring things, like fruit and leafs." 

Harry pouts. "Hey, I don't eat boring things. I just enjoy being healthy."

"Exactly. That's boring." Louis says around a mouthful of chips, which if it was anyone else Harry would have thought that was disgusting, but it's Louis so Harry just thinks it's cute. _Everything_ about Louis is cute. Harry is in way too deep.

"I wanted something greasy today. So thank you."

Louis gives him a closed eye crinkly smile, his cheeks puffed up because his mouth is stuffed full of food. Harry very nearly takes out his phone to snap a picture.

It always ends up this way. Louis finishes his food in about two minutes while Harry has only just started on his. They fall into an easy silence while Harry works, Louis plays on his phone or stares out the window, only exchanging a few words between them. It's nice, really nice. At first Harry was afraid that Louis would leave after he had finished his lunch, but he didn't, he never does, he always stays the whole lunch hour.

"What are your plans this Sunday afternoon, say around 4pm?" Louis asks suddenly, startling Harry out of his concentration.

Well he planned on spending some quality time with Fiona. Maybe watch some Netflix together. She's been feeling a little neglected because Harry has been spending all his free time with Gemma trying to put all the final touches on the wedding. But of course Harry doesn’t tell Louis this. "Nothing I can't reschedule." He says instead. "Why?"

"You want go to that football match with me? I was going to take my mate Zayn, the one I told you about, but he can't get away from work. So you wanna come with?"

"Um," Harry starts.

"There will be free beer and free food. You won't even have to do anything except enjoy the game. And I can introduce you to some of the players if you want."

It only takes Harry a few seconds to decide his answer. "Yeah okay. It sounds like fun."

Louis beams. God, he's so pretty. He picks up Harry's phone from off his desk and adds his number. "Just text me your address and I'll come pick you up around three. See you then!" He turns around and walks right out the door.

\--

Harry isn't drunk.

Okay, maybe he's slightly tipsy. But just like Louis had said, there is free beer. Like _a lot_ of free beer. And Harry's pretty sure he has drank most of it. They are in one of those fancy box seats that they're sharing with people from other magazines and newspapers.

Harry hasn’t been paying any attention to the game, he doesn't even know who is playing, because the whole time he has been watching Louis. He is in his element and it’s intoxicating to watch, which isn’t very good because Harry is already slightly intoxicated from the drinks. Louis’ whole face gets flushed with excitement and he yells out whenever someone scores a goal, along with the whole crowd, but you can hear Louis’ voice over everyone else. How can so much volume come out of someone so tiny? Louis is just so small. Harry wants to put him in his pocket and take him home with him. 

He only started drinking to calm his nerves but then he got a little carried away, and now being drunk isn't any better than being a nervous wreck. Before Louis had picked him up, he called Gemma in a panic because he was having a full on meltdown. What does one even wear to a football match? And was this a date? It wasn't a date right. He doesn't even know if Louis swings his way. Knowing Harry's luck, he probably doesn't. But even if he is, he definitely isn't into Harry because he's made a fool of himself in front of Louis way too many times to count now. 

Gemma was able to talk him down and she helped him pick out a reasonable outfit, but of course not without poking fun at him. He was a little less stressed out thanks to his sister, but when Louis pulled up with his fancy car and his fancy clothes and his soft hair and his stupid pretty face that all went straight to hell. Harry doesn't know whose brilliant idea it was to dangle Louis out in front of him like this, but he really doesn't appreciate it. Especially when Louis looks so good in his skinny jeans and football hoodie. How can someone look good dressed up _and_ dressed down? Life is so unfair. 

He was back to being a nervous wreck during the car ride, which seemed to take _hours_. Louis was nothing but lovely though. He noticed Harry's unease right off the bat and he kept striking up conversation, but Harry's dumb brain can't ever seem to function properly around Louis, so all his responses ended up being one or two words. 

Once they arrived at the stadium and he got a few drinks in him, he started to loosen up, but he lost his chance to chat with Louis because he was so focused on the game. It's not like he's purposefully ignoring Harry, this is for their job, so while Louis is giving the game his undivided attention, Harry is stuck pouting at the table. 

Louis does come over and check on him every so often, and right now seems to be one of those times because he's currently sliding into the chair next to Harry. 

"Hi love. You alright?"

"I'm drunk." Harry slurs before he can stop himself because he definitely did not mean to say that. But it makes Louis laugh and he's so pretty when he laughs. Louis is just so pretty all the time it's infuriating. Harry still really wants to kiss him. 

"I've noticed. You know, just because there is free beer doesn't mean you have to drink all of it. There are other people here."

Harry's eyes widen. Great, now everyone must think he's some sort of football hating alcoholic. Why is this day turning out to be a disaster? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"That's alright. Besides, you're quite cute when you're drunk." Harry pouts. He's not cute. He's handsome and rugged. Wait, did Louis just call him cute? "The game is almost over and then I will take you home."

"What about meeting the uh--" what's that word for people who play a sport together? Being drunk _and_ being around Louis is making Harry's brain one hundred percent useless. "--football people?"

Louis smiles and Harry wants to die. "We can skip that, I've got everything I need. Unless you want to." Harry shakes his head. "Just give me like ten minutes to wrap things up and I'll get you out of here."

Harry settles back into his chair and finishes off the bottle of beer he was currently working on. He turns his back on the table where the rest of the drinks are sitting so he isn’t tempted to grab another one. There is only seven bottles left and there was about thirty to begin with, Harry’s pretty sure he had at least ten of them.

What apparently is ten minutes later, but it only feels like two, Louis comes over and takes his hand to pull him up and out of his seat. As soon as Harry is standing he trips over his own feet and falls into Louis' chest. “Oops.” It’s kind of really nice though, being wrapped in Louis’ arms and he definitely doesn’t pout when Louis pulls away. 

“Alright, drunkie. Let’s get you home, yeah?”

Louis leads him out to his car, never once letting go of his hand. Harry tells himself it’s because Louis wants to hold his hand and not because Harry actually needs it since he can’t walk in a straight line by himself.

Louis makes a quick pitstop at one of the concession stands to buy Harry a bottle of water, which gross. Why was water invented? It doesn’t even have a taste. But he drinks it all because Louis tells him to and he very much likes to please Louis. Plus it does help numb the dizziness behind his eyes.

Once they finally make it to the car, Louis opens the door for him and helps him in. Harry can’t take his eyes off Louis’ hands as he’s buckling him up. He has such nice hands and really cute fingers. Harry wonders what his hands would look like wrapped around his- okay, now is _not_ the time to be thinking about something like that. Due to his current state of mind, he’d probably blurt out something explicit and embarrass himself even further.

They are both fairly quiet during the drive back home. Louis’ humming along to the songs playing on the radio and Harry’s thinking. He’s thinking about how nice Louis has been to him. Not just today, but ever since they became friends. Louis is just really nice.

“Louis you’re really nice.”

Louis turns to face Harry and gives him a small smile before turning his eyes back to the road. “Thanks Harry. You’re really nice too.”

Harry frowns. “No I mean like, you’re _really_ nice. I never thought what the other people at work said about you was true, but now I know that it really isn’t true.”

“What do the people at work say about me?”

“That you’re an arsehole.”

Louis barks out a laugh that makes Harry smile. “They all say that?”

Harry nods. “Oh yeah. They say you’re rude and loud and you talk over everyone and you’re pushy. But I know that none of that is true. Well except for the loud part because you are pretty loud sometimes, but in a very endearing sort of way. You’re just a big softie. Or a little softie. Tiny small softie.”

“You did not just call me small.”

The rest of the car ride goes much like that, both of them bantering back and forth. When they arrive back at Harry’s house, Louis helps him take off his shoes and get him into bed, despite Harry’s pouts and protests that he can do it himself.

He wakes up a few hours later to his alarm going off twice as loud as it normally does. But that might just be due to the insistent pounding in his head. He grabs his phone off his nightstand to silence his alarm and there is a bottle of water and two pills next to it. Louis must have set those out for him last night. He unlocks his phone and notices that he has one new text from Louis sent about thirty minutes ago.

_rise and shine princess! you coming to work today?_

Harry bites his lip and blushes because _princess_ before typing out a reply to Louis thanking him for the water and the medicine and telling him he’s on his way.

Louis replies instantly with the fist bump and the chicken emoji. Harry doesn't really understand what those are supposed to mean but he smiles anyway because he's completely gone for this boy.

\--

“I hate cake.” Harry says around a mouthful of said cake. “You’re really starting to make me hate the things I once loved. Including you."

It’s been a week since the embarrassing drunken football match with Louis. Luckily Louis hasn’t mentioned it and has carried on their daily lunch breaks as normal. Now he’s currently sat with his sister in the backroom of a bakery. He’s tasted about fifteen different types of cake, some of which he’s never even heard of, and he doesn’t understand why Gemma has insisted that he try every single one of them. Thankfully she’s not as picky with the cake as she is with the flowers, and she has it narrowed down to three almost immediately. It’s in between red velvet, white chocolate with raspberry, and chocolate almond. They all started to taste the same to Harry after the fourth one.

“Why can’t future Mr. Gemma Styles help you with this?”

Gemma chucks a piece of cake at his face. “You know he’s in Dubai until a week before the wedding. Also, do I need to remind you that you _volunteered_ to help me plan the wedding.”

Harry just shrugs and goes back to writing his name in frosting on the plate the cakes were served on. He’s vaguely listening to Gemma tell the cake decorator about her dilemma with the flavors, which sparks an idea in his head. “Why don’t you just have a three tiered cake and each tier is a different flavor? That way there’s some variety and stuff too in case some of the guests don’t like a certain flavor.”

Gemma stares at him for a minute before saying, “see I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

The cake decorator smiles at the both of them. “You two are going to be so cute together.”

Gemma almost chokes on the piece of cake she’s currently biting into. “Oh god no, he’s my brother.”

“And I’m gay so,” Harry adds in and Gemma glares at him.

The cake decorator gives her apologies before leaving the room to draw up some designs from the ideas Gemma had given her earlier.

“So,” Gemma starts, “how did your date with Louis go?” Harry groans and lays his head down on the table. Gemma reaches out and ruffles his hair. “That bad, huh?”

“I got completely wasted.”

Genma ruffles his hair some more. She always knows just what to do to make Harry feel better. They may bicker ninety percent of the time, but he loves his sister to death. She's his best friend. After Fiona of course. "What happened?"

"They had free beers set out for us and since I was so nervous I drank a couple to take the edge off, but then I just couldn't stop. I think I had about ten of them. I'm not really sure cause I lost cost after the fourth one."

Gemma's phone buzzes on the table, most likely her fiance texting her back about the cake flavors. She doesn't even glance at it. "Oh Hazza. Why did you think that was a good idea?"

"I was going to stop after two, but I was still so nervous after that so I kept going."

"How did Louis react?"

"He was so lovely. Which just made everything ten times worse." He whines into the table. "He drove me home and made sure I got into bed okay. And he even left out some water and some medicine for my head for me to take in the morning."

"But you kissed him though right?" Gemma asks. 

"No!" Harry answers, scandalized. "I told you a million times that it wasn't a date. It was a work thing."

"Yeah a work thing that he invited you to." 

"Only because his friend that was originally going to go with him couldn't make it." Harry clarifies. 

The cake decorator comes back into the room then with a couple of different designs. Both he and Gemma immediately agree on the same one. Now that the wedding cake is out of the way, all that is left is the groom's cake, which she had planned out basically since the moment she got engaged. Why couldn't she have had everything else planned out too? It definitely would have made Harry's life a hell of a lot easier. 

"Okay, but he doesn't have any other friends he could have asked?" Gemma questions as soon as the cake decorator leaves the room. 

“I’m his friend too though.”

“Yeah,” Gemma says around another piece of cake. How can she stand to still eat that? Harry won’t be able to even _look_ at cake for the next few days without feeling sick to his stomach. “But you’re his friend that has a dick he wants to suck.”

“Gemma!” Harry scolds. “Don’t say things like that!”

“Hey, it’s true.”

“You don’t know that.”

She shrugs in response and finishes eating the rest of her cake. Harry takes back every nice thing he has ever said about his sister. She’s the worst.

\--

Later that same night Harry is sprawled out on his bed with his tummy stuffed full of cake. It doesn't help that Fiona insists on lying on his stomach. She's being extra cuddly though so he can deal with it.

Niall is sitting on the floor with his back against the bed strumming on his guitar and singing along with it underneath his breath. Niall has been trying to teach Harry to play, but he thinks his fingers are too long because they always seem to get in the way when he tries to play. So lately it’s just turned into Niall playing while Harry listens. It’s nice though, kind of relaxing, especially after a stressful day like today. 

“How did you even get a key to my house?” Harry asks when there is a lull in guitar playing.

“The old lady that lived here before you gave me one so I could watch her plants and shit when she went to visit her grandkids.”

“You couldn’t have mentioned that you had a key to my house when I moved in?”

Niall continues to play something and doesn’t miss a beat when he answers. “I hadn’t used it in so long I forgot I had it. And then we became friends and I thought it would be useful so I can just come over whenever I want.”

Harry wants to reach out and smack Niall in the head, but Fiona has fallen asleep on top of him and she hates being woken and he’s quite fond of not being scratched. “Why did you let Gemma in though? She could have been trying to rob me or something.”

“She said she was your sister so I thought it would be okay. Plus she’s fucking hot and I wanted to impress her.”

“I have mentioned that I’m helping her plan her _wedding_ , right?”

“Yeah well,” Niall takes his hand off his guitar to wave it around absentmindedly, “divorce is still a thing so.”

This time Harry does reach out to smack him in the back of the head and Niall flips him off in return. He did manage to wake Fiona up but she must be in a good mood tonight because she just goes right back to sleep once Harry’s settled back on the bed.

\--

It’s Friday and Harry is just wrapping things up to go home when there’s a knock on his door. He’s kept his door closed all day to try and catch up on all the work he’s incredibly far behind on. He even had to pass up on his daily lunches with Louis, which was way harder than he thought it would be.

He tells whoever is at the door to come in and of course it’s Louis. He still takes Harry’s breath away every time he sees him, especially now since they’re friends and he gets to talk to Louis and hang out with him everyday instead of admiring from afar like a creep. 

Louis walks inside. “Hey, what are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing.” Harry answers. “Why?”

“I’m having a couple friends over tonight at my place and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Louis steps a little closer to Harry’s desk. “You could even bring some of your friends if you’d like. But don’t bring your girlfriend or anything cause it’s a lads night.”

“Oh um,” Harry can feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “I’m gay so no girlfriend.”

For a very long few seconds Louis just blinks at him and doesn’t say anything. Harry is afraid he’s crossed some sort of line now and Louis doesn’t think of him the same way, doesn’t want to be friends with him anymore.

But Louis quickly bounces back to his lovely smiling self. “Okay you can bring your boyfriend then if you want.”

Harry’s cheeks turn even more red. “No boyfriend either.”

The corner of Louis’ mouth twitches up likes he trying to suppress a smile. “Well, you'll still come though?”

Harry nods. “I'll be there.”

“Great!” Louis beams. “And just so you know, Liam is going to be there too.”

“Payne?” Harry asks incredulously. “As in our boss?”

Louis chuckles. “Yeah, we went to uni together and we’ve been good friends since then. But you know, when we’re at work he has to act all professional and boss-like and pretend like he doesn’t know me. Did you know I’m actually older than him?”

Harry shakes his head even though he did already know that. He’s not going to admit that he’s done some very creepy Facebook stalking on Louis. Though he’s not sure how him and Liam being friends managed to slip by him, probably because most of Louis’ profile is private. He’ll just have to add him as a friend to fix that.

“Oh and I have a pool so bring your swim shorts. Or you could just go naked that works too.” Louis winks at him. “I’ll text you my address and you can come over around eight.”

Harry sinks back into his chair and stares at the door that Louis just disappeared through.

\--

Louis' house is insane. It's one of those contemporary houses that's made of eighty percent glass. From where Harry’s standing in the driveway he can see part of the kitchen where Louis, Liam, and one other person who must be Zayn are standing. He can also see all the way through to the back garden where the pool Louis mentioned is, which is also insane, it has a waterfall and a slide. What the hell did he just walk into?

“Holy shit,” Niall’s voice comes from somewhere on his left, “your boyfriend must be loaded.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Harry states.

“Yeah, but you want him to be.” He makes obscene kissing noises and even though Harry’s not even looking at Niall, he _knows_ he’s wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Harry peels his eyes away from where Louis is leaning against the island in the kitchen. His body is very nice to look at. “Remind me again why I invited you?”

Niall jumps on him, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Because you love me.”

“I’m not so sure about that anymore.” Harry says, pushing Niall off of him.

Louis greets them with a smile at the front door and invites them inside. He quickly introduces himself to Niall before leading the way into the kitchen. Since he already knows Liam - Harry feels a little awkward that his boss is here - that’s where he meets Zayn, whom Louis always talks so highly of, and _wow_ he is attractive. Tall and lean, dark skinned, and those cheekbones (Louis’ are better though, but he might be slightly biased) and is that a nose piercing? Harry is suddenly very intimidated. Zayn sticks out his hand for him to shake, he’s very warm and welcoming and his smile is lovely. Harry is only marginally less intimidated now.

“Alright so,” says Louis, “I’m going to head out back because I’ve got some burgers on the grill for us. There’s beer and soda in the fridge, help yourself, and at the end of that hallway,” he points down a hallway coming of the end of the kitchen, “there’s a bathroom if you need to change or use the loo or whatever.”

Louis turns and heads out the sliding glass door that leads out to the pool with Liam and Zayn right behind him. Since Niall already came dressed to swim, he quickly grabs a beer out of the fridge and runs out behind the other boys, leaving Harry standing alone in the kitchen.

Harry grabs his duffel bag and heads down the hallway. He passes two other doors before he gets to the bathroom and he wonders if one of the them is Louis’ bedroom. What if this is Louis’ bathroom where he takes showers everyday? Harry didn’t think about how overwhelming it was going to be to be inside of Louis’ house.

He turns the doorknob and slowly pushes the bathroom door open. It’s small, smells a little of citrus cleaning product, but it’s just as nice as what he’s seen of the rest of the house. It even has one of those fancy sinks that sits above the counter instead of below it. Harry decides that this must just be a spare bathroom because there aren’t any bathroom products besides a bottle of soap sitting by the sink which looks as if it’s never been used.

After quickly changing into his yellow swim trunks he returns to the kitchen. He sets his duffle bag in one of the chairs at the breakfast bar then opens up the fridge. He’s already drunkenly embarrassed himself in front of Louis once, so he decides to stay clear of alcohol for the night. He grabs a water bottle off the top shelf before heading out back.

All the boys are already in the pool except for Louis who is standing in front of the grill that’s off to the side. He smiles when he sees Harry approaching him. “Hey. I was starting to think you got lost.” His eyes quickly flicker over Harry’s body. Did Louis just check him out?

“Not lost. Just thought it would be better to use the toilet instead of going in the pool.”

That makes Louis laugh. Harry loves hearing him laugh. “I appreciate that mate. Go ahead and jump in, the food should be ready shortly.”

Harry tries to ignore the way his heart sinks when Louis says _mate_. He walks over to the waterfall and sticks his fingers underneath the running water. It’s a little chilly but it feels nice. He decides to just go all out. He takes a few steps back before making a running start and jumping into the pool right next to Niall. Harry did this with every intention of splashing him.

As soon as he hits the surface, it stings. The water is definitely a lot colder around his body than it was against his fingers, but he’s already almost gotten used to it by the time he pops above the surface.

“You dick!” Niall yells. “You totally did that on purpose!”

Harry shakes his head hard enough for the tips of his hair to send droplets of water flying in every direction. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He can hear Louis laughing from behind him and he has to sink back underneath the water to hide his smile.

After about five lap races with Liam, Harry is sitting on the top step in the shallow end of the pool taking a little break. It was a little weird to get used to the fact that he was hanging out with his boss outside of work, but he always thought Liam was a pretty cool boss. When Liam's not in work mode he's pretty laid back and quite funny, Harry can see them becoming pretty good friends. 

Zayn swims up to him a few moments later. Harry has kind of been trying to avoid him all night because he still finds him to be incredibly intimidating. "How was that football match you went to with Lou?"

"Um," Harry can feel his cheeks flushing, "I honestly don't remember much of that day. I got pretty drunk."

Zayn laughs and Harry feels a swell of pride that he could make him laugh. "Yeah that free beer is pretty tempting isn't it? It sucks that you can't remember the game though."

Harry shrugs. "I'm not the biggest football fan, so I wouldn't have really paid attention to the game anyway."

"Why did you want to go if you don't like football?"

"Well Louis just asked me to go because you couldn't make it." Harry tells him. 

Zayn looks over at him with his eyebrows raised. "Really? Lou told me that you wouldn't stop nagging him about how much you wanted to go so he asked me if it was okay if he took you instead."

Okay now Harry is really confused. "He told me that you had to work and wouldn't be able to go so he asked me to take your place."

"It was a Sunday. Who works on Sundays?"

"That's what I said!" Harry exclaims. "But I just thought that maybe you had a job that requires you to work on weekends or something."

They don't have time to continue the conversation because Louis yells out to them that the food is ready. Zayn just smirks at him before walking up the steps out of the pool. 

Harry's not really sure what just happened. Zayn didn't seem to be all that surprised when Harry told him that Louis had invited him to the game. So had it been a date after all? He doesn't have much time to think about it because his stomach starts to growl and he gets up to stand in line for the burgers. 

The other boys ate their meals on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water while Harry decided to eat at the patio table. He didn't want to risk dropping food into Louis' pool. 

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Harry looks up from his plate to see Louis standing behind the chair next to him at the table. "Of course. You don't need to ask, it's your house." Louis doesn't reply, just pulls out the chair and sits down. "These burgers are really great by the way."

"Yeah?" Louis says. "I'm sorry I didn't have any salad or anything for you."

Harry groans and drops his head in his hands. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Not a chance."Louis' smile takes up almost his whole face, his eyes turning into tiny little slits. "So how's it going with Gemma?"

Harry removes his hands and turns to look at Louis. He's told Louis about the wedding on several different occasions, since it seems to be all he's doing outside of work lately, but he's pretty sure he only mentioned Gemma's name once and _he remembered_. Louis remembered something that's very important to him and Harry's having a hard time dealing with how to accept that. 

He must have been thinking about it a little too long because Louis is now waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "You know, your sister? Gemma?"

Harry blinks. "I know. It's just. You remembered her name."

"Of course I remember. The way you talk about your family I can tell that they mean a lot to you. Just like mine does to me." Louis goes him a small smile. "So I paid attention. 

Harry ducks his head and bites his lip to conceal his smile. "Yeah they are pretty important to me."

"So," Louis reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind Harry's ear. Harry stops breathing. "How is the wedding coming along?"

Harry takes a minute to get his breathing under control before he answers. "It's kind of surreal you know? I can't believe my sister is going to be married in just a few short months.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Louis replies, his voice turning softer. “I’m so protective of my sisters, I hate that the oldest ones are already starting to date boys. I feel like no one is going to be good enough for them because if _anyone_ breaks their hearts, they are going to have to deal with me.”

Is it odd that he thinks Louis being protective of his younger sisters is a huge turn on? “I understand that. I never thought there would be someone out there that was going to be able to make Gemma as happy as she truly deserves to be, but there is, and that’s Mark. He treats her right and he loves her unconditionally, and if she’s happy than I am too.”

Harry hopes he’s able to find someone like that for himself, but seeing as he’s twenty four and never been in a relationship he doesn’t think that’s going to be very likely. He also hopes that Louis could possibly be that person from him, but he knows that’s very unlikely too.

“This last weekend,” Harry continues with the conversation, “I went with her to a cake testing and I never thought I would be sick of cake, but I think I am now.”

“You couldn’t have told me that before I made the huge cake for tonight?”

“What?” Harry asks, his eyes wide with shock. “You bake?”

“Fuck no,” Louis laughs. “I’m just joking. Cooking I can do, but not baking, no way. There’s like this art to it that I’ve never been able to master.”

Harry and Louis sit at the table talking for almost four hours because the next time Harry looks at his phone it’s two in the morning. It only felt like they were talking for ten minutes. He loves how easy it is to get totally lost in conversation with Louis.

Harry collects a very drunk Niall from the pool, wraps a towel around him, and leads him back into the kitchen. He picks up his bag from the chair he left it in and sits Niall in it instead. He unzips his bag and shrugs on his shirt and slips into his shoes. He finds Niall’s clothes lying in a pile by the door and digs his car keys out of the front pocket of his jeans. Since Niall is in no shape to drive, Harry will have to drive them back.

He tell Louis goodbye and thanks him for inviting them before walking outside and unlocking Niall’s car. He deposits Niall in the passenger’s seat then walks around and gets into the driver’s side. As soon as they hit the road Niall is asleep with his cheek smushed up against the window. Harry isn’t able to wipe the smile of his face the whole way home.

\--

It’s eight o’clock on a Thursday night and Harry is still at the office. Normally he would have been home at least three hours ago, but he’s still behind on all his work and he desperately needs to catch up. Liam is literally going to slaughter him in his sleep if he doesn't get this finished on time, despite the fact that they’re pretty good friends now.

“Hey I was just walking by on my way out and I saw your light was still on. Want some company?”

Harry looks up from the mess that is his desk and sure enough there is Louis leaning against the doorjamb to his office, where he has been almost everyday for the past month. How did this become Harry’s life?

“What are you still doing here?” Harry asks him.

Louis comes into his office, drops his briefcase and jacket into the armchair and walks around the desk to stand next to Harry. “Just finishing up some things. What are you still doing here?”

“Same,” Harry sighs, “I’m so far behind it’s not even funny. I’ve been so stressed out with the wedding and also--” you, because you stress me out quite a lot. “--other things. My final copies need to be turned in to Liam by nine tomorrow morning and I don't know if I can make that deadline. My head is killing me.”

“How about some tea? That always helps me when I’m feeling stressed.” Louis says. “Oh and maybe some pizza. Do you think they would deliver to the office?” He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and starts typing away on the screen.

Wait. Tea and pizza? What the hell is Louis talking about. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m going to stay and help you," Louis tells him, "and I was going to order us a pizza. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t eaten since lunch and I’m starving.”

“No, no, no,” Harry starts,” it’s already really late, Lou. You don’t have to stay, I can totally handle this by myself. Besides, I’m sure you have plans or something and I’m probably going to be here all night and--” His words are suddenly cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Wait those are Louis’ lips. Holy shit, _Louis is kissing him_. He’s so shocked by it he barely has time to close his eyes and lean into it before Louis is pulling away.

“I know I don’t have to stay,” Louis tells him. His lips are slightly shiny and Harry can't look away from them. He really wants to kiss him again. “But I want to. Now I’m going to go make us some tea and order us a pizza. I’ll be right back.”

Harry just nods because his brain doesn’t know how to tell his mouth to open and for words to come out right now. Louis’ lips have broken him. Louis leans in and gives Harry a quick peck on the mouth before turning around and walking out the door.

Harry collapses into his chair. What the hell just happened?

He doesn't know how much time passes before Louis comes back because he wasn't able to do a damn thing besides stare at his computer screen. He didn't even notice when Louis walked back in because he jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"I just got pepperoni, I hope that's alright. I guess we started our relationship off on the wrong foot if we don't know each other's favorite pizza topping." 

_Relationship_. Louis just said relationship. Are they in a relationship now? Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden? Harry feels like he might pass out. He was already stressed out enough as it is. 

"Hey," Louis says, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder. "You alright?"

No. "You kissed me."

"I did." Harry can hear the smile in Louis' voice. "Was that not - shit, I'm sorry. Was that not okay?" The smile had faded off Louis’ face and now he looks worried and unsure.

"It was more than okay. I just--" Harry stops himself and brushes his hair out of his face. "Why?"

Louis moves some papers away from the edge of Harry's desk before jumping up and sitting on it, his legs swinging back and forth. "Well your friend Niall may have mentioned the other night that you might have some feelings for me."

Harry groans and drops his head into his hands. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him."

Louis laughs softly next to him. "You should be thanking him. I probably wouldn't have had the courage to kiss you if he hadn't told me that because I feel the same way."

Harry's head snaps up to look at Louis who is staring at him, face full of adoration. "What?"

"Has it not been glaringly obvious? I've been practically drooling over you since the day I started working here." Harry just blinks at him, he's completely stunned into silence. "You were so quiet and always kept to yourself and it drove me crazy because I just wanted to know every single thing about you, but I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't even known if you wanted to be approached. And you're infuriatingly attractive." 

"I am?" 

Louis nods. "God, yes. I remember on my first day I went into the break room to make myself a cup of tea and you were in there eating your lunch." Harry remembers that day, he almost choked on his sandwich when Louis walked into the room. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. "That was the worst cup of tea I have ever made because I was so distracted by you I couldn't concentrate on making it. I couldn't even drink it. I just dropped it straight into the bin when I got back to my office."

"Seriously?" Harry asks, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah. I'm so pathetic." Harry tries to reassure Louis that he is definitely not pathetic, but Louis continues on before he has the chance. "When you showed up late that day we had the meeting and stood right next to me, I knew that was my chance to talk to you. I knew that if I didn't say anything I would regret it forever. And I was such a fucking nervous wreck about it too." Louis chuckles, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "But I am so glad that I did it because now look where we are. Getting to know you the past month and a half has been amazing and it's only caused me to like you even more."

Harry is so overwhelmed right now. Something doesn't quite fit though. "Why would someone like you be nervous to talk to boring old me?"

"Harry, don't put yourself down. You're not boring you're wonderful." Louis looks down at his swinging feet, his cheeks turning a darker pink than before. "And I just tend to get flustered around pretty boys.”

Harry blushes, Louis thinks he's pretty. Does Louis even know how pretty _he_ is. And Louis _likes_ him. Harry never thought someone as funny and kind and easy going and witty as Louis would ever like him in a million years. 

He's not really sure how to process all this information. He takes a sip of the tea Louis made him to see if it'll help clear his head a little. It doesn't. 

"Well," Harry sets his tea mug back on his desk, "the kiss was okay. We can do that again if you, um, want to."

Louis scoots a little closer to Harry. "Just okay, huh?"

"Yeah," Harry bites his lip and nods. "Just okay."

Louis chuckles and reaches out to cup Harry's chin and lifts his face up to his own before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

This time Harry isn't taken off guard and he makes a happy noise in his throat and closes his eyes. Their lips slot together perfectly and Louis smells _amazing_ , slightly spicy and manly. 

Louis nibbles lightly on Harry's bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Harry can't stop the smile from breaking out on his face when they pull apart. Louis is a great kisser. 

"Stop trying to seduce me, Tomlinson. I've got work to do." Harry says, licking his lips. 

That causes Louis to throw his head back and laugh loudly. Harry admires the long line of his throat, and wow he really wants to kiss _that_. Maybe later.

Two and half hours and one large pepperoni pizza later, Harry's _finally_ finished up all his work. He doesn't think he would have finished that quickly without Louis' help and occasional kisses to motivate him. And now that he's got to experience what kissing Louis is like he doesn't ever want to stop, so it was a little hard for him to pull away each time they did. 

After Harry has everything emailed to Liam for tomorrow, they turn off all the lights and Harry locks up his office.

The lift ride down is quiet and tense. Harry wants to kiss Louis again, but he's not sure how to go about it because Louis had been the one to initiate all their previous kisses back in the office. What he really wants is for Louis to pin him against the wall of the lift and snog the living daylights out of him, but he knows that will never happen. 

He's too caught up in willing himself to not pop a boner at the thought of Louis' soft lips trailing down his neck to notice that the lift has stopped and Louis has gotten off. 

"You coming?" He hears Louis ask from up ahead of him. And no, that's exactly what he's trying to avoid at the moment. He lifts his head to look at Louis and realizes that Louis is asking him if he's going to get off the lift. 

He goes to step out when he notices their surroundings, they're in the parking garage. There's actually quite a few cars left for half past ten at night. "This is the parking garage," Harry says as if it's not obvious. "I need to go up to the main level so I can get on The Tube."

"Don't be silly, Harold. I'm going to give you a ride home."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Harry tells him. "I live in the opposite direction as you, you'll just be going out of your way."

Louis digs his keys out of his briefcase and presses the button on the key fob to unlock his car. His shiny black Range Rover flashes its lights from where it's parked a few spaces to their left. "It's not that far out of my way. It's late and I'll get you home a lot faster than The Tube."

"Alright." Harry says shyly.

The car ride home is even more tense than it was in the lift. Louis' left hand has been lying palm up on his thigh the whole time he's been driving and Harry wants nothing more than to reach over and lace their fingers together. He’s not sure if that would be appropriate right now so he keeps his eyes locked out his window to not be tempted. 

When Louis pulls up outside his house, Harry goes to open the door and get out, but Louis' voice stops him.

"Wait."

Harry turns in his seat to face him and Louis grabs the back of Harry's head and pulls him forward to crush their lips together. It has a lot more heat behind it than all their other kisses earlier that night and Harry instantly melts into it. 

Louis licks along Harry's bottom lip asking permission and Harry opens up for him. Louis lets out a quiet moan when their tongues meet and Harry's starting to feel a little light headed. 

Louis is the one to break the kiss and Harry whimpers at the loss. "Good night," Louis whispers against his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry nods and gets out of the car, gives Louis a little wave, and heads into his house. Fiona must notice his good mood because she immediately jumps off the sofa and runs towards him. He greets her and pats her head before making his way to his room. 

Fiona follows him around while he's getting ready for bed, and as soon as he lays down she jumps up with him and curls up on his chest. They're both asleep as soon as their eyes close.

\--

The next day Harry hasn't seen or heard from Louis. It's ten minutes into their usual lunch time and he's starting to get a little worried. He's afraid that maybe they pushed things a little too far and now Louis is regretting everything and avoiding him. But in reality, Louis is probably just busy with all his work and Harry is over analyzing everything.

He's wondering if he should try going to Louis' office and seeing if he's in there. He's never actually been in Louis' office before. He puts off going for another five minutes until his stomach starts grumbling and he decides to just suck it up and do it. 

He slowly makes his way down the hallway and stops in front of Louis' door. It's slightly ajar and he can hear the sound of typing coming from inside. Should he knock or just push it open? He's standing there contemplating what to do when the girl who works reception up front walks by and gives him an odd look for just standing there staring at the door. 

That helps him make up his mind and he knocks once before pushing the door open and taking a step inside. Louis is sitting at his desk typing away on his keyboard. There's a deep frown set on his face but it quickly changes into a grin when he glances up and sees Harry standing in his doorway. 

"You busy?" Harry asks timidly. 

"I'm never too busy for you. What's up?" 

Harry looks down at his boots and blushes at Louis' words. "Wanna go out to lunch today? I was thinking Mexican. My treat."

Louis' smile grows even wider. "Sure darling, that sounds great." Harry blushes even harder because _darling_. "Just let me finish up sending these emails and we can head out."

Harry takes a seat in the chair opposite of Louis at his desk. He can't stop bouncing his leg or twiddling with the rings on his fingers. Why is this making him so nervous? Louis keeps glancing up at him every few seconds and Harry gives him a weak smile each time. 

Just a few short minutes later, Louis stands up from his desk. "Ready love?"

Harry nods and follows Louis out to his car. They make their way to the little Mexican restaurant around the corner. This place has the second best fajitas in the world. The first being Harry's, but he may be a little biased. 

The restaurant is usually a little slow around lunchtime so they get seated fairly quickly. Their waitress comes up as soon as they sit down to take their drink order. Harry orders a water and a frozen margarita, which probably isn't the best idea because he knows first hand that Louis and alcohol don't mix, but he's so worked up he needs a little something to take the edge off. And it can't hurt to have just one, right?

"You alright, babe?" Louis asks after the waitress bring them their drinks. _Babe_. What's with all these pet names? Not like Harry is complaining, he loves it. Just what the hell is going on?

"Yeah I'm fine."

Louis furrows his eyebrows. "You sure? You couldn't stop fidgeting back in the office and you've been playing with the silverware ever since we sat down."

Harry looks down at his left hand and sure enough he's twirling his fork in between his fingers. He didn't even notice he was doing that. "I'm just nervous I guess. Worried."

There's a slight downward tilt to Louis' mouth when he asks, "about what?"

Harry picks up his menu and holds it in front of his face pretending to look through it even though he already knows what he's going to order. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Hey," Louis grabs Harry's menu and pulls it away from his face. "It's not stupid if it's bothering you."

Harry folds his arms on top of the table. "I never saw you this morning and you usually come and say hi to me and then it was past time for our usual lunch break and I still hadn't seen you or heard from you." He takes a sip from his frozen margarita and it's strong, just like he likes it. "I was afraid that you regretted the kiss last night and you were avoiding me. Or maybe you just regretted kissing _me_."

“Oh Harry no,” Louis says, reaching across the table to hold both of Harry’s hands in between his own. “I was running late this morning because I got, uh, a little preoccupied at home.” He stops and looks away, his cheeks flushing slightly before he continues. “Once I got to work I just assumed you were already working and I didn’t want to bother you. I’ve been so busy today that I didn’t even notice it was lunch time until you came into my office.” Louis’ thumb gently rubs against the backside of Harry’s hand. “I really like you Harry and finally getting to kiss you was like a dream come true, as cliche as that sounds. So I don’t regret a single thing that happened last night.”

“Really?”

Louis then lets go of his hands and stands up. He leans over their table and places both his hands on the side of Harry’s face to pull him in until their lips meet. It’s nothing much, just a simple press of their mouths together, but it still leaves Harry completely breathless. “Really.”

They finish up their meal, Harry's mood significantly better, and head back to work. It's a Friday so Harry doesn't have all that much more to do after lunch and can probably leave a couple hours early. 

He's packing up to go home when Louis appears at his door. Harry smiles and walks right up to Louis and kisses him. When he pulls back he notices the shocked look on Louis' face and he realizes that he probably shouldn't have done that, especially at work. "Sorry," he mumbles. 

"You never have to apologize for kissing me." Louis leans forward and pecks him quickly on the lips. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"I never have plans," Harry blurts out. He smacks his forehead when hears what he said. "I mean no I don't."

Louis chuckles. "You wanna come over to my place?"

"Yeah, sure. Want me to bring Niall again?"

"Well you can if you'd like. Niall's a cool lad," Louis says. "But I was hoping it could just be the two of us. We can order some takeout and watch movies. Maybe go for a swim if you want to."

Is this an actual date this time? Harry's not sure he'd know how to act when he's actually alone with Louis. They haven't been alone together outside of work since the football game, and even then there were other people around them. This time it's just him and Louis no one else. What if Louis tries to sleep with him? How is he supposed to handle something like this? 

"Okay," he answers. It'll still be fun to spend some quality time with Louis away from the office. "What time should I come over?"

"I can just take you with me now,” Louis offered. “I’ve got clothes you can probably fit into, unless you want to go home and change first.”

"I'll just go with you then." Harry replies shyly. 

"Great," Louis grins. "I'm done for the day so if you still have work to do I can wait around for you."

Harry shakes his head. "No I'm done too."

Louis takes two steps closer to Harry, so close that he can feel Louis' breath against his skin. Louis brings his right hand up and brushes his fingertips across Harry's cheek while keeping their eyes locked. Harry grips onto Louis' hips ‘cause his knees are starting to feel a little weak. A smile spreads across Louis' face as he leans forward, "perfect," he says against Harry's lips before closing the distance between them. It's just a gentle brush of their lips, but still leaves Harry feeling lightheaded.

The ride to Louis' house is tense. At least on Harry's side because he can't get his nerves under control. He wonders if there will ever be a time that Louis doesn't make him nervous. He doubts it. 

Louis must have noticed his discomfort because shortly after they've gotten on the road he reaches across the center console and grabs Harry's hand, interlocking their fingers. Harry turns his head to look at Louis, but Louis is still looking straight ahead, concentrating on the road as if nothing happened, but Harry can see the corner of his lips twitch up into a smile. Harry instantly relaxes. 

Once they arrive at Louis' house, Louis leads Harry back to his bedroom. Harry's nerves come rushing back as soon as they step inside his room. He's alone with Louis in his _bedroom_. 

Louis' room is nice though. It's about twice the size of Harry's own, with lots of soft colors. A couple of football posters hang on one wall and framed pictures on another. It's pretty sparse furniture wise, besides his bed there's a wardrobe, a desk, and a small bookshelf. It's pretty obvious that the only thing Louis does in here is sleep. 

He perches on the edge of the bed while Louis rummages through his closet to find clothes for Harry to wear. Louis' bed is quite comfortable, Harry can see himself falling asleep here and waking up in Louis' arms. But he immediately pushes that thought to the back of his mind, he's getting way too far ahead of himself. 

"Here are some joggers, they might be a little short on you, and an old band shirt that I haven't worn in years." Louis hands him a pair of light grey joggers and a t shirt. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Just make yourself at home, hopefully I won't be too long."

Harry waits for Louis to close the bathroom door behind him before changing. The shirt is a little tight around his shoulders - even though Louis said he hasn't worn it in a while it still smells like him - and the joggers stop right above his ankles. He likes the smallness of them, it's just a constant reminder that he's wearing Louis' clothes. 

After Harry has changed and neatly folds up his work clothes, he wanders around Louis' room. He glances over his selection of books and CDs and stops in front of his wall of framed photos. Just as he's looking at a picture of Louis and two younger girls all smiling at the camera, he hears the door to the bathroom open. He looks towards the door to see Louis walking out dripping wet and _completely naked_. 

"Uh," Harry starts, but doesn't finish because his brain seems to have melted and poured out of his ears. 

Louis turns, not just his head, but his _whole entire body_ towards Harry. "Oh, I didn't know you'd still be in here otherwise I would have worn a towel. I just forgot to grab some pants."

He doesn't move to get said pants and he doesn't cover himself either. Just stands directly in front of Harry in all his naked glory. Harry has seen Louis shirtless before, when they went swimming a couple weeks back, so Harry has admired the tattoos across his chest and the slight definition of his abs. But now he notices the lovely curve to his slim waist and his _dick_ hanging in between his legs, god Harry can't take his eyes away from it. 

"Hey Harry," Louis says bringing Harry out of his dick induced haze. "My eyes are up here."

"Shit, sorry." Harry's eyes travel back up Louis' body to his face and his mouth is twisted into a smirk. He quickly turns around to avoid looking again and to hide his blush. "I'm so, so sorry."

The sound of Louis’ following laugh sounds closer than his voice did a second ago, then he feels a hand ruffle his hair. "It's alright curly." Harry has to bite his lip to suppress a whimper. He really wishes Louis wouldn't touch him when _he's naked_.

He hears Louis' footsteps track over to what he assumes is his wardrobe then a second later he hears the soft click of the bathroom door closing. He chances a quick look over his shoulder to make sure the coast is clear before turning back around. 

His cheeks feel on fire, he's _so_ embarrassed. How is he supposed to face Louis after that? Should he leave? Before he even has time to think about making a quick exit, Louis steps out from the bathroom, this time fully dressed. 

"Hey I'm sorry if--"

"Are these your sisters?" Harry asks pointing to the picture he was looking at earlier of Louis and the two girls. He doesn't want to talk about what just happened, so he's just going to pretend that nothing happened. 

"Yeah," Louis' face softens when he looks at the picture. "Those two are the oldest. Charlotte and Felicite. And these two," he points to a picture of two younger blonde girls who look identical, "are the oldest set of twins. Daisy and Phoebe. I don't have any pictures of the younger set of twins up here, but I do have a couple on my phone if you want to see."

Harry nods. "I'd love to." He scans the other pictures while Louis flips through his phone. He stops on one of Louis with a pretty women with long brown hair. She looks to be only a couple years older than Louis. Harry is pretty sure that he only mentioned having younger sisters but he could be mistaken. "Is she your sister too?"

Louis stops scrolling on his phone to look up at the picture and immediately bursts out laughing. "That's my mum!"

"No way!" Harry says. "She barely looks older than you."

"I'm texting her you said that. She's going to love you."

After Louis gives Harry a quick tour of the rest of the house they settle onto the couch in the living room. "So do you want to order takeout or," Louis looks over his shoulder towards the kitchen, "I don't have much food here, but I could try and make us something."

"Takeout is fine. 's easier."

"Yeah much easier," Louis agrees. "What should we order? Chinese, pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good." Harry answers. 

"Pizza it is then." Louis gets up from the couch to grab his phone to make the order. "Okay," he says after placing their order. "Now we just have to decided what movie to watch."

They wait until the pizza arrives to put the movie on. Once it does, Harry eats just a couple slices and lays out on the couch to finish the movie. Louis places one of the couch pillows on his lap and pats it with his hand. Harry smiles as he swivels around to lay his head on the pillow in Louis' lap. 

Everything is going well and Harry is really enjoying the movie until Louis starts running his hands through Harry's hair. Fingertips brushing against his scalp make his eyelids suddenly feel very heavy. 

His eyes slowly flutter open when he feels soft lips against his cheek. "Hey sleepyhead," Louis' voice comes from above him. "The movie is over."

Harry blinks up at him. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Louis chuckles lightly. "Pretty much the second I touched your hair. You're like a little kitten."

"I didn't meant to fall asleep." Harry says, reluctantly getting up from Louis' lap and sitting on the sofa properly. 

"It's alright. I didn't want to wake you, but I thought we should move you to the bed. It might be a bit more comfortable." Louis must take the shocked look on Harry's face as a no because he then starts to backtrack. "Or I can set you up in the guest room if you'd prefer."

"Actually I think I'll just head home."

The disappointment flashes so quickly across Louis' face that Harry's not sure if he imagined it or not. "Okay, I'll drive you."

"Oh no that's okay," Harry shakes his head. "I'll just take The Tube."

"Harry it's late and you can barely keep your eyes open. Please let me drive you." Louis insists.

Harry slumps into the passenger's seat of Louis' car still in Louis' clothes, he made Harry keep them. He must have fallen asleep in the car because he's opening his eyes just as Louis is turning onto his street. He's glad he accepted Louis' offer to drive him because if he had taken The Tube he definitely would have fallen asleep and possibly missed his stop. 

Louis stops and idles in front of Harry's house. "Thank for coming over, I had a great time."

"I ruined the whole night." Harry mutters under his breath while looking out the window. Niall passes by the window of his living room and waves. Harry gives him a weak wave in return. 

"Why do you say that?" He can hear the frown in Louis' voice without even looking at him. 

Harry shrugs. "Because I fell asleep."

"Harry," Louis grabs Harry's hand and Harry turns his head to look at their entwined fingers. Louis places his finger from his unoccupied hand underneath Harry's chin forcing them to make eye contact. "I got to spend the evening with you, I had a good time just _being_ with you. Plus your little snores are really cute." Harry blushes and tries to pull his hand away but Louis won't let go. "How about we do something tomorrow to make up for it? We can be all cliche and do the whole dinner and a movie thing?"

Harry perks up at that. "You mean like a date?"

"Yes." Louis' eyes crinkle as a smile spreads across his face. "I mean a date."

Harry is internally screaming, but on the outside he is totally calm. Totally. "I would love to!"

"Great." Louis leans forward and presses his lips against Harry's and Harry sighs immediately leaning into it. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Harry gets out of the car and walks up the path to his front door. He notices Niall still standing at his window and he's now making obscene gestures with his hands. Harry just ignores him and unlocks the door and steps inside, all while not wiping the smile from his face.

\--

The next month passes in a blur of all things wedding and Louis. Unfortunately it's not Harry and Louis' wedding, but Harry may be jumping the gun a little because they've only been dating for a month. If they even are dating, which they definitely are _not_. They haven't addressed what they are, which is perfectly fine to Harry, he's happy Louis even noticed him so all this extra stuff is just an added bonus.

Harry wakes up a little past noon to the sound of his phone ringing. He slept in a lot later than he originally planned to, but he had a late night with Louis. He's been spending a lot of time at his house, but he always politely declines Louis' offer for him to spend the night, he's not quite sure he's ready for that yet. And it's really Fiona's fault for not waking him up sooner. 

“Hello?" He mumbles sleepily into his phone. 

"Hi love!" Louis chirps back at him. "Did I wake you up? Your voice sounds all deep. Well deeper than normal.

"Yeah, just woke up." Harry switches his phone to his other ear. "Had kind of a long night."

Harry smiles at Louis' soft chuckle. "That's my fault innit? I kept you up too late. Sometimes I forget that you're a grandad and need to be tucked into bed by seven."

"Hey!" Harry whines. "'m not a granddad."

"Yes you are. You're really just an eighty year old man trapped in a twenty four year old body."

Fiona lifts her head up from where she's perched at the side of the bed and he reaches over to scratch behind her ears. "Is there an actual reason why you called or did you just call to mock me? Cause if not I'm just going to hang up right now."

"No, don't hang up!" Louis protests. "I was just calling to make sure we're still on for dinner at your place tonight because I'm at the shops now so I was going to pick up some things to make.” Harry can hear the automatic doors sliding open through the phone. “I was thinking we could do like an Italian night, have pasta maybe some chicken or something and then I can pick up some gelato from that place by my house and we can have that for dessert.”

“That sounds nice.” Harry says just as Fiona kicks him in the face because he stopped petting her for a second. 

“Now what kind of pasta should we get?” Louis asks. “Oh what about bowties? Those are cute.”

“Farfalle.”

“God bless you.”

“No,” Harry laughs. “Farfalle is the actual name of the pasta.”

“Okay whatever you say gramps.” Harry pouts into his pillow. “I want to use that really fancy cheese but I can’t remember the name of it, maybe this lady can help me. Excuse me.” Louis switches to his professional voice to address the lady which Harry should not find as attractive as he does. “I’m making dinner for my boyfriend tonight and I want--” Harry stops listening _and_ breathing because _boyfriend_. He can still hear Louis talking through the phone but he doesn’t pay attention to what he’s saying because he just called Harry his boyfriend. 

The word keeps bouncing around inside his head and it's making him feel all giddy and happy so he flops onto his stomach and buries his head into his pillow and screams. 

He can feel Fiona pawing at his back and the faint sound of Louis' voice. Harry lifts his head off the pillow to see his phone lying face down next to it which explains why Louis' voice sounded so far away. He picks it up and puts it back against his ear. 

"Harry?" That's his name. "Did you fall asleep on me?" The amusement behind Louis' voice makes him smile. 

"You called me your boyfriend."

There's a pause which seems like it lasts an eternity but most likely is only a few seconds, before Louis says, "did I?"

Harry nods before he realizes that Louis can't actually see him. "You did. To that lady. You said 'I'm making dinner for my boyfriend tonight.'"

"Oh. Well Harry I--”

"Hey," Harry interrupts. "Let's just talk about this when you get here tonight okay. I would rather do it in person than over the phone anyway. So I'm going to go shower and get ready and I'll see you in a few hours then, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." His voice is barely above a whisper. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Lou."

He ends the call and gives Fiona a few more chin rubs before finally rolling out of bed. He grabs a towel from the hall closet and heads towards the bathroom, all while Fiona trots along behind him happily. 

As soon as he enters the bathroom Fiona immediately jumps onto the toilet seat, curls up, and falls asleep. 

He runs the water in the shower while he strips down and brushes his teeth, allowing plenty of time for the water heater to kick in. It's only lukewarm when he finally steps inside, but he's in too good of a mood to care too much about the perfect water temperature. 

The word _boyfriend_ keeps playing over and over in Louis' voice inside his head as he scrubs his hair with his favorite shampoo. He loves the rush it gives him, makes his chest swell and his stomach flutter. He pushes away that awful voice in the back of his mind that tells him that it was just a slip, that Louis didn't really mean to say it. Surely he meant it, they've been hanging out a lot lately, practically everyday. And people who are just friends don't snog quite as much as they do, right?

Once Harry feels like he's sufficiently clean, he carefully steps out of the shower as to not slip on the floor, but his feet are met with the soft fabric of his rug. He glances up to see Fiona still fast asleep on the toilet seat, he supposes his good mood must have rubbed off on her since she didn't run off with his shower mat. 

He dries off and wraps the towel around his waist before going to feed Fiona. She's going to be very grumpy if she wakes up and there's no food in her bowl. After feeding Fiona, who scurries into the kitchen as soon as she hears the sound of food, he makes his bed and throws a load of clothes into the washer. 

He rummages through his closet for something he thinks is appropriate enough for a simple dinner date with his maybe-boyfriend. Which just ends up being blue skinny jeans and his favorite comfy plain white t shirt. He pulls his hair up into a bun and uses the tie around his wrist to secure it in place. He cleans up the rest of his house as best as he can, he definitely doesn't want the place to be a total tip when Louis comes over. 

He's sprawled out on the couch with his cat napping on his feet and halfway through his fourth episode of Chopped, when there's a knock on his front door. Fiona goes running off into his bedroom at the sound and he turns off the television. 

Louis is standing on the other side of the door with his hands full of shopping bags. He gives Harry a tight smile that doesn't reach his eyes and Harry's fear comes rushing back. This was a mistake, Louis obviously doesn't want to be with him. 

Louis struggles his way inside and Harry finally snaps out of it and realizes he should probably help. "Here let me take those," he grabs the bags out of Louis' hands. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch while I take this stuff into the kitchen?" Louis just nods as he turns around and heads for the couch.

Harry unpacks all the bags and places the items that need to be refrigerated in the fridge. When he walks back into the living room Louis is sitting on the edge of the couch staring at the opposite wall. He looks tense, uncomfortable and Harry dreads having this conversation. He hates himself for getting so excited about it earlier. He takes a deep breath before heading into his doom.

Louis begins speaking right as Harry sits down. "So about what I--" he trails off when his eyes lock onto something over Harry's shoulder. "Who's that?"

Harry smiles when he looks behind him to see Fiona peeking her head out from behind his bedroom door. "That's Fiona. Don't worry if she ignores you or runs away from you. She's very shy and it takes her awhile to get used to new people." Halfway through his sentence, Fiona comes running out from the behind the door and jumps into Louis' lap, nuzzling her head against his hand and completely contradicting what he just said. "What the hell? She never does this. She hates strangers. It took her more than a week to like me when I got her."

"Guess I'm just special then," Louis says, scratching underneath Fiona's chin as she purrs up a storm.

"Yeah you are," Harry mutters under his breath.

"Anyway what I was trying to say earlier," Louis continues. Here we go. Harry is just hoping that Louis will let him down easy, maybe even be able to stay friends. "About what I said on the phone. I didn't even realized I had said it until you told me because I already think of you as my--as that." Harry snaps his head up to look at Louis, but Louis isn't looking at him, he has his eyes locked on Fiona who is still sat in his lap soaking up the attention. Harry is suddenly very jealous of her. "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about it first before just assuming. I don't even know if that's something you want, if you wanted something serious between us." Harry nods even though Louis can't see him because he wants. He wants that so much.

"It's just--I like you so much Harry. When I talk about you with other people I refer to you as my boyfriend because I want you to be my boyfriend. I'm sorry if you don't want to be, I'd understand, we can just be friends if you'd prefer because I'd rather have you as a friend than not in my life at all. And I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it first--" Louis' speech is cut short due to Harry surging forward and slotting their lips together, knocking Louis onto his back. Fiona yelps and dashes away with just enough time to stop herself from becoming a cat pancake in between them.

He kisses Louis with everything he's got, trying to tell him everything he feels without using his words. That yes this is okay and yes he wants this. Harry breaks this kiss only so he can move his lips down and suck on Louis' neck. "If I knew calling you my boyfriend would turn you on this much I would have done it much sooner," Louis laughs. Harry moans against Louis' neck and just sucks harder. "Alright Harry you've got to stop." Louis places his hands on Harry's shoulder and pushes him back.

He sticks out his bottom lip and pouts, giving Louis his best puppy dog eyes. "Harold do not give me that look or dinner will never get made."

Harry perks up at that. He'd completely forgotten about Louis making him dinner. "Okay go make me dinner boyfriend." Louis beams and pecks Harry on the lips.

Harry turns Chopped back on, expecting Fiona to curl up with him as she normally does, but instead she's hot on Louis' heels as he moves about the kitchen. He smiles to himself, happy that his cat likes his boyfriend just as much as he does. Her opinion is very important to him. 

Fifteen minutes in and the smells drifting in from the kitchen are just too tempting. Harry switches off the telly and walks into the kitchen. Fiona is sitting in between Louis' feet while he stirs one of the several pots on top of the stove. 

"Can I help with anything?" Harry asks, dipping his finger into on of the pots. There's some sort of red sauce bubbling away inside, it's hot when he dips his finger in but it tastes delicious. He goes back in for more but Louis swats his hand away before he can. 

"Yes you can," Louis answers. "You can help by not eating anything until it's done."

"You know what I mean. I feel weird that you're cooking me dinner in _my_ kitchen."

"Well get over it," Louis says turning around to check something that's in the oven. "If you really want to help, you can take the wine out of the fridge and pour us a glass."

Harry nods, he can do that. He takes out the wine and two of the fancy wine glasses he uses only for special occasions. This is enough of a special occasion, right? They just officially became boyfriends, that's worth celebrating in his mind.

He grabs plates and silverware to set the table as well since Louis won't let him help with anything else. He hops up onto the counter on the far side of the room, with his glass of wine in hand, and watches Louis work. 

Harry's not sure how Louis seems to know exactly where everything is in his kitchen, since this is the first time Louis' ever been in his kitchen, but he likes it. He likes how Louis floats effortlessly around the room. Kind of like how Louis seemed to float effortlessly into his life and quickly became quite a big part of it. His cat was already in love with him just seconds after meeting him, which is a pretty big deal. 

Louis plates everything once he's finished cooking and they sit across from each other at the table with Fiona sprawling out in the chair to Louis' left. Harry tries not to moan outwardly after the first bite he takes because this is the best meal he's had in quite awhile. 

"So," Harry starts when they come to a lull in their conversation. "You remember that night we were all at your house and went swimming?" Louis nods while chewing. "The funniest thing happened that night. Zayn and I chatted for a bit and he told me that you said I wouldn't stop nagging you about going to that footie game. Yet, you told me that Zayn couldn't get off work so you asked me to go instead. Strange innit?"

The flush that has been covering Louis' cheeks for the last hour from the wine deepens at Harry's words. "Yeah about that. I may have lied just a bit. I wanted an excuse to ask you out without actually asking you out because I was terrified. And I knew Zayn would take the piss if he knew I was asking you just because I like you."

"I think it's cute," Harry confesses. "Even though I made a right tit of myself that day, I did enjoy spending time with you."

Louis smiles, there's pasta sauce smeared on his chin. "Me too."

Once they've finished dinner, Louis helps Harry clear the table. Louis insists on washing the dishes since he's the one that dirtied up the pots and pans, but Harry just shoves him towards the living room telling him he'll deal with them later. He already feels bad enough that Louis cooked him dinner in his own house, he doesn't need him doing the washing up as well. 

They snuggle up on the couch and pick up where Harry left off on his Chopped marathon. Harry definitely is not jealous that Fiona keeps trotting along behind Louis whenever he gets up to use the loo or to pour himself more wine and curling up in his lap once he's seated back on the couch. He's totally fine with it. Cool as a cucumber even. 

Louis decides to call it a night when Harry's eyes begin to stay closed longer than they are open. He and Fiona - Harry is going to have to have a talk with her - walk Louis to the door.

“I had a really great time tonight,” Harry says, leaning back against the doorjamb. “And thanks for dinner, it was delicious.”

“Of course,” Louis replies, stepping closer into Harry’s space. “I had a really good time too. And I love your hair like this.” He reaches up to tug on one of the strands that fell out of Harry’s bun during the night. “Your jawline is insane.”

“Thank you. So I’ll just see you at work in the morning then?” Harry’s voice squeaks higher in surprise when Louis presses his lips along Harry’s jawline. 

Louis’ lips linger a little longer before he moves away. “Yes you will.” And then he’s walking down the path to his car.

\--

The following morning they have a short meeting in the conference room. Usually Harry is the one that always gives his undivided attention, even taking notes here and there, but today is different. Today Louis is sitting in the seat opposite him and they’ve been playing footsie underneath the table all throughout the meeting. Harry can’t take his eyes off of him, he’s beautiful. Well, he’s beautiful everyday, but it’s different now somehow. He’s almost glowing around the edges and his movements seem lighter, more fluid, and the smile hasn’t faded from his face since he walked in the office this morning. Harry can’t believe he’s lucky enough to call him his boyfriend.

Harry is so engrossed in Louis that he doesn’t even notice the meeting has been adjourned until Louis gets up from his seat. He glances around and notices they are the only two left in the room. He has no clue what the meeting was even about. Oops. Louis pulls him in for a quick kiss before they go their separate ways.

Ten minutes before their lunch hour, Louis walks into Harry’s office because he finished up a little early. Harry still had a few loose ends to tie up before he can head out for lunch. Louis started out in the armchair in the corner as always, then he wandered over and perched on the edge of Harry’s desk, and now he’s somehow managed to end up in Harry’s lap and they’ve been very heatedly snogging for the past two minutes. Harry hasn't been able to get a single ounce of work done since Louis walked into his office. He should have known he was doomed from the start. 

He’s got Louis’ shirt untucked from the back and he’s slipping his hands underneath the waistband of his trousers, fingertips brushing lightly over the beginning curve of his arse. Louis’ skin is so soft and warm, Harry can’t help but to dig his fingers in. He’s never been this forward, he’s still a little scared to even initiate a kiss, so he’s not quite sure what’s gotten into him, but the sounds that he’s eliciting from Louis tells him he’s most likely okay with it.

They are so involved in each other that neither of them hear the voice approaching from down the hall. Honestly it’s Louis’ fault for not closing the door behind him when he came in. “Alright little brother, I’m feeling quite adventurous today so I was thinking we should try su--oh, am I interrupting something?”

Louis jumps out of his lap as if he’s been burned and he looks absolutely debauched. His carefully sculpted hair from this morning is now sticking up in every direction, his lips red and swollen from kissing, and his shirt is halfway untucked. Harry’s sure he doesn’t look any better and his thoughts are confirmed when he looks down at himself. He didn’t even notice that Louis was unbuttoning his shirt because it’s now only being held together with the very bottom button. Jesus, they’re _at work_ , how did he get so out of control? He holds his shirt together in his hands before turning his chair around to face his sister who is standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. “Gems, what are you doing here?”

“Well,” she starts, her smirk spreading even more. “We had a lunch date today, but since the two of you are already eating each other maybe we should just reschedule.”

“Shit,” Harry says slapping a hand against his forehead. “I completely forgot. I’m sorry.”

“I can see that.” 

Harry would really like to slap that smirk off his sister's face. But before he has time to do anything, Louis is stepping forward, already put back together, and looking the definition of work professional. 

“You must be Gemma,” Louis says, sticking his hand out for Gemma to shake. “I've heard so much about you. Congratulations on the wedding.”

Gemma finally turns her attention away from Harry and towards Louis, a smile spreading across her face. Harry takes this time to rebutton up his shirt. “Thank you so much. And I'm guessing you’re Louis? I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well.”

“Oh, have you?” Louis turns towards Harry with amusement in his eyes. Harry really wants to disappear. He loves being teased by Louis, but being teased by Louis _and_ his sister is a little too much.

“Yes,” Gemma nods. “This one,” she gestures towards Harry. “Has been going on and on about you for months. He’s got quite the little cru--”

“Okay!” Harry stands up out of his chair, effectively cutting Gemma off. “Louis I’m sorry, but Gemma and I had a lunch date today which I forgot about so, if you’d excuse us we’ll be on our way.”

“Nonsense,” Gemma grabs a hold of Harry’s arm as he tried to walk out of his office. “Louis, you should join us.”

“I’d love to!” Louis says at the same time Harry says “He’s too busy.”

Louis looks to Harry with concern. “Of course I don't want to intrude on and sibling bonding time.”

“Don’t be silly,” Gemma assures him. “We’ve had plenty of time to bond throughout our life. Please, we’d love to have you come along.”

“Okay. As long as it’s alright with you too, Harry.” Louis reaches out and places his hand on the small of Harry’s back, and of course Harry can’t help but to lean into the touch. He gives Louis a small nod.

“Perfect! It’s all settled,” Gemma says clapping her hands together and looking far too pleased with herself. “I was thinking we could go to that new sushi place a couple blocks from here, Haz and I have never tried it, so I thought it would be fun.”

“I’ve never tried sushi either, so that sounds good to me,” Louis agrees. “Let me just make a quick trip to the loo, and I’ll be ready to go.”

As soon as Louis is out of the room, Gemma turns on Harry, her eyes narrowed and both hands on her hips. “You talked to me nonstop about this boy for months, and you didn’t think to make tell me that you two are snogging now? Jesus, Harry, he was undressing you in your office.”

Harry blushes and looks down at his feet, the toe of his right boot digging into the navy blue carpet of his office floor. “I was going to tell you, I really was Gems, it just--” He stops himself and ruffles his fringe before pushing it back off his forehead. “I just kinda happened. Like literally yesterday. We officially became boyfriends last night.”

“Boyfriends?” Gemma asks’ her eyes widening. “And you didn’t tell me? Harry, I’m so mad at you!”

“I’m sorry.”

“But also I’m so unbelievably happy for you,” Gemma pulls him into a hug and Harry instantly relaxes in his sister's embrace. “Your first boyfriend! And he’s _very_ cute. Lovely eyes.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth stretching upwards, laughter bubbling out of him without his permission. “He is cute. He’s great.”

Louis pops his head back into the office then as if he knew they were talking about him. Harry saves and closes all the documents that were on his computer before the three of them head out for lunch.

As it turns out none of them like sushi. And Louis, the little sneak, has actually tried sushi before and knows he doesn’t like it, but Gemma seemed so excited about trying this place that he didn’t want to upset her. So he just ordered a plate of garlic fried shrimp and pretended to try some of Harry’s sushi.

Harry was afraid Louis and his sister would clash sense they both have a similar sense of humor, but they got along extremely well. And of course Gemma told Louis several embarrassing stories about Harry from their childhood, something Harry never thought he would be happy about, but he could help but to smile along as Louis teased him mercilessly about them.

By the end of the lunch Gemma made Louis promise that she would be seeing a lot more of him in the future.

\--

“And here is where we can set up the tent.”

Harry has only been listening to about half of what the venue employee has been saying since they arrived, he’s been too busy texting back and forth with Louis. They were supposed to spend the evening together, but Gemma came in at the last second and swooped Harry away. There was a little scheduling problem with the venue she originally wanted for the wedding. Apparently one of the new employees booked both Gemma and another couple on the same day. And since the other couple was technically booked first, Gemma was the one that had to change venues.

So she dragged Harry along with her to five different places and he had shrugged and gave a few short words whenever she asked him his opinion. He knows he’s just pouting, but he missing out on cuddles and kisses from Louis which is a very valid reason in his mind.

His phone vibrates in his palm and he pouts even more because Louis just send him a selfie of him and the empty space next to him on his couch where Harry should be right now.

“And we work together with the hotel around the corner, so all of your guests can stay there for half price.”

“I love it,” Gemma’s voice comes from beside him. “I actually think I like this place more than the original one. What do you think Harry?”

“Yeah it’s pretty,” he says without even looking up. His thumbs flying across the screen of his phone as he texts Louis back.

“Alright, I’ll take it,” Gemma declares.

“Great,” the employee replies. “Just follow me back inside and we’ll get you to sign of a few papers and you will be all set.”

Harry slides his phone into his back pocket as they all head back inside and he can feel Gemma’s eyes boring into him.

“So,” she starts as they’re nearing the building. “Have you invited Louis to the wedding yet?”

“No. I’m not sure if I even will to be honest,” he replies.

“What? Why?”

“Well wouldn’t that be a little weird? I mean we just started dating.”

“Why would that be weird?”

The employee leads them into an office that's all dark wood and plush fabrics, very old and elegant. “You know when you invite someone to a wedding as your date they automatically think that you want to marry them.”

“Louis isn’t going to think that.”

“You couldn’t possible know that,” Harry says as he denies a drink from the employee.

“Well obviously I don’t know that for sure, but I’m pretty positive that he won’t think that.” She stops to accept a glass of water. “Now you’re going to invite him or you will be uninvited.”

“But I can’t be uninvited I’m the BFOTB!”

“You’re the what?”

“The BFOTB. Best Friend of the Bride,” Harry explains like it’s obvious, which it should be. “Have you never seen Gilmore Girls?”

Gemma arches an eyebrow. “Can’t say that I have.”

“Oh,” Harry’s voice going soft. “Louis and I have been watching it. It’s kinda our thing.”

“Okay. And you’re going to bring him with you to my wedding.” Gemma leans forward to sign her name at the bottom of a document on the employee’s desk. Harry sighs and leans back in his chair.

\--

He’s been pacing back in forth in front of Louis’ office for fifteen minutes now. Why does he always have troubling entering Louis’ office? It should be no problem right, especially since they’re _official_ now, he should be able to just open the door and slip inside. Obviously Harry has to make it about ten times harder than it actually is.

Finally he takes a deep breath, knocks on the door once, opens it and steps inside, letting the door fall shut behind him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis smiles up at him, his eyes crinkling and it makes Harry’s heart skip a beat like it always does. “Just give me a second and we can walk out together.”

“Actually, um--” Harry clears his throat. “I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening?”

Louis stands up and takes his jacket off the back of his chair and shrugs it on. He walks around his desk and pulls Harry in for a quick peck on the lips. “Nope, free as a bird. Why do you have something in mind?”

“I was thinking that you could come over to mine. We could watch really bad movies on Netflix, order takeout, cuddle on the couch. You know, that kind of thing.”

“Harry Styles,” Louis’ voice is light and mocking. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes,” Harry smiles and says confidently. “Yes I am.”

“Okay then. It’s a date.” Louis’ eyes drop to Harry’s mouth. Harry steps forward and closes the distance between them, sucking a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.

\--

Harry searches their mound of blankets and empty takeout containers for the remote, once he finds it he presses the power button turning off the telly.

"So," Louis drawls, "that was pretty awful."

Harry giggles. "Yeah, that was probably one of the worst movies I've ever seen."

They're quiet for awhile after that, perfectly content on staying wrapped underneath their blankets. Harry loves how effortless it's always been with Louis, how easy it is for him to just be himself. He honestly likes Louis so much.

A few minutes later Harry can feel Louis' eyes on him. "What?" He asks, turning to face him.

Louis shrugs and a smirk spreads across his face. Then he's throwing their blankets on the floor before pushing Harry down onto his back on the couch with Louis on top of him.

"Lou, what are you--"

He's cut off by Louis' mouth pressing into his own and he immediately melts into it, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Is he ever going to lose that squirmy feeling in his gut whenever Louis kisses him? God, he hopes not.

He also hasn't gotten used to the fact that this is his boyfriend. That _Louis_ is his _boyfriend_. It still makes him feel giddy. 

It's their deepest kiss yet and Louis is nibbling on his bottom lip - which drives Harry crazy - and is licking into his mouth with so much force and Harry's starting to get _hard_. Christ, he's getting hard just from _kissing_. What's wrong with him? He tries to shift his his crotch so it isn’t pressing against Louis’ thigh, but with every move he makes Louis just follows him. God, he’s so embarrassed, Louis is going to think he’s a _freak_.

Louis detaches his mouth from Harry’s and bends down to suck at his neck. Harry’s whole body goes pliant, he loves when Louis leaves marks on him. Louis just barely sinks his teeth into the bruise he just left on the side of Harry’s neck and the pleasure and slight pain from that makes Harry buck his hips up because he _really_ liked that.

Louis pulls back to smirk at him before sliding his hand down Harry’s body and toys with the waistband of Harry’s jeans. He pops the button and slides the zipper down, slips his hand underneath and palms Harry’s now fully hard dick through his boxers.

“Louis,” Harry whines. “Louis. Wait. Stop.”

Louis immediately pulls back. “Shit, Harry I’m so sorry. I just got a little carried away. I should have asked. I shouldn’t have assumed that--”

“No.” Harry cuts him off. “I want it. It’s just that, um.” He turns his head to try and hide his blush in the pillow.

Louis reaches up and runs his fingers along Harry’s cheek. “Just what love?”

Harry can feel himself blushing all the way down to his toes. Louis is going to laugh at him. “I’ve just never, um, you know. Done this before. With anyone. Ever.”

“You’ve never had a blowjob before?”

“No. I--” Harry stops. “Wait, you were going to give me a blowjob?”

“Yeah,” Louis says softly, the corner of his lips lifting up. “But only if you want to. I definitely don’t want to pressure you into something that you aren’t comfortable with. I would _never_.”

“No I want. Fuck, _I want_. I just thought you should know that I’ve never been with anyone before, like sexually. All I’ve ever done with someone is kissing. So I thought I would tell you just in case I’m not, um, good.” Louis opens his mouth to say something, but Harry rushes on before he can. “No one has ever even _seen_ my, um, you know. Well except my mum.” Louis raises his eyebrows at him. “Shit, no. I meant like when I was a baby. She hasn’t seen it, like, hard or anything.” This just keeps getting worse by the second. “Say something please. Change the subject off of my mum.”

Louis winds his hand into Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp, and Harry leans into the touch. “I really appreciate you telling me that, Harry. But we don’t have to do this. We can wait until you’re a little more comfortable with it. Or we don’t even have to do it all. Ever. If you don’t want. All I want is for you to be happy.” Louis starts to get up, but Harry pulls him back down.

“I am happy Lou, because _you_ make me happy. I’m just a little nervous is all. I want this, I really do want this. I want everything with you.” It’s probably a little too early into their relationship to be admitting something like that, but he means it and he doesn’t really care. And it seems like Louis doesn’t either because he doesn’t even bat an eye when Harry says it.

“Okay, but only if you’re totally sure.” Harry nods. “I’m going to make you feel so good. And if you don’t like it or get uncomfortable or _anything_ , please let me know and I’ll stop. Promise.” Harry nods again.

Louis shimmies down his body and lays in between his spread legs. He rucks Harry’s shirt up to just underneath his armpits. “I love your tattoos so much, Harry. Especially these,” Louis says, gently trailing his fingers along the laurels inked on Harry’s hips quickly following it with a soft press of his lips, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “These I really like. So sexy.” 

Harry preens from the complement and then moans outwardly when Louis palms at his crotch again. Louis tugs on his jeans and Harry lifts his hips off the couch so Louis can pull them and his boxers down his legs. Harry closes his eyes because he's so _nervous_ and he's practically naked while Louis is still fully clothed. What if Louis thinks he's ugly when he sees him like this? His eyes snap open when he hears Louis inhale sharply.

"You've got the most gorgeous cock." Louis says, his voice several octaves deeper than before.

"What?" Harry giggles. "It's just a penis."

"No, it's not. It's so pretty. And _huge_. Fuck." Louis' voice is filled with so much awe that it's causing Harry's head to swim. "I don't think I can fit all that in my mouth."

" _Louis_!" Harry squeaks.

"What? It's true. But I'm gonna try my best." Louis crawls back up Harry's body and places a soft kiss against his lips. "Now, are you sure you're okay with this?" 

"Very okay." Harry reassure hims. "Just, um." Harry points over Louis' shoulder where Fiona is perched by the window watching them.

"Fiona?" Louis questions.

"She's never seen me like this. She's never even seen me naked before. She's never going to be able to look at me the same way."

Harry can tell that Louis is holding back a laugh. "You want me to go put her in your room or something?" 

"Would you? Please?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Oh my god, you're such a dork." He kisses Harry hard on the mouth before getting up and grabbing Fiona and heading towards Harry's bedroom.

While Louis is gone Harry tries to get himself under control. His erection had flagged a little due to his nervousness. He doesn't even know why he's nervous. Probably due to the fact that he's about to receive his first ever blowjob - first ever sexual experience - from _Louis_ of all people. But what if Louis expects him to return the favor afterwards? What do you even do? 

Harry closes his eyes and circles his hand around his cock tugging it back to full hardness. "Shit." His eyes fly open and he sees Louis standing next to the couch, eyes locked onto where Harry has a hand wrapped around himself.

"Oh." Harry quickly lets his hand fall away. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Louis says slowly. "You're so fit. Fuck, I can't wait to get my mouth on you."

Harry gestures toward his crotch. "Go ahead." He’s surprised at how steady and confident that came out.

Louis kisses Harry again before climbing onto the couch and settling back in between Harry's spread legs. He wastes no time drawing Harry in between his lips. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and moans so loudly that he’s pretty sure Niall heard it from next door.

He’s never experienced anything like this before and he’s feeling a little overwhelmed. No. _A lot_ overwhelmed. Louis’ mouth is so wet and warm around him and it’s the most incredible thing Harry has ever felt in his life.

Louis takes him in a little more than halfway and wraps his hands around the rest and gently twists. He’s bobbing his head up and down and making these obscene slurping noises and Harry doesn’t think he’s going to be able to live through this. He’s honestly going to die with his dick in Louis’ mouth.

Louis pulls off a little and just lightly suckles on the head of Harry’s cock, tongue dipping into the slit, while still twisting his hand. And _fuck_ if that’s not the most amazing thing in the world. Harry’s eyes flutter open and he immediately has to snap them shut because he nearly comes right then from the sight in between his legs. Louis has his eyes closed and his cheekbones are even more pronounced because of the way he’s sucking, his lips are red and puffy. 

Louis sinks down again so fast that it surprises Harry and he bucks his hips up shoving his cock further down Louis’ throat. Louis pulls off, spluttering.

“Shit.” Harry reaches down to grab Louis’ hand that’s splayed across his stomach. “Shit, Lou. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Louis tells him, his voice rough. God, Harry _made_ him sound like that. He sounds like that just from sucking Harry’s cock. Harry doesn’t even know how he’s surviving this. “Just please try to stay still for me, love. I can deepthroat, it’s just been awhile since I’ve done this. And you’re quite big.”

He doesn’t give Harry any time to say anything because Louis takes him in his mouth again, this time sinking almost all the way down, tongue flat against the underside. Harry can literally _feel_ his throat relaxing around him, and - _fuck_ he can feel him swallowing around him too.

Harry throws his head back against the armrest of the couch, whimpering pathetically, trying not to completely lose his mind. Louis’ bobbing his head again, this time taking even more of Harry’s cock into this mouth, his nose _almost_ touching the coarse hair on Harry's stomach. Louis was definitely right about that deepthroating thing. Harry thinks he would like to try that with Louis someday. 

Harry doesn't think he’s ever going to be able to get used to this sensation, doesn't ever want it to stop, but he can already feel the tightness in his gut. His entire body feels as if it has been lit on fire.

He lasts just three more quick bobs of Louis’s head, doesn't even have time to warn him before he’s coming, _hard_. Louis pulls off fairly quickly, the last few drops of Harry’s come landing on his cheek. And if Harry thought the sight of Louis sucking his cock was overwhelming, _this_ is even worse. He’s having a little bit of trouble with his breathing.

“Was that alright?” Louis asks, his voice even rougher than before.

Was that alright, what the hell, what _even_.

“Yes,” he answers weakly. “More than. Amazing even.”

“Thank you for fueling my ego.” Louis laughs.

“Can I, um,” Harry blushes motioning towards Louis’ crotch. “For you?”

"Oh yeah, sure babe." Louis lays back on the opposite side of the couch and unbuttons his jeans. "Maybe just a quick wank, yeah? It's not gonna take me too long, you're kind of fucking hot so."

Harry blushes from the compliment and scrambles over to help Louis out of his trousers and boxers which Harry throws somewhere off to the side once they're off Louis' body. 

Of course Harry had seen Louis' cock before, he's never going to be able to forget that moment, but he's never seen it like this, flushed and wet and so hard that it's almost standing straight up from his body. Now he finally understands what Louis meant about the pretty dick thing, because wow, Louis' is beautiful. But everything about Louis is beautiful, so Harry can't really say he's all that surprised. 

Harry chews on his bottom lip, contemplating how the hell he's going to do this when he feels fingers wrapping around his wrist. He looks up at Louis whose face is soft, calm, and serious. 

"Hey don't be nervous. Just do whatever you like when you do it to yourself. I'm probably going to come the second you get your hand on me anyway, so don't give it too much thought okay." Louis tells him and Harry's heart swells with so much adoration for this boy. Which may be a little weird because they're both naked from the waist down, but Harry doesn't care he just really likes Louis.

He reaches out and wraps his hand around the base of Louis' cock, and wow he's actually touching another person's dick. It actually feels quite nice, smooth and warm against his palm. He gives it a few little squeezes and Louis hisses. 

"Hey Haz, not to pressure you or anything," Louis says, his voice strained, "but maybe you could move your hand a little bit."

Shit, right. He's supposed to be jerking Louis off. He gives Louis' cock a couple slow tugs, the foreskin moving up with his hand. This is incredibly hot and Harry's just a little bit mesmerized by it. 

He gets a little quicker with each upstroke and he runs his thumb across the head on every other one. Louis moans high and breathy underneath him. He sounds like that because of _Harry_. He made Louis make a sex noise. Harry's soft dick twitches feebly against his thigh. 

One more fast stroke and Louis' coming all over his stomach and Harry's hand. And that's _definitely_ the hottest thing Harry has ever seen. He wants to make Louis come over and over again. 

"Thanks darling. You're really good with your hands." Louis tells him and Harry preens. "Stay here. I'm going to grab some tissues to clean us up with." He gets up off the couch and Harry watches his arse jiggle as he walks into the kitchen. 

Once Louis has disappeared around the corner, Harry looks down at his hand still covered with Louis' come. Louis swallowed most of Harry's and he wonders if it really tastes all that bad. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks a little bit off. It's a little salty, and little bitter, but not terrible. 

"Shit babe, you're gonna make me hard again." Harry looks over to see Louis staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Oops." Harry says, not feeling sorry at all. 

Louis just rolls his eyes and cleans Harry up and presses his lips against Harry's neck. Harry melts into it. 

"Hey, Lou?" Harry asks, his voice slightly breathy due to the way Louis is sucking on his neck. "Do you maybe want to spend the night?" He’s nervous. He wonders if he’ll ever stop being nervous around Louis. If Louis says yes this will be the first time they’ve spent the night together. He feels all the heat in his body rush to his cheeks.

"I'd love to." Louis mumbles against his neck. 

As soon as they open the door to Harry's bedroom, Fiona comes darting out. She hates being locked up. Hopefully because Louis' the one that locked her in there, she'll hold a grudge against him instead of Harry. 

They both take off the rest of their clothes and climb into bed. Harry falls asleep as soon as he feels Louis' arms wrap around him and pull him close to his chest.

\--

Harry wakes up twenty minutes before his alarm is set to go off and with something warm and soft pressing up against his back.

He very gently unwraps himself from Louis' arms, careful not to wake him, and rolls over to face him. Louis looks so much younger in his sleep, his features even more elegant, and just as strikingly beautiful as always. His eyelashes are fanning out against his cheeks, one of which is sunken into the pillow, and his slightly parted lips puffing out soft breaths every few seconds. 

Harry watches the easy rise and fall of Louis’ bare chest. He tenderly runs his fingertips down the length of Louis’ arm, linking their fingers together when he reaches his hand. Louis hums and shuffles a little closer into Harry’s chest. Harry smiles softly and kisses his shoulder. He wants to wake up to this every morning for the rest of his life. God, Harry loves him.

Wait.

No that's not right. They only just became boyfriends a little over a month ago. But he is Harry's first boyfriend. Well he's Harry's first _everything_. So it's totally understandable that he fell for him pretty quickly. Right? And they were friends for quite awhile before that.

Harry shakes his head to clear away those thoughts. He pulls back the sheets and rolls out of bed. The second his feet hit the floor, Fiona jumps up on the bed and takes his place, snuggling up against Louis' chest. Harry narrows his eyes at her. Guess she doesn't hate Louis for locking her up after all. 

"He's mine." He warns her and she just hisses at him in response. Whatever, he'll deal with her later. 

He grabs a pair of boxers briefs out of the top drawer of his dresser, slips them on, then shuffles his way out towards the kitchen. 

He usually has something quick for breakfast before work, like toast or porridge, but since Louis is here and he woke up a little earlier than normal, he thinks he'll make them a proper fry up. He opens the fridge and pulls out the eggs and the bacon along with a couple of sausages. 

He’s watching the bacon sizzle in the pan when he feels arms wrap around his waist. He spins around in Louis’ arms, and wow, that was a bad idea because his breath gets knocked out of him because Louis looks amazing. His hair is disheveled from sleep, his face is soft, and his eyes are still slightly droopy. And he’s shirtless with a pair of jogging bottoms hung _very_ low on his hips. Actually, a pair of _Harry’s_ jogging bottoms because they’re all bunched up around his ankles, which is incredibly endearing. Harry’s heart clenches in his chest. He leans down and places a soft kiss in between the dips of Louis’s collarbones. “Morning.”

Louis gives him a sleepy smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “I could get used to this. Waking up to you in the kitchen half naked and making me breakfast.”

“Oh,” Harry says turning back around to tend to the bacon. “I was just making enough for me. Did you want some?”

“Oi.” Louis swats him in the back playfully. “You get one little blowjob and suddenly you’re very cheeky.”

Harry stills. “So you aren’t like freaked out that I’m, um you know, a _virgin_?” God, he hates that word. He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks that he’ll later just blame on the steam coming from the bacon, which he probably should have taken off the stove already. Hopefully Louis likes it extra crispy. 

“Hey no,” Louis wraps his arms tighter around Harry’s waist and plants several soft kisses against the back of his shoulders. Harry instantly feels every muscle in his body relax. “I’m so happy you told me that, love. I’m not going to pressure you into anything, you know I would never do that. We’re going to move at your speed, okay? And if you don’t ever want to do anything again, I would be perfectly happy with that.”

Yeah, Harry definitely loves him. That’s some information he’s not going to share with Louis anytime soon though, he doesn’t want to scare him away by being too clingy. “Okay, thanks.” He takes the skillet off the hot stove and carefully lifts the bacon out with a pair of tongs and places them on a paper towel covered plate to sop up the extra grease. “Would you mind making us some tea please?”

“Sure thing, love.”

Harry turns around to see Louis scratching a very chuffed looking Fiona who is sitting on the edge of the island. He tries to ignore the swelling in his chest because it's definitely silly to be this happy about his cat and his boyfriend getting along so well. “She isn't allowed to be on the counter.” Harry points his tongs at them. 

Louis immediately stops petting her and turns to face Harry, his hands behind his back and a frown on his face. He looks as if he's just been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. “Right, of course. I'm sorry.” He picks Fiona up and gently places her on the ground. “Bad girl Fiona. Cats aren't allowed on the kitchen counter.” Harry had to bite his lip to stop the smile that's currently trying to spread across his face. Louis turns back towards him once Fiona has scurried her way out of the kitchen. “I'll just go and make that tea now.”

Harry spins back around to finish up the food. The bacon is done, the sausages are almost there, the beans are heating up, so he starts working on the eggs. He always saves those for last because he knows the tend to get cold fairly quickly. “How would your like your eggs?”

“Scrambled please. I'm not a big fan of fried eggs.” Louis’ response comes from directly behind him then suddenly there's two plates and some silverware being placed down next to the stove and a hand reaches out to steal a piece of bacon. “I thought I’d bring you some plates while we wait for the kettle to boil.”

Harry opens the carton of eggs, takes two of them out, and cracks them into the pan. He checks to make sure no shell got before he starts to scramble. 

Once those are done he scoops them onto one of the plates along with a little bit of everything else and sets it aside for Louis. He then begins to fry up a couple eggs for himself. 

Louis is setting their finished tea on the kitchen table by the time all the cooking is done. Harry plates everything up for himself, grabs Louis’ plate, and places them down on the table as well. 

They eat in silence for awhile, Louis scrolling through his phone and making please little noises every now and then when he takes a bite.

“Would you mind giving me a ride to work this morning?” Harry asks around a mouthful of bacon.

“Yeah, of course,” Louis nods. “As longs as you don’t mind leaving a little early to stop by my place. I need to shower and grab a change of clothes. I really shouldn’t show up to work today in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday.”

“You know,” Harry begins. “You could just wear your jacket and your trousers and I can let you borrow a shirt of mine. And you can always shower here. To save time.”

Louis picks up his mug and takes a sip. The steam making the tip of his nose turn pink. “Yeah, that would be easier. As long as you’re sure you are okay with it.”

“I’m okay with it.” Harry uses a piece of toast to sop up some of his eggs. He keeps looking at his plate as he continues talking. “We could also, um you know, shower together. If you like, wanted to. Just to save even more time.”

Louis smirks with his mouth full. He chews and swallows before saying, “showering with my incredibly fit boyfriend or showering all by myself? I dunno princess, you've given me quite the dilemma.”

Harry blushes profusely and stirs his beans around with his fork. “Yeah, you're right. It was a stupid idea. We can just go--”

“Harry,” Louis reaches across to table to run his fingers along Harry’s arm. “I was being sarcastic. Do you really think I'd pass up the opportunity to shower with you? You're just really cute when you get all flustered.” Harry bites his lip and blushes even harder. “Yeah, just like that.” Louis moves his fingers from Harry's arm to brush across his heated cheeks.

They finish up their breakfast and Louis helps clean all the dishes even though Harry tells him he doesn’t have to, but Louis _insists_. Harry heads into his bedroom to pick out clothes for the both of them and by the time he steps into the bathroom the water is running and the steam is already fogging up the mirror. 

He wiggles out of his boxer briefs and kicks them aside before pulling back the curtain and joining Louis in the shower.

He's momentarily dumbstruck as he watches the water rushing down Louis’ smooth, golden skin. He's so beautiful. 

“Hi,” Louis greets with a smile when he notices Harry staring. 

Harry takes a tentative step closer. “Hi.”

“Can I wash your hair?” Louis asks, holding up the bottle of Harry's shampoo. 

Harry nods and he turns around with his back facing Louis. He startles when he feels a hand on his hip pulling him back a little. 

He melts the second he feels Louis’ fingers in his hair. He's so glad he's facing the wall because he's starting to get hard. He may have a thing for people playing with his hair and being only inches away from a wet and naked Louis definitely isn't helping his situation. 

When Louis moves him under the shower head, he discreetly tries to maneuver himself around so Louis won't notice how hard he is, but he stops all his efforts when Louis presses himself up against Harry’s back to get under the water as well. He's just as hard as he is. 

Without even thinking he spins around and wraps a hand around both Louis and himself. He groans deep in his throat when he starts stroking his hand back and forth. 

“Jesus,” Louis gasps. “I knew those massive hands of yours would come in handy eventually.”

Harry’s momentum falters a bit when he giggles. 

“What?” Louis asks a little breathlessly. “What's so funny?”

“Get it? _Handy_.” Harry uses his his free hand to point at where he's currently stroking both of their cocks. 

“Oh god,” Louis groans. “Well you can stop jerking me off now cause that has softened me right up.”

“Hey,” Harry whines and sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. Even though Louis’ dick stays quite hard in his hand, going against what he just said. He swipes his thumb across the tip of Louis’ cock and that effectively shuts him up. 

The friction is good, _so good_ , he already feels close to coming, and he can tell Louis is just as affected. A few minutes later Louis leans forward and breathes heavily into Harry’s chest, his hands tight like vices on Harry’s shoulders. “ _Fuck_ Harry,” he pants. “This is going to be over embarrassingly fast.”

Harry smirks into the top of Louis’ head as he speeds up his hand and just one, two, three strokes later Louis is coming with a gasp, biting into Harry’s pec which tips Harry over the edge as well. 

“Good thing we’re in the shower,” Harry points out as he runs his sticky hand under the water. “Easy cleanup.”

“So,” Louis says once they’re getting dressed in Harry’s closet. “You remember the day after we first kissed and I was late to work and you thought I regretted kissing you?”

Harry nods as he pulls his trousers off the hanger.

“Well,” he suddenly looks nervous and Harry’s brows furrow with worry. “I was taking a shower, you know as I usually do in the mornings before work, and I was thinking about kissing you and how badly I wanted to kiss you _again_ ,” he pushes his fringe out of his eyes and looks away from Harry. “And I kind of got really turned on and jerked off to you,” he rushes out in one breath. “That’s why I was late that day.”

Harry stops breathing and just hovers with his trousers only pulled on halfway, his cheeks turning pink. “You got off to me? You _get off_ to the thought of me?”

“Obviously,” Louis says, eyes rolling. “Now hurry up and get dressed or we’re going to be late.”

\--

Most everything for the wedding is done now. All the flowers are picked out, the caterers and the photographer is book, Gemma has had her final fitting for her dress, and everything is finally coming together.

He is still having a hard time trying to wrap his head around the fact that his sister is getting married. She deserves to be happy. She deserves the world. 

He's currently sat at Gemma’s kitchen table and they're working on the seating chart, one of the last little details they have to sort out before they're finally done. 

Harry is filling out the actual seating chart while Gemma does the place settings. She's writing each one of the guests name on a fake green leaf with a silver pen and it's very simple yet elegant and matches the centerpieces perfectly. 

“So Mark and I will be sitting at the head table with the rest of the bridal party,” Gemma says as she points to the long table on the seating chart. “This side--” she points to the left side of the chart, “--is for our family and the other side is for Mark’s family. It's six to a table, so I was thinking that at this first table we can put mum and Robin, nan and granddad, then you and Louis.”

Harry _still_ hasn't asked Louis to the wedding yet, even though it's only a month away. He's just nervous. It's not like he thinks Louis will say no, he doesn't want him to think it means more than what it really is. “Well what about dad? Shouldn't he sit at this table with us?”

“At first I was going to have him sit there,” Gemma states. “But now that you're bringing Louis, I thought you would rather have him sit with you than off with one of our extended family members. Dad can just sit at the next table.”

Harry just nods and writes in the names on the chart. He hopes Gemma doesn't notice him avoiding the subject, but of course she does. 

“You still haven't asked him have you?”

Harry keeps his eyes on the paper. “I'm going to. I just haven't found the right time to ask.”

“Harry, it's really not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be.” Gemma places her hand on top of Harry’s, stopping him from writing anymore. 

“I know,” Harry sighs. “I'll ask him soon I promise.. Can we go back to the seating chart now?”

Gemma gently squeezes his hand. “Sure.”

\--

“The food is almost ready, love!”

The weather has been _incredible_ the last few days; sunny, the absolute perfect temperature, and breezy. And that’s exactly the reason why he’s currently floating around on his back in Louis’ pool. He’s spent the entire weekend at Louis’, coming over right after work on Friday and it’s now Sunday afternoon. Ninety percent of that time has been spent in the pool. He may have a slight obsession.

He floats his way over to the stairs and climbs out of the pool, drying off with the towel Louis hands him. 

“You’re only dating me for my pool, aren’t you?” Louis teases.

Harry blushes all the way down to his toes. He _loves_ being teased by Louis, and that’s pretty much all he’s been doing this entire weekend. 

Louis has cooked them some chicken and vegetables on the grill and Harry didn’t realize just how hungry he was until he sees all the food laid out on the plates. They eat on the side of the pool with their feet dipped into the warm water. Needless to say, the food is delicious.

“Ugh, I reek of chlorine,” Louis comments after they’ve put their dirty dishes in the sink. “I think I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?”

“No, I’ll probably shower later,” Harry answers. “Can I borrow some clean clothes though?”

Harry fidgets on the edge of Louis’ bed while Louis in the shower. There’s been something nagging at the back of his mind all weekend, but he has no idea how to say what he’s feeling without totally embarrassing himself.

He didn’t notice the sound of the water running had stopped, didn’t notice that Louis had entered the bedroom again until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to a damp Louis with a navy blue towel tied loosely around his hips. Harry might have whimpered.

“You need clothes, yeah?” Louis asks as he walks towards his closet. “Trackies and a t shirt okay?”

Harry doesn’t answer, he doesn’t completely trust his voice right now. 

The next time he looks up it’s to see Louis standing next to him with the clothes in his  
outstretched hand along with a puzzled look on his face. Harry stares at the clothes for a few beats because he can’t seem to remember what he’s supposed to do with them, until he finally realizes and takes them.

“You alright, love?” Louis asks, a furrow still in between his brows. He takes a seat next to Harry on the bed. “You seem to have worked yourself into a right state.”

Harry notices that Louis is _still in only a towel_ and his brain completely malfunctions and he just blurts out what’s been on his mind all weekend long. “I want to suck your cock.” When his ears finally catch up and hear what he says he groans and drops his head into this hands, his face _flaming_. “Oh God.”

He feels a hand rubbing up and down his back. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“It’s far too late for that,” Harry mumbles into his hands.

“Harry would you look at me please.”

He slowly lifts his head and turns his body to face Louis. He’s expecting to get laughed at and maybe even teased again, but instead Louis’ face is completely serious.

“Do you really want to or do you just feel like you have to because I did it for you?” Louis questions.

Harry’s moved on from embarrassment and now the only thing bouncing around inside his head is the mantra of _need_ and _want_. He desperately wants to make Louis feel good. “I really want to. Please.”

Louis moves the hand on Harry’s back to his face and thumbs along his jawline. “Alright. Might as well do it right now. I mean I am only wearing just a towel.”

Harry awkwardly stands at the foot of the bed, fiddling with his hands, his toes pointed inwards, and watches Louis situate himself to lay down with his head resting against the pillows. Harry climbs onto the bed a little clumsily and sits in the middle right at Louis’ waist. Louis goes to untie the towel, but Harry reaches out to stop him. “Don’t.”

Louis nods and lets his hands fall to his sides. Harry swallows and tries to shake off the feeling of being so young, so inexperienced, he hates feeling like that around Louis. “Will you help me? Tell me what to do and what you like and stuff?”

Louis voice sounds almost strangled when he replies. “Of course.”

His hands are shaking as he hesitantly runs his fingers along Louis’ waist, right above the towel, his skin warm and soft underneath his fingertips. “Could we maybe kiss a little bit first?”

“Absolutely,” Louis responds with a smile, making grabby hands towards him. “I’m never one to turn down kisses.”

He shuffles up the bed until he’s lying with half his body on top of Louis’. He takes Louis’ chin into his hands and presses their mouths together. It’s hot and desperate right off the bat, Louis’ teeth gently nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. 

Louis’ hand tangles in Harry’s hair, still a little wet from the pool, and he gasps into Louis’ mouth. His hands start shaking a little less and less with every swipe of their tongues. He’s feeling braver now because this is just Louis, he’d never do anything to make Harry feel bad about himself. He desperately wants to do this for Louis, to make him feel good. His entire body is _burning_ with it. 

He breaks the kiss only to drag his lips down Louis’ neck and suck on his collarbone. He trails light kisses down the length of Louis’ body and stops at the soft swell of his tummy just underneath his belly button.

Harry carefully unties the towel from around Louis’ waist and tosses it off the side of the bed. And, well, there’s now a dick in his face. He’s obviously seen it before, even had his hand around it a few times, but this is different somehow, it’s _monumental_. And he starts to panic again.

Louis must notices because he says with a slightly rough voice and a hand on Harry’s cheek, “Wrap your fingers around the base. Give it a couple licks to see whether you like it. Get used to the taste.”

Harry steels himself and does as he says and sticks out his tongue to lap at the tip. It’s smooth, almost silky and the taste isn’t terrible, salty and bitter even a little sour, just like what he was expecting. He purses his lips and ducks further down until just the head of Louis’ cock pops into his mouth. He suckles on it, swirls his tongue over it and he _loves_ it, loves the way it makes Louis fist the bedspread and his breathing a little heavier.

He sinks lower, suddenly dizzy with the need to please, to be good, and Louis’ thighs twitch with the movement. 

“Move your hand too,” Louis croaks, his voice not much more than a rasp. 

So Harry tightens his fingers and twists while he strokes up and down. He’s loving the stretch he gets in his jaw when he hollows his cheeks and takes even more of Louis’ cock deeper into his mouth until his lips meet his fist.

“Your mouth, _fuck_ ,” Louis breathes out. “That’s so good, Harry. You’re doing so well.”

If Harry could smile with a cock in his mouth that’s what he’d be doing right now, reveling in the praises Louis gives him. He starts to bob his head, not even caring about the spit dribbling down his chin and onto his knuckles. He’s making an absolute mess of himself and Louis, his mouth stuffed too full to swallow. 

He’s having to rut against the bed to relieve some of the pressure on his own achingly hard cock, feeling like he could come any second just from sucking Louis. He pulls his mouth off for a little breather, his hand still flying over Louis’ cock.

He kisses along his length from base to tip, Louis moaning a little frustratedly underneath him, before he stuffs him back into his mouth. He tightens his lips and presses his tongue against the bump on the underside of the head. Louis’ rocking his hips slightly, like he wants to just fuck right into Harry’s mouth, and he moans at the thought of _that_.

Harry’s eyes roll into the back of his head when Louis yanks on his hair in just the right way and he spills into his swim trunks. He blanks out for a moment, lips going slack around Louis’ cock, and he’s rutting desperately against the mattress. He recovers quickly and takes Louis down as far as he can. He feels his throat relax to take more, he gags a bit but holds still, tears springing to the corner of his eyes. 

He’s short of breath and feeling a little spacey, his mind a little cottony, he doesn't even have a technique, just keeps his lips tight and his tongue curled. Louis is definitely not complaining though. He’s beautifully incoherent now, panting and moaning freely, his hairline beading with sweat.

“Baby, I’m close. I’m gonna--” He cuts himself off sharply when Harry hums happily and swallows him down even _further_. Louis gasps, sounding a little strangled, as he spills into Harry’s mouth. Harry feels Louis’ cock pulsing against his lips as he swallows. Louis sinks into the mattress, spent and boneless, thighs quivering even after Harry pulls off.

“So that was incredible.” Louis blinks up at him and Harry preens. “Come up here so I can return the favor.”

Harry blushes and hides his face in Louis’ thigh. “I may have already, um, gotten off,” He mumbles embarrassingly into Louis’ flushed skin. “You pulled my hair and I was really enjoying doing that and--”

He stops when Louis pulls him up and kisses him hard on the mouth. “God, that’s so hot. And I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He kisses Harry again, lingering a little longer this time. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

\--

With all the time Harry has been spending with Louis and putting all the finishing touches on the wedding with Gemma, he's hardly even seen Niall.

And Niall definitely notices this because he comes over one evening and practically drags Harry straight out of the house and into his car. 

“Did you know that Louis used to work here when he was younger?” Harry comments casually as Niall pulls into the carpark. 

“Can we have one nice day together without you bringing up your perfect boyfriend?”

Harry’s about to apologize - he doesn’t mean to always talk about Louis he just can’t help it sometimes - but he gets a look at Niall and he’s smiling. There’s no sign on his face that he meant that seriously.

“I’m not making any promises.”

They make their way inside and the place is pretty empty, a handful of employees at the front and only a few other customers besides themselves.

“What are we doing here anyway?” Harry asks once they stop in an aisle of toy cars.

“I need to get something for my nephew,” Niall answers. “My brother and his wife are coming to visit this weekend and they’re bringing the little guy.” He picks up a decent sized blue truck. The box says that all the doors are functioning and even the headlights work. Batteries not included. “What do you think of this?”

Harry shrugs, he’s not sure what toys little boys are into. He wasn’t really into toy cars when he was one.

Niall decides on the truck after all and he grabs some batteries as they make their way to the front of the store to check out.

They hit up a pub afterwards and that’s why Harry is now lying down in a booth in the pub with his head dangling off the side. It's far too hard to be comfortable and he doesn't even want to _think_ about all the filth that is likely all over it. But he's a little tipsy and he's with his best friend who is the one paying for all of Harry’s drinks, so really he's not complaining. 

“I want something fruity,” he tells the ceiling. 

“Absolutely not,” Niall’s voice comes from somewhere on the other side of the booth. “All you've had is beer so far and if you switch now you're just going to make yourself sick.”

Harry does not pout into the back of the booth. Okay maybe he does, but for only like a second. “You're no fun.”

Niall cackles which just makes Harry pout even more. He's turns on his side and yanks on Niall’s trouser leg from underneath the table. “Oi, stop that!”

Harry sits up properly and pokes at his plate of soggy chips. “Can we get some food that doesn't suck?”

“Can you stop complaining?” Niall fires back. 

Harry throws one of his soggy chips at Niall’s face and it hits him right on the nose. Niall doesn't even bat an eye, just throws it right back before waving down one of the waitresses and ordering them some real food.

\--

“How about this one?”

He shouldn't look. He _knows_ he shouldn't look, yet he's turning to face Louis, who is holding up a paint chip with a very bright shade of hot pink. 

Harry has been wanting to repaint his living room for a couple years now, he's just never actually gotten around to doing it. But he's realized that he's going to have to make time to do it otherwise he will end up putting it off for a couple more years. 

He was planning on doing it by himself, maybe inviting Niall over to help, but Louis had offered and Harry is not one to turn Louis down. 

They're in the third hardware store of the day looking and paint chips and hopefully picking out a color Harry likes and taking home a couple gallons of it. But unfortunately Harry has been incredible picky and he can't seem to be able to find just the _right_ color.

And it doesn't help that Louis has been a pain the in arse all day. He's been picking out the most garish colors that he _knows_ Harry would never choose and frankly, it's really starting to drive Harry crazy. 

“No,” he says quite bluntly, turning back to the selection of paint chips in front of him. 

“But you like pink,” Louis says back like that's going to totally change Harry’s mind. 

“You're right, I do like pink.” He's trying to stay calm, trying not to go off on Louis in the middle of a hardware store. “But not as the color of my living room walls.”

Louis just shrugs and places the pink paint chip back on its spot on the wall. 

Harry moves down to the next section and it’s only a few minutes later when Louis is tapping on his shoulder with a black paint chip in his other hand, and that’s about the last straw.

“Louis, do I need to remind you that it was _your_ idea to help me with this?” Harry asks. “I was perfectly fine and capable of doing this on my own, but all day you’ve been a huge pain in my arse. You’re picking out colors that you know perfectly well that I don’t like. If you’re doing this just to annoy me well congratulations because you’ve succeeded. Now if you aren’t willing to actually help then you can just leave.”

Louis’ face falls and he actually looks upset. Harry instantly feels bad. “I’m sorry,” Louis mumbles as he puts the black paint chip back. He continues the straighten the other paint chips on the wall instead of looking up at Harry. “You seemed so stressed out about this and I was just joking around to try and make you laugh. I had no intention of upsetting you. I’ll be serious now.”

Harry smiles. It’s literally impossible for him to stay mad at Louis. He leans over and quickly kisses Louis’ cheek. “It’s okay. And I could definitely lighten up a little bit.”

They continue looking for a little while long until Louis finally picks out the perfect color that Harry _loves_. It’s a pale blue, so pale that it’s almost white, and it’s exactly what Harry has been looking for. How it took him this long to find it he’ll never know, but at least they can finally get out of here.

He kisses Louis a little too intimately for a such a public place. “It’s perfect. Now go tell the girl behind the counter that’s been staring at you since we got here that we need a couple gallons of it. And hurry because I still need to stop by Pets at Home to pick up some food for Fiona.”

They’ve been painting for hours now and they’re almost done. Well with the first coat anyway. Except Harry has been painting over this one particular spot for quite awhile because he’s distracted. Distracted by the way the muscles in Louis’ back ripple underneath his skin when he rolls the paint roller across the wall. He ended up taking his shirt off because he kept getting paint on it and Harry has _not_ been okay since then. He's been itching to get his hands on Louis. 

“Okay,” Louis stands back from the wall to admire his work. “I think we’re done. We’ll just wait for this to dry and then do the second coat.” He walks over to Harry. “I think it looks quite nice don't you?”

Harry bites his lip and nods, too afraid to say anything, embarrassed by how affected he is just from Louis being shirtless. He sets his paintbrush down with shaking hands and stands back up to face Louis who is a lot closer than he was just a moment ago.

Louis closes the distance between them to kiss Harry’s lips. It’s a chaste, sweet little thing that only lasts a second and Harry is _not_ having any of that. He’s so bloody horny he can’t see straight. So he grabs Louis and shoves him against the laundry room door and fiercely seals their mouths together.

Louis makes a surprised noise before relaxing into it and opening his mouth in a soft groan. Their tongues slide together slicky making Harry dizzy with want. 

“Do you have a paint kink or something?” Louis chuckles as Harry drags his lips down his neck. Harry doesn’t respond, just sucks hard on the warm skin of Louis’ neck. Louis snakes a hand in between their bodies to rub against Harry’s half hard cock trapped inside his jeans. “Is this for me then?”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and whines into Louis’ shoulder. “Lou.”

“What do you want, love?” Louis asks, pushing Harry up to look into his eyes. He reaches up to brush Harry’s hair off his face.

“You,” Harry grinds his crotch against Louis’ thigh. “ _Please_.”

“Alright princess I've got you.” The pet name sends shivers through Harry’s entire body. “Let's get you out of these clothes.”

Louis helps him undress until he's standing completely naked and hard in the middle of the room. He stumbles over his own feet as Louis leads him across the room to a spot on the carpet that the paint splattered drop cloth doesn't reach. 

He lays out on the floor, placing his head onto one of the couch cushion Louis laid out for him. He’s so overwhelmed by how well Louis is already taking care of him. It makes his head feel funny and the only thing he can focus on is how badly he needs Louis’ touch. 

And then he feels it. A feather light brush of lips against his hip, a hand placed lightly on the other. Then the lips start moving over his stomach, across his chest and up his neck until they meet his own lips. Harry kisses back with all he’s got, nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip just to hear his soft little groans. 

Louis pulls away and Harry blinks his eyes open to see Louis peering down at him. He runs his hand along Harry’s cheek. “You're so beautiful,” Louis tells him. 

Harry opens his mouth to reply, but then Louis’ wrapping his other hand around Harry’s cock stroking nice and slow, the pad of his thumb dipping into the slit on each upstroke. The sharp pleasure of it searing through his body, all the way to his fingertips. Louis continues to kiss him, his hand still moving at a teasingly slow pace. But Harry isn't able to do much besides moan into his mouth. 

Then Louis starts to trail kisses down his body, stopping to flick his tongue over one of Harry’s nipples. Harry yelps and he can feel Louis’ smirk against his heated skin before moving over and doing the same to the other one. 

Before he knows it, Louis’ sucking just the tip of Harry’s cock in his mouth, his hand never letting up. The slide of Louis’ wet lips up his length is _exactly_ what he needed. Heat courses through him, his entire body shaking with it.

Louis’ moaning around him with his eyes squeezed shut like he’s loving every minute of it. His hand is pumping him fast now, but he’s sucking him slow and steady, not giving Harry any particular feeling to cling on to. 

Removing his hand, Louis sucks him down deeper, tongue flat on the underside and his cheeks hollowed _obscenely_. Once he reaches the base he holds there for a second before bobbing his head in earnest. Harry moans and scrambles for purchase, only to find nothing but the carpet within reach, he digs his nails into it so hard it hurts.

Louis’ getting sloppy now, Harry can feel the spit dribble down his cock, but he loves it, loves getting all messy. Louis’ fingers tease over his balls and then there’s a dry finger brushing over his hole. The tight pull in his gut creeps up on him so fast and, fuck he’s going to _come_ , but Louis’ pulling his mouth of him completely. He whines at the loss, the air feeling cold against his spit-slick cock, his hips bucking up into nothing.

“Harry, can I try something?” Louis asks in a rough voice.

“Anything,” Harry doesn’t even hesitate to say. He means it. Especially if he gets to come from whatever Louis wants to try.

“Do you have lube?”

Harry tries to sit up so he can go grab it from his bedroom, but Louis’ gently places a hand on his hip preventing him from getting up. “You stay. Just tell me where it is and I’ll get it.”

He lifts his right arm and points in the direction of his bedroom. “Bottom drawer of my nightstand.” 

A few seconds later Louis is returning, clutching Harry’s mostly full bottle of lube in his hand. Harry dopily smiles up at him. 

He settles back on the floor in between Harry’s spread legs. He places the lube on Harry’s stomach, just inches above where his still hard cock lies, not even sparing it a glance. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?”

“Um,” Harry closes his eyes and tires to clear the fog away from his brain so he can think. “A couple times. But I could never get the angle right and it just made my hand cramp.”

Louis hums, fingers trailing along Harry’s thigh. “Do you mind if I give it a go?”

Harry inhales sharply. His gaze flickers to Louis’ fingers still lazily drawing patterns into his thigh, and imagines them _inside of him_. Fuck, he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything more in his life. “ _Please_.” He’s too turned on to be embarrassed by the obvious desperation in his voice.

He hisses when Louis’ arms brushes against his cock when he reaches for the lube. He watches as Louis flicks the lid open and drizzles a good amount onto his fingers. “If you don’t like it tell me and I’ll stop. I’ll just go back to sucking you off, okay.”

All Harry can manage to do is nod in reply because Louis’ rubbing a wet fingertip over his rim getting it slick with lube. His breath whooshes out of him so fast he feels light headed when Louis finally presses that finger inside.

Just that one finger is _perfect_ , thick and nimble and filling him up so much already. Harry’s still having trouble getting his breath back as Louis sinks further and further inside until he’s up to the last knuckle. It feels _amazing_ , so much better than when Harry did it to himself. Granted, he didn’t really know what he was doing and Louis most definitely does, but it’s so much more. It’s indescribable and Louis hasn’t even really started yet.

“Okay so far?” Louis asks, wiggling his finger around a little.

Harry nods so fast he bangs the back of his head against the floor. “Mhm, yes.”

Louis must take that as his cue to continue because he pulls his finger almost all the way out and thrusts it back in, the glide slick and easy and _incredible_. He repeats that again and again until Harry is grinding his hips against it silently asking for more, too afraid to open his mouth because all that’s going to come out of it is the most incoherent and embarrassing babbling.

Suddenly he feels the press of a second finger against his rim as if Louis is reading his mind. Harry bites his lip as Louis squeezes it in alongside the other. The stretch burns at first - a fleeting pain that feels way too good to actually hurt - but is quickly replaced by the pleasure of being _full_.

Louis is fucking in and out of him much faster and harder than he was before, making Harry gasp out little broken breaths. He feels like he’s suspended, loves feeling this way, deliciously stretched and so, _so_ good.

Now that Harry has gotten used to that, Louis decides to change things up. He keeps his fingers buried deep inside of him, curving and twisting them. Harry was never able to get that deep himself and he’s never felt anything like it. He’s trying his hardest not to pass out.

Harry cries out when he feels it, a bright spark shooting through his veins. It’s paralyzing. Louis thrusts against that spot, confident that he’s found it. He’s _relentless_ now, curling his fingers and rubbing them in small circles, not seeming to care that Harry _can’t fucking breathe_. His legs are shaking and he’s clawing at the carpet again. 

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous like this,” Louis says, voice laced with awe as he slips in a third finger. 

Louis licks up his cock, suckeling the head into his mouth, fingers never letting up with the maddening rubbing. It feels way too good and Harry’s burning from the inside out.

“Louis. Fuck. Lou, I--” Harry throws his head back, mouth open but no sound coming out because there’s no air left in his lungs. His whole entire body is drawn tight like a bow and then he’s coming, clamping tightly around Louis’ fingers. And Louis just fingers every last drop out of him.

He’s never felt this out of control, completely boneless and afraid he’s never going to be able to move his legs again. He whimpers at the emptiness when Louis pulls out, cock still tingling, sending jolts of it throughout all his limbs.

He opens his eyes to see Louis straddling him, jeans and boxers pulled down just below his cock. His hand is _flying_ over himself and Harry doesn’t even think when he leans forward to lick at the tip. And Harry doesn’t ever want to hear his name another other way then off Louis’ lips as he’s coming. 

Louis flops off of him to lay by Harry’s side. Their lips meeting in a soft kiss, Harry sighing into it happily.

They lie in silence for awhile, hands linked, breathing heavily, and coming down together. 

“Lou?” Harry says once he's _finally_ got his breathing back under control. 

“Hm?”

“Will you be my date to my sister’s wedding?” He feels a little naughty asking like this; laying naked on his living room floor covered in both his and Louis’ come. But his brain is still recovering from his incredible orgasm. 

Next to him Louis chuckles. “I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me. I’ve got my suit picked out and everything.”

“What?” Harry asks, rolling on his side to face Louis. “So you're going?”

“Of course I am,” Louis turns on his side as well. “Gemma already gave me an invite. I was going to be your date whether you asked me or not. I was just going to show up if you didn't.”

Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid or squealing. “You do realize that you'll have to meet my family, right? Not just my mum, but like, my _whole_ family. Aunts, uncles, nans, grandads, the whole thing.”

“I realize that,” Louis replies, hand coming up to scratch through Harry’s hair. “But I'll be fine. If they are anything like you then I’m sure I will love them.”

Surely Harry had something to say, _surely_ , but he’s forgotten whatever it was and he just stares open-mouthed at Louis because _lovelovelove_. “Um,” he shakes his head, Louis’ fingers falling from his hair. “I’m going out for drinks with Gemma tonight. We’re celebrating finally being done with all the wedding stuff. You should come with us.”

Louis stands, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping up. “Sure, that sounds like fun. As long as Gemma doesn’t mind.”

“I’m sure she won’t,” Harry assure him from his spot on the floor. “But I’ll text her just in case.”

“Alright,” Louis sticks out his hand for Harry to take. “I’m pretty sure the first coat of paint has dried by now, so let’s get you washed up so we can do the second coat.”

Harry blinks at Louis’ hand before glancing around the room. Sure enough, the furniture is pushed into the middle of the room covered with a drop cloth, there’s paint brushes and cans of paint scattered around the room. He’d completely forgotten that’s what they were doing before. He sees Fiona watching them from her perch on the windowsill. He can already see it in her eyes, she’s going to be mocking him for this for _weeks_. Harry reaches up and takes Louis’ hand. “Okay.”

\--

The bar is packed when they finally make it inside, it is Saturday night after all, but luckily they spot Gemma sitting in a booth in the very back. She stands up to pull each of them into a hug when she sees them approaching.

“I took the liberty of ordering you drinks,” she says when they slide into the booth. “A strawberry daiquiri for Harry. And Louis I just got you a Corona because I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

“Corona is perfect love, thank you. So,” Louis stops to take a sip of his beer. “Are you excited to finally get hitched?”

“You know I was really excited when we were planning everything out, like each little thing would make me more and more excited, but now that all that is over the nerves are finally settling in,” she sighs and brushes her hair off her shoulder. “I love Mark more than anything and I can’t wait to be his wife, but the weight of everything is a lot. Wearing the dress and getting married in front of my entire family is a little nerve wracking. But to answer your question,” she runs her finger along the rim of her wine glass. “Yes, I am very excited.”

“I can tell,” Louis comments. “You’ve already have that pre-wedding glow.”

Gemma smiles a little bashfully. “None of it would have been possible without this one,” she gestures to Harry who is sitting quietly in the corner of the booth. “Harry has been an absolute godsend. If it weren’t for him, I definitely would have broken down in stress tears several times.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.” Underneath the table, Louis’ hand moves to Harry’s leg, stroking his inner thigh. Harry blushes and looks over to Gemma who is smiling at him fondly, his leg swaying into Louis’ touch.

Harry mostly stays quiet the rest of the night, nursing his drink and picking at the paint he wasn’t able to scrub off his hands. He feels warm and happy watching his boyfriend and his sister converse like they have been friends for years.

\--

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Mr. Styles.”

Harry looks up from his computer, frowning and confused. No one has ever come into the office specifically looking for him. But he smiles when he sees who is standing in his doorway. “What the hell? What are you doing here?” 

“You're taking me out to lunch,” Niall says casually as if it's obvious. 

“Oh am I?” 

Niall nods. “Yup. Liam and Louis too.”

Harry shuts his computer off and grabs his jacket off the back of his chair. “And how come I didn't know about this?”

“Because I just came up with the idea about thirty minutes ago.”

“Are you not working today?” Harry flicks the lights off and shuts the door to his office, locking it behind him. 

“Nah, it's some parent teacher conference thing today.”

“Shouldn't you be there to talk to the parents?”

They start heading down the hallway towards reception to wait for Liam and Louis. 

“Already did mate,” Niall answers, sounding very pleased with himself. “I had them come in first thing in the morning, so now I’m all done for the day.”

Niall continues to talk about his meetings, but Harry isn't listening anymore because Louis is now walking towards them looking effortlessly beautiful as always and he completely drowns out whatever Niall is saying. 

When Louis reaches them he grabs Harry’s hand and intertwines it with his own. 

“Hi,” he mouths the word to Harry while Niall is still babbling on about something. 

“Hi,” Harry mouths back, smile practically splitting his face in half. 

They decide on the little cafe where Harry had lunch with Louis for the first time. It's fairly full of people when they arrive, but they must have gotten there at just the right time because as soon as they are seated at their table, there's a line forming out the door. 

It's weird being back here again because the first time he was so nervous and desperately trying to impress Louis and not totally embarrass himself. Which he definitely thought he had done, but something must have worked because now he's sitting next to Louis, holding his hand underneath the table while they eat their lunch. 

“Can I have a bit of your sandwich?” Harry asks Louis halfway through their meal. “It looks really good.”

“Sure love,” Louis tears off a piece of his sandwich and holds it out for Harry, feeding it to him. Harry takes the sandwich with his teeth and wraps his lips around Louis’ fingers. And if he lingers a little longer, tongue licking in between Louis’ fingers, then only he and Louis have to know.

Well, maybe not. When Harry faces forward again, both Niall and Liam are staring at him. Niall with his fork hovering just in front of his open mouth. 

Niall takes the fork into his mouth. “You two are gross,” he says with his mouth full.

Harry pouts, they are _not_ gross. Louis just flips him off and plants a wet kiss on Harry’s cheek, not doing much to disprove Niall’s statement. 

“You’re making us single lads feel left out,” Niall continues, sticking out his thumb and motioning between himself and Liam. “Flaunting your perfect relationship in front of us.”

Liam looks to him with furrowed brows. “I’m not single.”

“What?” Niall looks at him as if he’s grown a second head. “You went and got yourself a girlfriend, Liam?”

“I went and got myself a wife.” He sticks out his left hand and wiggles his fingers in front of Niall’s face, showing off his wedding ring. “I’m married.”

“That’s it!” Niall shouts a little too loudly for a crowded restaurant. Several people at the neighboring tables turn to stare at him. “You three are officially my wingmen. From now on be on the lookout for future Mrs Horan. For example; Harry’s fox of a sister.”

Harry reaches across the table and smacks Niall on the head. “She’s getting married next month, arsehole.” Niall just shrugs.

“What about her?” Louis asks, using his fork to point at a girl sitting at the table in the corner, who blushes as soon as she notices Louis looking at her. “She’s been staring at you since she sat down.”

Niall peeks over his shoulder. “Please,” he rolls his eyes. “She’s staring at _you_ , Louis.”

Louis scrunches up his nose, sets his fork down on the table, and pulls Harry into a kiss.

Harry’s squeaks against Louis’ mouth. He’s kissing him. _In public_. Harry smiles against Louis’ lips and he feels Louis’ own smile mirroring his.

They continue their meal, each of them taking turns to question Niall about every girl in the restaurant. He eventually retracts his statement about them being his wingmen.

“We need to have another lads day,” Louis says after the waitress takes away their empty plates.

“Yeah we do,” Harry agrees, sipping his tea. It’s lemony and fruity and not something he would normally drink, but he’s really enjoying it.

“We should go paintballing!” Niall suggests.

“Yeah,” Liam says excitedly. “I just recently heard about this place that’s supposed to be really good.”

They all agree and make a plan to go on Saturday.

\--

The paintball place is literally in the middle of nowhere and it takes ages to get there. Harry’s curled up in the back, dozing in and out on Louis’ shoulder for most of the ride.

Liam booked everything in advance and they’re starting time is ten. Niall whined about having to get up early on a Saturday, but they stopped for breakfast on the way and that effectively shut him up.

Once they arrive, they sign their waivers and get suited up in their gear. Harry pulls out his phone before he has to lock it away in the locker to snap a selfie of him and Louis with their helmets on and guns out.

Since it’s just the four of them - Liam and Niall against Harry and Louis - they're put on the smallest pitch. It’s out in the middle of a field, just a few hay bales and blow up barricades to hide behind and that’s it.

They’re playing three forty-five minute rounds. Harry thinks it’s pretty ridiculous that Niall and Liam even think that they stand a chance, because he and Louis are the dream team afterall.

The first round goes well for the most part. Liam and Niall actually winning that one because it took Harry a while to figure out the gun and how to aim properly. He pouted afterwards and called for a redo, but no one listened to him, just said he was being a sore loser. Louis pulled him in for a little snuggle which helped to cheer him up.

He and Louis take the second round. They win with flying colors. It’s as if the other boys were sleeping the entire forty-five minutes.

Liam and Niall win the third and final round, because Harry and Louis ending up snogging behind one of the blow up barricades. With them also winning the first they win overall, but Harry doesn’t mind because this is the most fun he’s had in quite awhile. He’s so happy they decided on doing this.

\--

“Hey princess.”

Harry ducks his head behind his computer to hide the blush on his cheeks from the pet name. “Hi.”

“So,” Louis begins as he shut the door behind him and slowly makes his way further into Harry’s office. “I finished up early today and I thought I would just come hang out with you until you're done. You have much more to do?”

Harry shakes his head. “No.” He's lying. He has so much work to do it's ridiculous. He has to have everything turned into Liam by nine tomorrow morning, it's only half past three now, but he doesn't think he'll be able to make the deadline. He has way too much on his plate right now and having Louis in his office, right there within reach, isn't going to do anything but distract him. 

“Alright well, I'll just be here in my chair,” he plops into said chair. “You won't even know I'm here.”

That's very unlikely. 

About an hour later, Harry has got a significant amount of work done and he's feeling pretty good. He might actually be able to finish everything within the next few hours. And Louis has been wonderful, sitting silently and playing on his phone, doing nothing at all to distract him. He's gotten so used to have Louis in his office while he works that maybe having Him in here is actually helping Harry concentrate. 

But then Louis sighs, quite loudly, and stands up from the chair, walking over towards Harry’s desk. “You almost finished?”

“Um, actually--”

He doesn't get to finish what he was going to say because Louis is kissing him. A little spark shoots down the base of his spine. 

Louis is licking into his mouth now and Harry’s just taking it with his hands on Louis’ hips trying to pull him closer, but Louis is breaking the kiss and Harry pouts, chasing him with his mouth.

“I know you were lying when you said you didn’t have much work to do,” Louis’ eyes are dark, _much_ darker than they were just minutes before. “You’re an awful liar, Harry. Plus,” he shrugs. “I have kind of always wanted to do this.”

Harry is about to ask him what exactly that is, but then Louis’ dropping to his knees and his words die in his throat. Louis crawls beneath the desk and grabs Harry’s chair to swivel him back into place.

“Louis, what are you--”

He cuts himself off when he feels Louis’ hands on his thighs spreading them apart, his hand palming his crotch. “Just keep working.”

Harry swallows thickly as Louis slowly drags his zipper down and yanks his trousers and briefs just below his bum. Harry is so glad his desk has a back so if anyone were to walk in right now they wouldn’t be able to see Louis beneath it.

Louis licks up the length of his cock and then sucks him down almost all the way. Harry gasps, how the hell is he supposed to work when Louis is sucking him like a fucking champ. He blinks at his computer screen, all the words blurring together. _Focus_ , he tells himself. 

Louis’ mouth is slick and warm, his tongue doing _incredible_ things to the underside of his cock, as he bobs up and down. Harry has to grip on to the edge of his desk so he doesn’t brain himself on his keyboard.

And that’s when there’s a knock on his door. He yelps and reaches under the desk to yank at Louis’ hair, trying to get him to pull off, but Louis just sucks him down even further until he's hitting the back of Louis’ throat. _Fuck_. 

The door opens and there's Liam smiling at him warmly, having no idea that his boyfriend is currently deepthroating him beneath the desk. “Hey, have you seen Louis? He isn't in his office.”

“No,” he clears his throat because that came out a lot higher and squeakier than he intended. “I haven't seen him since this morning. 

Liam narrows his eyes at him as if he knows Harry is lying to him. Christ, they're both going to get fired. “Right. So how are your final drafts coming along?”

“Great! I am alm--” He has to bite his lip to hold back his moan because Louis decides to then suck extra hard. “I’m almost done. Should have them in to you shortly.”

“Wonderful, can't wait to see them. I’ll just let you get back to work then.” Liam is turning away, pulling the door shut as he goes. 

Harry sighs in relief of getting through that without getting caught. 

“Oh, and Harry?”

His eyes dart back to the door where Liam is still standing. 

“When Louis is done under there, will you please let him know that I need to see him in my office.” And with that, Liam is finally shutting the door and leaving. 

Harry leans back in his chair and moans unabashed. He's already been caught, no point in trying to be secretive about it. He is going to fucking enjoy this. 

After that, all it takes is Louis pulling back to lick at his sensitive head, fist stroking in excruciating tight, fast strokes for Harry to come. 

Louis tucks him back into his trouser and crawls out from under the desk, back of his hand wiping at his mouth. “Harold, you kinky bastard.” His voice is rough and raspy, clear evidence of what he had just been doing. “You totally got off on getting caught.”

Harry flushes all the way to his toes. Although Louis has no right to tease him about being kinky when he was the one who just blew him under the desk. He didn't say this of course, just reaches for Louis’ hips to try and return the favor. 

Louis dodges out of his reach, heading for the door. “Don't worry about it love, I've got to go see the boss man. You just get back to work.”

He's feeling light and sleepy after his orgasm, which someone makes it easier for him to focus, and he jumps back into his work. He finishes up, confident with everything, and emails it all to Liam only a few hours later.

\--

“But I'm going to miss you.”

Harry stirs the sauce on the stovetop, a warm and spicy aroma wafting up from the pot. “Lou, I'm only going to be gone for the weekend.”

“Exactly!” Louis exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. “That's three whole days I'm going to be without you. What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“Actually,” Harry turns around to riffle through the cupboard, pulling out two wine glasses and two plates. “I'm leaving Friday afternoon and returning Sunday afternoon, so it's only one whole day you'll be without me.”

Louis takes the glasses and plates from Harry’s hands and sits them on the worktop next to the stove. “Whatever. Why is your mum so much more important than me?”

“Because she's my _mum_ , Louis,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “She just wants to spend some time with me and Gemma before the wedding. And I get you see you everyday, so stop pouting.”

“I'm not pout--” His words are cut of by a crash. Harry looks to his left to see Fiona walking along the counter, tail swishing behind her, and one of his wine glasses shattered on the floor. 

“Fiona!” He shouts. “What the hell has gotten into you?” He walks to the broom cupboard and takes out the broom and dustpan. “Louis can you please take her? She knows she's not supposed to be on the counter.”

“Come on then Fi,” Louis coos, scooping her up into his arms. She immediately starts purring and nuzzling her head into his chest. “Let's go back to Netflix, yeah, we'll find something we can watch together. Who needs Harry anyway when we've got each other.”

Harry's chest tightens and he sweeps up the broken glass.

\--

The drive to Holmes Chapel seems to get longer each time he takes it. Harry isn't driving of course, he doesn't own a car, so they're in Gemma's shiny new car her fiancé bought her as a wedding gift. Who buys someone a car as a wedding gift anyway? Wouldn't a blender or a breadmaker been a little more appropriate? Besides, he's whisking her away to Fiji or Bora Bora or something other exotic island for their honeymoon, isn't that enough.

He shifts in his seat to check on Fiona in the back. She’s been napping in her crate the whole ride because she wore herself out this morning with excitement. She loves visiting her nan, mostly for her back garden, since Harry’s house doesn’t have one.

What feels like days later, they’re finally pulling into the front drive of his childhood home. Harry takes his bag out of the boot before getting Fiona, who perks up at the movement. 

As soon as he steps inside the house he can smell the roast cooking in the kitchen and his mouth waters. And shortly after his mum is appearing in front of them.

“My darlings!” She greets, opening her arms for hugs.

“Hi mum,” Harry and Gemma say in unison.

After their pleasantries in the entryway, his mum takes their bags off to their rooms. 

The second Harry opens Fiona’s crate, she shoots out and heads straight for the back door. She sits in front of it and mews loudly until Harry opens the door for her. He swears he sees a smile spread across her face as she trots happily out into the grass. He sets out a bowl of water for her on the porch and sends a few snaps of her prancing through the garden to Louis before heading back inside the house. 

He wanders into the kitchen, sitting at the island to help his mum peel potatoes for dinner, while Gemma chops them plus a few other veggies. 

“So tell me about this boyfriend of yours that I had to hear about from your sister instead of you.” His mum points her vegetable peeler at him, a stern look on her face. 

“His name is Louis and he's wonderful, mum,” he sighs and stares dreamily at the potato in his hand. “He's a sweetheart and he's so warm and open and understanding. He's incredibly funny, always making me laugh. He's loud and vibrant and can be a little cocky sometimes, but that's just part of his charm. Not to mention he's the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Very soft but with sharp edges.” It's probably the cheesiest thing that he has ever said, but he means every word. 

“Well he sounds lovely, Harry.”

“I love him.” It slips out of his mouth so fast that it takes him a couple seconds to realize he even said it. It's not a surprise of course, he already knows he loves Louis, he's admitted it to himself before. But this is the first time he has ever said it out loud and it feels _good_ to say it. Even though just the thought of saying those words to Louis terrifies him. 

“Oh honey,” his mum reaches over and places her hand on top of his squeezing gently. “I know you do.”

“What? How do you know?”

“You were positively glowing just now talking about him. Besides, a mother always knows these things.” She goes back to peeling the potatoes. “Are you bringing him to the wedding? I would love to meet him.”

He nods going back to the potatoes as well. His fingers are getting all slimy. “Yes he'll be at the wedding so you will be able to meet him. Please be nice.”

She looks up, affronted. “I'm always nice.”

\--

They finished up their dinner a little over two hours ago and they're still sitting around the table chatting with full bellies and empty plates in front of them. They've gone through almost two full bottles of wine between the three of them.

Fiona is passed out in her little [strawberry bed](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61sS4joraWL._SY355_.jpg) that his mum had surprised her with the last time they visited. She had loved it so much she stayed in it the entire time, only leaving to use her litter box. Harry had to put her water and food bowls in the bed with her otherwise she wouldn't have eaten. His mum spoils her. She already has a big enough ego, the little diva. 

Harry is pouring himself another glass of wine when his phone vibrates against the table. He makes the very stupid decision to take a drink at the same time he's sliding open the text and he nearly chokes on his mouthful. He coughs and splutters, a little bit of wine dribbles down his chin. 

“Are you alright dear?” Harry looks up and both his mum and Gemma are giving him curious looks. 

“Yeah, fine. I'm fine,” Harry tells them. “Just went down the wrong way.” He sincerely hopes the blush on his cheeks isn't visible. He can later blame it on the wine if it is. 

He glances back at his phone and sure enough the message is still there. He definitely didn't imagine it. Sitting there on the screen of his phone starring up at him is a picture Louis just texted him of his dick. It's hard and flushed and leaking at the tip and Louis’ delicate little hand is wrapped around it. The words _i miss you_ are typed underneath it. He just got sent a dick pic while he's having dinner with his mum. His own dick _does not_ give a little twitch at that. 

_Louis! I'm with my MUM!_ he texts back. 

Gemma and his mum have started up a conversation again, but he doesn't have the slightest clue what it's about. He's using all of his energy trying not to get hard at the dinner table. His phone buzzes a few seconds later with Louis’ reply. 

_tell her i said hello!!_

He scoffs and he can see Gemma look at him from the corner of his eye, but he pays her no mind already typing back. _I will do no such thing when you have your dick out!_ Louis just sends back the sad face emoji.

“You know,” he announces, tearing his mum and sister out of their conversation. “I’m suddenly not feeling very well. I’m going to head up to bed now. I think I may have have a little too much wine.” He thinks he has pulled off the lie fairly well when his mum’s face is instantly etched with concern, but then he sees the smirk on Gemma’s face and he knows she doesn’t believe it for a second. He’s really had enough of his sister’s shit lately. 

“Oh honey, are you sure you’re alright? Do you need anything?” His mum asks. 

“No, thank you,” Harry responds as he stands up from the table. “I think just a good night’s sleep will help.” 

“Okay,” his mum says still looking a little worried. “Well your old bedroom is all set up for you.” 

“Thanks mum. Goodnight, I love both of you!” As he’s rounding the corner towards the stairs he hears Gemma shout “have fun!” He swears if she wasn’t family he would hate her. 

Harry steps into his childhood room and it's still decorated the same way it was when he was fourteen. He undresses down to just his boxers and slips in between the sheets on the bed. Without even thinking, he unlocks his phone and dials Louis’ number. 

It rings only once before Louis’ voice is filling his ears. “Hi.” It comes out a little high and breathy, like Louis has already been touching himself. Harry's cock is now fully hard from just that one word. Why does Louis always have this much of an effect over him? 

“Hi,” Harry replies. 

“Did you tell your mum I said hello?” 

“No.” 

“Well she definitely isn't going to think very highly of me now, is she?” Louis questions. “If you're sneaking off to have phone sex with me.” 

“I am not!” Harry squeaks. Even though technically that _is_ why he called. He just doesn't know what to do and he hates feeling so inexperienced around Louis. “I'm just going to bed. I drank too much wine. 

“Okay,” Louis says, clearly not sounding convinced. “Why did you call me then?" 

“I--I'm not sure,” Harry stutters. 

“Do you want to, Harry?” Louis asks, voice suddenly serious. 

“Want to what?” 

“Have phone sex with me?” 

“I don’t know what to do,” he admits nervously. 

“That’s alright, love. I can walk you through it,” Louis reassures him. “If at any moment you're uncomfortable or want to stop, just say the word.” Harry nods even though he knows Louis can’t see him. “Okay so, where are you?” 

Harry furrows his brow, Louis _knows_ he’s at his mum’s house. He texted him something along the lines of that not even ten minutes ago. It was also why they were on the phone together and not with one another. “I’m in Holmes Chapel. At my mum’s house.” 

Louis chuckles softly. “I know that. I meant where in the house are you?” 

Oh, right. That makes more sense. “In my old bedroom. In bed.” 

“Good.” Harry can hear the creak of Louis’ own bed as he shuffles around. “What are you wearing?” 

“Just some undies,” Harry answers playfully. 

Louis laughs again. “How about you take those off yeah?” 

He complies easily, wriggling out of his boxer briefs and dropping them off the side of the bed onto the floor. “What are--” he starts as he's’ laying back against the pillows. “What are--um--what're you wearing?” 

“Nothing,” Louis says completely nonchalant, like what he’s saying isn’t doing _things_ to Harry. “I want you to touch yourself for me. Not your cock though we’re going to save that for later. Anywhere else you’d like, just to get yourself warmed up, alright? Try to pretend it’s me touching you.” 

Harry nods as he softly trails his fingertips over the swell of his hips. He lets his eyes fall shut and tries to picture Louis here lying next to him, his soft nimble fingers running all over Harry’s skin. It’s a little awkward doing this with just one hand since his other is holding the phone against his ear, but then he gets an ida. “Lou, can you hold on just a sec?” 

“Course, babe.” 

He walks over to where his bag is sitting in the corner of the room. He reaches into the side pocket where he usually stores his headphone, hoping that he brought them with him. He sends out silent praises when his fingers tangle with the cord of his headphones. Once he settles back into place on the bed, he plugs them into his phone and puts each one of the buds into his ears. “Okay, I’m back.” 

He goes back to dragging his fingers across his hip bones and up his chest, with both hands this times. “You should play with your nipples a bit, rub them in between your fingers,” Louis says hotly. “They’re so sensitive aren't they?” 

Harry inhales sharply between his teeth when he pinches one of his nipples, and he wishes Louis were here doing it instead of himself. “Yeah, does that feel good?” Louis asks. “You’re so shameless sometimes, so responsive. God I wish I could see you right now, baby.” Louis’ voice is this deep velvety timbre drifting right into Harry’s ears and it’s sending shivers through his body. “Do you know what I would do to you if I were there right now?” 

"What?” Harry pants. 

“I’d get my mouth on every possible part of your body that I could,” Louis answers. “I would suck on those pretty little nipples of yours. Would you like that?” He pauses just long enough for Harry to hiss out a _yes please_ before moving on. “I'd drag my lips down the rest of your body and I’d leave love bites on the inside of your thighs, so that the next day when your trousers rub against them you'll remember exactly where my mouth was.” 

Every single word Louis is saying is going straight to Harry’s dick where it is now achingly hard and leaking against his stomach. He's desperate to touch, but Louis had told him not to and he won't do so without permission. 

"Are you touching your cock yet, Haz?” Something in his voice tells Harry that Louis’ probably touching his own dick. 

“No, you told me not to.” 

“Well I think you’ve waited long enough,” Louis says, his voice deeper and breather than earlier. “Go ahead.” 

Harry reaches out and wraps his hand around his cock before Louis has even finished talking. _Finally_ getting to touch himself after neglecting it for so long sends a jolt through his entire body and he moans uninhibited. He thumbs over the slit, collecting the precome that’s gathered there and spreading it down his shaft to ease the glide of his hand. 

“You’ve got to be quiet darling,” Louis’s voice filters into his ears. “Don’t want your mum to hear you.”A thrill runs through him at the thought of getting caught, but then the thought of getting caught by his _mum_ quickly changes that. 

Harry knows he’s still being noisy, whimpering and breathing heavily. And he knows Louis can hear how desperate he is right now, but he doesn't care, he’s lost all proper brain function. He’s now pumping his cock impossibly fast, imagining it’s Louis’ hand instead of his own. He’s already so close. 

“Lou,” Harry whines. “Wish you were here.” 

“I know, babe. I wish I was there too. I’d make you feel so good.” His voice is so raspy now and it’s pushing Harry even closer to the edge. “Are you close?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry breathes in response. 

“I want you to come for me, Harry,” Louis tells him. “I want to hear you come.” 

And that’s all Harry needs. He sobs into his pillow as he comes, slowly stroking himself through it. He whimpers when he hears Louis finish on the other end of the line. 

"Well that was fun,” Louis chuckles softly. 

Harry hums his agreement. ‘I’m so sleepy now and I don’t even get a cuddle.” 

“I’m sorry, love. If I was there I would cuddle you so hard.” 

Harry laughs as he grabs his discarded boxer briefs from earlier to wipe the drying come off his stomach and his hands. He checks to make sure he didn't get any on the sheets, because that would be absolutely mortifying if his mum saw it when she washed them after he left. “Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?” 

All he hears from the other end is rustling of sheets until Louis’ voice comes through. “Of course.” 

He falls asleep just like that. Curled onto his side with Louis breathing softly into his ear. 

\--

They day is finally here. His sister is getting married. He never thought the day would come, even though he did spent several months planning it, it never really felt real until now.

Gemma already drove up to the venue last night, staying in the hotel with all her bridesmaids. The groom had gotten held up in Dubai and didn't land back in London until last night. Gemma was so relieved when he called her saying he was back home safe and sound, she was about to pull her hair out with worrying that he wouldn't make it on time. 

Louis should be arriving in about an hour to pick him up. He already dropped Fiona off at Niall’s this morning who is going to be watching her while Harry is away. He's showered and dressed already and he can't sit still for more than a few minutes. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, it's not like he is the one getting married in a few hours. 

He isn’t even sure how long he's been sitting on his couch, staring at the telly which isn't even turned on, when his doorbell rings. He stands and smooths out his jacket, his black boots clicking on the hardwood floor in the entryway. He swings the door open and his mouth falls open, lungs no longer functioning.

In the doorway stands Louis, a smile on his freshly shaven face. His hair is swooped up and gelled back atop his head, somehow making his cheekbones look extra sharp. His suit is _perfect_ for his body. The jacket accentuates the curve of his waist and the flare of his hips. A pale grey button up shirt underneath turning the bright blue of his eyes almost grey. Trousers clinging to his thick thighs ending at grey suede dress shoes, bare ankles poking out between the two. Harry’s mouth goes dry, he can’t believe _this_ is his boyfriend. How did he get so lucky?

“You look nice. Good.” Harry uses his hand to gesture up and down Louis’ body. “Um, beautiful.”

“Thanks princess, but you’re one to talk. You’re stunning.” Louis rocks back and forth on his heels. ”Definitely going to give the bride a run for her money.”

Harry flushes from the compliment. “Stop.”

Louis inches forward a little and places a soft kiss against Harry’s heated cheek. “You ready to go?”

“Yes. Come in. Let me just grab my bag.”

As Louis steps into the house, Harry makes his way through the living room towards his bedroom for his overnight bag. 

”Where is the little rascal?”

“She's next door with Niall,” Harry yells from the bedroom. “He is going to watch her while I'm gone.”

“Is he still pissed he didn't get an invite?” Louis asks, laughter evident in his voice. 

Harry slings his bag over his shoulder and heads back out to Louis. “Oh my god, yes. He would barely speak to me when I dropped her off with him this morning. And he still won't accept the fact that Gemma is marrying another man.” 

Louis smiles and places a hand over his heart. “Aw, he's lovesick.”

“It would be pretty cool to have Niall as a brother though. I already see him as one. I should ask Gemma to reconsider.”

Louis stands up from where he was sitting in Fiona's usual spot on the windowsill and pats Harry’s cheek. “Probably should have thought of that before her actual wedding day, love.”

Louis pulls into the parking lot in front of the hotel, they drop their bags off in the lobby for the hotel staff to take to their room before walking over to the venue. 

The ceremony is taking place indoors and the reception will be outside afterwards. The weather is perfect for it as well, it’s a little hot right now but by the time the sun goes down it’ll be just right. There's a few people milling about underneath the tent they have set up putting the finishing touches on everything. 

Louis holds the door open for him and he gasps when he gets a look at everything inside. It's gorgeous. There's flowers everywhere and little fairy lights twisted around the backs of the white chairs. It's _exactly_ how Gemma envisioned it. 

Several of his family members are already here, scattered around the room and Harry grabs Louis’ hand to lead him around and introduce him to everyone. He's so excited to show off his boyfriend. 

Things are going well so far, but he squeezes Louis’ hand hard to pull him to a stop, when they're about to approach her. Louis has been very calm, cool, and collected meeting his family, and of course they all loved him, but he has a feeling this one is going to be a little more intimidating. 

“Okay,” Harry says, “All of my family members that you've already met have got _nothing_ on this one. You ready?”

Louis nods and smiles. “I'm ready.”

They walk up to her from behind, so she doesn't see them coming. Harry taps on her shoulder and she beams when she turns around to him. 

“Louis, this is Anne, my mum. And this,” he gestures to the man standing just to the right of her, “is Robin, my stepfather.” Harry drops Louis’ hand to wriggle his arm around his waist. “Mum, Robin, this is Louis, my boyfriend.”

Louis sticks out his hand for his mum to shake, but she ignores it and pulls him right in for a hug. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you. I’ve heard such good things about you from both of my children. I’m so happy that you could make it.”

“I’m happy to be here, thank you for having me,” Louis says being his usual charming self. “It’s lovely to meet you as well and I love your dress.”

Harry has to agree with him on that, his mum looks beautiful. She’s in a strapless, floor length, navy blue gown. The top is tight and ruffled stopping at her waist and the bottom flows out all the way to her feet. Her hair curled and falling down her shoulders.

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest.” She runs a hand over the bottom of her dress. “I’m just going to go check on the bride, you two can sit up front with us. Robin can show you to the seats.”

Louis gets along swimmingly with his stepdad, the two of them chatting back and forth until his mum slips into her seat and the ceremony begins.

It goes off without a hitch and several tears being shed. None from Harry though, of course. Absolutely not. Gemma looks even more flawless in her dress then he remembers and she doesn’t stop smiling through the entire thing. He’s so incredibly happy for her. Afterwards everyone is shuffled out of the building and across the lawn for the reception.

\--

He feels light and happy, the happiest he's ever been, like his heart might actually burst from how happy he is in this moment. He's on the dancefloor in the arms of his boyfriend, whom he's in love with, who his whole entire family is in love with. Even though he still has not yet admitted those feelings to Louis, it still terrifies him, he is very much in love with him. His big sister, his only sibling, one of his favorite people in the world, just got married. She looks beautiful and radiant and he couldn't possibly be any more proud of her.

Despite this joyous occasion and his current elation, there's something that has been nagging at the back of Harry's mind all night. Actually, it's been there for a few days but he's been able to suppress it until now and he feels as if this is the perfect opportunity. Thankfully they're in the middle of a slow song, so when he brings Louis in closer so they're chest to chest no one thinks anything of it. They stay like that for a few beats, with Louis' head on his shoulder, before Harry brings his mouth to Louis' ear. "I want you to fuck me tonight," he whispers. 

Louis goes still in his arms and he pulls back so he can look Harry in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Completely," Harry affirms. "I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I thought tonight would be the perfect night for it."

"And you're sure?" Louis' eyes scan his face for any flaws his words might be hiding, but Harry keeps clam. He may be a little nervous but he wants this. 

Harry nods. "I'm sure. I'm ready to be that close with you."

Louis sucks in a sharp breath. "How much longer do we have to be here?"

Harry smiles, glad to see Louis is just as eager for this as he is. "We can leave right now. Just let me say goodbye to Gemma first."

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and leads him over to the long table at the head of the tent where Gemma is currently sitting. She has a glass of champagne in one hand and she's gesturing wildly with the other as she's deep in conversation with her new husband. She's positively glowing, if Harry hadn't help hang the hundreds of strands of string fairy lights inside this tent, he thinks Gemma might possibly be able to light it up herself. "Hey Gems," Harry announces to grab his sister's attention once they reach the table. "Lou and I are going to turn in for the night."

Gemma turns towards them, her eyes move to Harry then Louis then back again. Harry sees a look of concern flicker across her face before she smiles. "Well let me give both of you a hug before you go."

She starts with Louis first and Harry stands back a little as they talk. Gemma pulls Louis into a hug. “Thank you so much for coming,” she tells him.

“Of course Gems.” _Gems_. Harry is so happy that his boyfriend and his sister have become so close that their already using nicknames. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Louis takes her hand and steps back, looking her up and down. “You look absolutely beautiful. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Now this one,” she says tilting her head towards Harry, “is quite fond of you and he means a lot to me so promise you’ll take good care of him for me.”

Louis looks towards Harry with a soft smile on his face and he doesn’t look away when he answers. “He means a lot to me as well so I promise.”

“I know,” she places a kiss on Louis’ cheek. “If it’s alright with you, I would like to talk to my little brother privately for a moment.”

Louis gives a small nod. “Absolutely. I’ll just wait outside for you H.”

Gemma waits for Louis to step out of the tent to walk towards Harry. He now sees that look of concern on her face again. “You’re going to be safe right?”

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “What are you talk--” His words die in his mouth when Gemma narrows her eyes at him. She knows. “How did you know?”

“Please,” she says rolling her eyes. “I’m your sister. I know everything.”

“Shit, do you think--” His eyes widen. “Does mum know?”

“No, mum’s oblivious. Plus she’s well on her to way to being plastered. My fault for having an open bar I guess.” Harry turns around and sees his mum laughing against Robin’s shoulder a glass of wine in her hand and several empty glasses on the table in front of her. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Gemma asks, bringing his attention back to her.

“I’m completely sure.”

“Okay,” Gemma nods. “I like Louis a lot and I trust him. So I know he’s going to be gentle and loving and he’s going to make your first time unforgettable and he’s--”

“Gem,” Harry cuts in “Can we please not talk about me having sex while our entire extended family is in the room.”

Gemma covers her mouth and giggles. “Right sorry, I’ll let you go. You two have fun. I love you.”

Harry wraps his arms around his sister. “I love you too. Congratulations again. I’m so proud of you.”

“You too little brother.”

He meets up with Louis and they walk together to the hotel, but as soon as they step inside Harry’s nerves come crashing down. He’s a right mess. When the employee working the front desk asks for his ID, he drops it three times because his hands won’t stop shaking. Louis must notice this because he takes one of Harry’s hands in his and runs a soothing thumb in circles against the back of his hand.

Once they’re on the lift he feels slightly more relaxed all thanks to Louis’ firm grip on his hand, but as soon as the lift starts ascending his nerves go along with it. The walls are closing in on him and he can’t _breathe_. The light slowly starts fading out and he’s reduced to tunnel vision. He hasn’t had a panic attack in years, but he feels like he might be close to having one now. And they’re staying on the eighth floor, this is going to be a long ride.

Suddenly he feels soft hands against the small of his back, a warm body snug against his chest, then he hears a calming voice. “Harry, look at me.” God, he’d completely forgotten Louis was even _there_. He opens his eyes and seeks out the familiar blue of Louis’ eyes. When he finds them he’s instantly grounded, the light spreading out around them. They’re still on the lift and he notices the number above the door change from three to four. He was only out for less than a minute, but it felt like hours.

“Hey Harry,” Louis says against his cheek, his voice just a whisper. Harry hums, his lips searching for Louis’. He complies, laughing quietly against Harry’s mouth before kissing him softly. “Hey Harry,” Louis repeats after their lips slip apart. “I love you.”

Harry's body goes still. Louis’ words flowing over him and sinking into his core, releasing the weight off his lungs so he can finally breathe again. His mouth opens to reply but his breath just gets caught in his throat. 

Louis smiles, his hands sliding down the length of Harry's arms, intertwining their fingers when he reaches his hands. "I love you," he kisses the corner of Harry's mouth, "so much," another light kiss to the other corner, "Harry I am in love with you." Finally a kiss right against his lips, soft but meaningful. 

Harry kisses back with everything he has, pushing Louis against the back of the lift, trapping him in between himself and the wall. “I love you too.” He tongues along Louis’ bottom lip until he’s granted the permission to enter, he moans into Louis’ mouth when their tongues meet. He’s never been in control when they’ve kissed before, but right now this is the only way he knows how to tell Louis everything he’s feeling. “Fuck, I’ve loved you for so long.” He goes back in for another heated kiss, his fingers tugging at Louis’ dress shirt trying to untuck it from his trousers. He moves his mouth down to Louis’ neck, sucking hard against his pulse point. Louis groans and cants his hips up, their groin pressing together for a brief second making Harry’s head swim. He licks across the pretty bruise now forming on Louis’ neck and moves up to his ear, gently nibbling on his lobe. “I want you to make love to me.”

Louis laughs, his hand moving down to grope at Harry’s crotch. “Commitment really turns you on, huh?”

Harry throws his head back. “Fuck, yes. Please.”

The lift comes to a stop and the doors chime as they slide open. They both stumble out, their clothes rumpled, their lips red and puffy. Luckily their room is only two doors down from the lift and Harry rushes to get the door unlocked. Louis follows behind him and Harry waits just long enough for Louis to turn the light on and for the door to shut behind them before pressing him up against it. 

He immediately attaches his lips to Louis' sucking on his bottom lip. He feels Louis' hands on his shoulders pushing him back and he frowns against Louis' mouth. "Harry wait." Harry whines, trying to go in for another kiss but Louis holds him back. "Harry please, I need to make sure you really want this. You scared me a little in the lift."

That snaps Harry out of it. He steps back and takes a deep breath. He looks at Louis, his face soft yet full of concern, but he still smiles when their eyes meet. Harry is so in love with him. He turns and walks towards the bed sitting down on the edge of it. “I’m not going to try and hide the fact that I’m nervous.” He sighs, reaching up to loosen his tie. “I think just being in that confined space made my nerves a little out of control.” He chuckles trying to make light of the situation. Louis comes to sit next to him, taking one of his hands in his. Harry turns to give him a smile. “But I want this. I trust you and I love you. I’m ready.”

He watches as Louis nods then gets up and takes off his jacket and his tie, laying them neatly across the desk in the corner of the room. As he walks back over, he untucks the rest of his shirt that Harry wasn’t able to get to in the lift. He comes to a stop in front of Harry, his eyes scanning his face for any signs of reluctance, but Harry gives him a small nod. Louis then climbs on top of him, his thighs on either side of Harry’s hips.

Louis unties the already loose knot of Harry's tie, while keeping steady eye contact with him. He slips it off from around his neck and tosses in the general direction of the desk in the corner. Louis leans in and kisses along Harry's jawline, stopping to suck on the soft spot behind his ear that always makes Harry melt. Harry moves his hands down the length of Louis' back, palming a handful of his arse causing Louis' breath to stutter against his ear. 

Louis trails his lips down Harry's neck while his hands carefully start to unbutton Harry's shirt. When he reaches the final button, he pushes Harry down on the bed so he's lying flat on his back. His shirt falls open leaving his entire torso exposed and Louis leans down and immediately attaches his lips to Harry's collarbone. 

Louis slowly moves down, dragging his lips across Harry's chest stopping to take one of his nipples into his mouth. Harry hisses, his back arching off the bed as he feels Louis' tongue gently run across the hardening nub. Ever since Louis found out just how sensitive Harry's nipples are, he always makes sure to give them special attention. 

Harry mewls and grips the bedsheets with both hands when Louis wraps his lips tighter around his nipple and sucks, then alternates it with biting down gently and pulling. Louis moves over to his other nipple repeating the same action, but this time he palms Harry's hard cock through his trousers. The pleasure is too much yet not nearly enough at the same time and it's already making his head a little foggy. 

"Louis, please," Harry whines. 

"Please what?"

Louis removes his mouth and his hand from Harry's body to reply. That instantly clears Harry's head and he loses all train of thought when he sees Louis' face. His eyes are blown black, just the slightest ring of blue around the edge, and his lips are red and swollen from from playing with Harry's nipples. He's so beautiful. Harry says the first thing that pops into his head. "I love you."

Louis' entire face goes soft, a smile spreading across it, his eyes crinkling. "I love you too, baby." 

Louis wiggles down Harry's body and kisses along the waistband of his trousers. He unbuckled the belt and pops open the button. "Let's get these off you, yeah?" Harry lifts his hips to help Louis ease his trousers down his legs. Before he's even done pulling them off his feet, Louis mouths at Harry's dick through his thin boxer briefs. Harry moans low in his throat and throws his head back against the bed. 

"Wait, Harry," Louis' mouth is hovering right above his cock, and Harry can feel his hot breath against the now damp spot from his mouth. "Do you have some lube and a condom?"

"No. I didn't even think about that." Harry replies, pouting. "God, I'm ruining everything tonight."

"Hey," Louis kisses Harry's belly. "You haven't ruined anything." He stands up and runs a hand through his hair trying to tame it. "Just let me run down to the little shop in the lobby and see if they have anything.”

Harry nods as Louis smooths out his clothes, making them look a little less rumpled. "Hopefully I won't be gone too long. I'll text you if I have to leave the hotel to get stuff. And don't even _think_ about touching yourself while I'm gone." Louis gives him a stern look which quickly turns into a smile as he leans in to kiss Harry. "I'll be back. Love you." He grabs the keycard out of the back pocket of Harry's trousers and slips out the door. 

Harry takes a deep breath. He shrugs off his shirt and lays back on the pillows. He can already feel his nerves creeping back now that Louis is gone. Louis knows that Harry is nervous, and he is being so incredible about it which Harry is immensely grateful for. But now that he's all alone with his thoughts, he can't help but to worry.

What if it hurts too much and they have to stop? What if he doesn't like it? What if he can't make Louis come? God, he'd be mortified. His erection is already starting to go down a little because he's worrying so much. He knows Louis warned him not to touch, but featherlight touches over his boxer briefs just to keep him hard should be okay. 

About ten minutes later he hears the door unlocking and looks up to see Louis walking in with a plastic bag in one hand. "I got flavored lube because I thought you would like it. It's strawberry. It's the only flavor they had." He takes the little bottle out of the bag to show him. Harry takes it, flicks the little cap open and sniffs it. It even smells like strawberries. Artificial strawberries. "Oh, and I ran into your mum in the lobby."

Harry's eyes widen and he drops the bottle of lube. It bounces against the mattress. "Did she see what you had in the bag? Oh no, did you say anything to her?"

"Yeah actually," Louis says as he climbs on the bed and sits next to Harry. "She wanted to talk but I said, 'Sorry Anne, can't stop and chat. I've got to run upstairs so I can fuck your son.'"

"Louis!" Harry gasps. "You did not!"

Louis laughs out loud. It's such a nice sound that Harry can't stop his smile. "Of course I didn't, don't be daft. Besides she was a little tipsy, probably won't even remember it in the morning."

Harry lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and sinks back into the pillows. Louis scoots closer to him and starts to mouth wetly against Harry's neck. "So," Louis' breath against his skin sends shivers down Harry's spine. "Where were we?"

"I don't r--remember," Harry's breath hitches when Louis bites down on the skin where his neck meets his shoulder. "Maybe you can remind me."

"I can do that," Louis places one last kiss against his shoulder. "Why don't you lay down and get comfortable."

Harry does as he says, grabbing one of the pillows and placing it flat on the bed, resting his head on it and laying out on his back. He watches as Louis gets up from the bed and removes his clothes until he's down to just his small navy blue boxer briefs. Harry's stomach flips when he looks at the outline of Louis' half hard cock through his briefs, thinking about that being _inside_ of him. 

When Louis climbs back on the bed he looks at Harry and frowns. He smooths out the worry lines on Harry's forehead with his thumb before kissing the same spot. "You okay?"

Harry swallows thickly, but nods. Louis smiles up at him and then kisses down Harry's body. He takes Harry's boxer briefs off, pulling them down his legs, leaving Harry completely naked. "Fuck," Louis moans. "I don't think I'm ever going to get over how perfect your cock is. Even when I think about it, the image that pops into my head pales in comparison to the real thing." 

Harry gasps when Louis kisses along the underside of his cock. "You think about it?"

"Of course. What else am I supposed to wank to?" Both he and Louis see the way his dick twitches at that. Louis smirks. "But it's not just your cock. It's you in general."

"Well he likes you too."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Does he?"

"Yeah. If you can't already tell, he's pretty happy to see you."

Louis chuckles against Harry's thigh causing him to laugh as well, which quickly turns into a moan when Louis takes him into his mouth. He just suckles on the head, not moving his mouth further down, but Harry's hips buck up pushing himself deeper into Louis' warm mouth when he feels a dry finger drag across his hole. 

Louis pulls his mouth off Harry's dick with a wet pop and places a kiss to the very tip. He reaches out for the lube, flicking open the top and drizzling some on his fingers, filling the room with a sickeningly sweet strawberry smell. 

He warms it up between his fingers before running his fingertip across Harry's hole spreading it around. Harry's breath picks up along with his heart rate. Louis uses his dry hand to grab ahold of Harry's that is currently clutching onto the hotel's duvet for dear life. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Harry smiles weakly. "Just nervous."

"You know we don't have to do this right?"

Harry squeezes Louis' hand a little tighter. "I know. But I want to."

Louis kisses the inside of Harry's left thigh. "If at any point you change your mind please let me know. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to because you're my priority here." 

All Harry can manage in reply is a nod because his chest suddenly feels tight from all the love he has for Louis. 

Louis drags his finger over Harry's hole again before slowing pressing it inside, all while still holding onto to Harry with his other hand. It doesn't feel as good as it normally does. It doesn't feel _bad_ , it just feels like something is inside him that his body is trying to push out. 

Louis has fingered him several times and he absolutely loves it. He's still amazed at how Louis can make him fall completely apart with just his fingers. But this time it just feels wrong. Probably because he can't his body to relax enough to let Louis in, his damn nerves getting in the way. He's sending signals to every single one of his muscles, telling them to stop tensing up, but it seems like those signals are getting lost in transit. 

Louis finally gets his finger in all the way to the last knuckle, wiggling it around trying to loosen Harry up a little. He keeps giving Harry's hand reassuring squeezes and softly kissing along his inner thighs, which Harry is incredibly grateful for, glad Louis is there to anchor him. But it's all to no avail because Harry's body just seems to be against him. 

Louis lets go of Harry's hand only to drizzle more lube on his other fingers and Harry's rim, he grabs ahold of his hand again after tossing the lube bottle aside. He tries to squeeze in a second finger, but he can only work it into the first knuckle before Harry pushes him back out.

"Harry, love," Louis says gently. "You've got to relax."

"I am relaxed!" Harry gets out between his clenched teeth, sounding harsher than he intended. Louis sighs and pulls his finger out of Harry's hole, wiping his hand on the duvet. 

"You're not," Louis crawls up the bed to sit next to Harry. "Let's talk."

Harry furrows his brow. "Talk?"

"Yes, talk. Can you try and explain to me why you're so nervous?" He's still holding Harry's hand and he brings it up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. "Is it because it's your first time?"

Harry tries to shrink himself into the bed. He feels awkward talking about this when he's completely naked. "A little."

"A little?" Louis says against the back of Harry's hand. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah, but it's stupid," Harry says shyly. 

"Harry, if it's bothering you it's not stupid. Please talk to me, love."

Harry sighs and turns his face away from Louis. He's so embarrassed. "It's just that it's you."

"Oh," Louis drops Harry's hand. "So you just don't want to have sex with me then," he says sounding strangled. 

"No, no, no, Lou," Harry rushes to correct. "That's not what I meant. You're the _only_ one I want to do it with. You're perfect." He picks up Louis' hand and kisses along the back of it like Louis was doing to him earlier. "It's just that you're so experienced and I'm well, not. What if I'm not any good at it and you don't like it."

"Harry," Louis tilts Harry's head up with his finger so they can look into each other's eyes. "I love you so much. I'm going to enjoy this no matter what because it's _you_."

Harry snuggles closer into Louis. "Okay. I'm sorry. I love you too."

"No need to apologize. You're being honest and that's what I want. I'm glad you told me." Louis kisses the top of Harry's head where it's tucked into Louis' neck. "If you want, we can always do it the other way. So you can see that it's not so bad."

Harry gasps, pulling himself out of Louis' hold and turning to look at him. "You'd want to do that?"

"Sure," Louis shrugs. "I like it both ways. Besides, have you even _seen_ your cock? It's huge. I'd love to feel that inside me."

Harry groans, his dick fattening up against his thigh, having gone soft during their talk. "Okay please. Let's do that."

Louis chuckles as he wiggles out of his boxer briefs. "Eager much?"

"I'm sorry Lou, but your _arse_." He grabs a handful of it to emphasize his point when Louis leans over to toss his underwear across the room to join the pile of their other discarded clothing. 

Louis laughs again, his whole body shaking with it. He grabs the bottle of lube and taps it against Harry's nose when he asks, "should I prep myself or would you like to the honors?"

Harry bats Louis' hand away but is unable to wipe the smile off his face. He's always wondered what it would be like to finger Louis, but he's been too nervous to ask, afraid that Louis will turn him down. He bites his lip and looks at Louis from underneath his eyelashes. "Can I try it?"

Louis beams. "Of course, love." He hands Harry the lube. "Just start off slowly, alright? It's been a little while since I've bottomed."

Harry tries not to think about Louis doing this with someone else as sprawls out on his stomach in between Louis' spread legs. He places a soft kiss right below Louis' belly button. He smiles when he feels Louis' ab muscles jump against his lips. The lube spills out a lot faster than he predicted, and most of it ends up on the bed instead of on his fingers. He manages to scoop most of it into his hand, and he spreads it around a little to warm it up. 

He carefully spreads some around Louis' hole and he becomes mesmerized by the way the muscle flutters underneath his touch, and also how Louis' breath hitches each time he runs his finger across it. 

Ever so slowly he pushes inside. "Oh god," Louis groans. Harry sinks his finger all the way in and wiggles it around to get used to the feeling. It's not unpleasant, just odd, definitely something he _could_ get used to though. It's warm, and Louis' walls are surprisingly soft and smooth, and he's already _so tight_ around his one finger he can't even imagine how it's going to feel once his cock is inside him. "You alright?" Harry asks. 

"Yes. It's just that -- _fuck_ \--" Louis moans when Harry starts to mouth along the side of his dick. "--your fingers are so much bigger than mine. And way longer too, fucking hell." Harry smirks as he slides in another finger. It's quite a tight fit at first, but Louis quickly stretches to accommodate. 

Harry is currently scissoring his two fingers, trying to get Louis to stretch out as much as possible, when an idea pops into his head. It's something he has thought of once before, but was way too terrified of how Louis would react to it to even think of it again. But Louis' hole is _right there_ in front of his face and Louis did buy flavored lube after all. 

He spreads his fingers out as wide as he can and he moves in without giving him a moment to second guess himself. He slowly slides his tongue into the small space between his two fingers. At first he's surprised by how good the lube actually tastes. It's quite similar to those hard strawberry candies his nan keeps in that special drawer in her kitchen. And Harry definitely _is not_ thinking about his nan while his tongue is in his boyfriend's arse.

Louis reacts _beautifully_ , moaning and throwing his head back against the pillows, squirming beneath him. He lets go of the death grip he has on the duvet to tangle his fingers into Harry's curls, effectively shoving Harry's head forward. Harry's nose is pressed up right underneath Louis' balls and he can barely _breathe_. It gives him a head rush and he wiggles his tongue in even further, as he presses down into the mattress trying to give his own aching cock a little bit of relief.

Harry pulls his tongue out and licks around Louis' rim while he thrusts his fingers in and out. It's a little awkward, and the heel of his hand keeps bumping into his chin, but the way Louis reacts to it is totally worth it.

"Harry," Louis' voice is already wrecked. "If you could just crook your fingers a little bit so -- _oh fuck_!"

Harry does as he's told before Louis even gets the rest of his sentence out and judging from Louis' reaction, Harry is pretty sure he just found Louis' prostate. "Did I find it?"

"Yeah you -- _bloody hell, Harry_ \-- found it."

Harry smiles into Louis' thigh, loves that he's able to reduce Louis to this moaning mess underneath him. Now that he's found it and he knows what it feels like, he stops thrusting against it and just rubs the pads of his fingers over it instead.

And then Louis completely _loses it_. He is moaning so freely and so loudly that Harry is silently praying that none of his family members are in any of the neighboring rooms. But the noises that are escaping from in between Louis' lips are high and breathy and _so pretty_ that Harry is fairly certain he could come just from that alone.

He pulls his face back from Louis' arse to get some well deserved air back into his lungs, which all goes according to plan until he see Louis and he chokes on an inhale. His artfully styled fringe from earlier in the evening has fallen flat and is sticking to his forehead with sweat. His entire face and chest is flushed a pretty shade of pink and his back is slightly arched off the bed. He is the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen.

All while keeping steady eye contact with Louis, Harry slips a third finger into his hole. Louis squeezes his eyes shut and clamps down on his bottom lip with his teeth. He's already loosened up a little from Harry's tongue, so his finger slides in fairly easily. He spreads them out as much as he can then goes back to giving Louis' prostate some love. 

He licks up the underside of Louis' cock before taking just the tip into his mouth. Louis groans out a string of expletives and grabs onto Harry's hair and _tugs_. Harry moans around Louis' cock because he loves getting his hair pulled and he sinks down even further. His fingers are relentless against Louis' prostate, rubbing and prodding while he sucks.

"Harry, you've got to stop or I'm going to come," Louis tells him sounding debauched. "I'm ready, just get your fucking dick in me already." Harry laughs when he pulls off of Louis' cock. He takes his fingers out of Louis' hole and wipes them off on the duvet. He silently sends his apologies to the hotel staff that's going to have to clean their room once they've left.

"The condoms are still in the plastic bag." Louis waves his hand in the direction the bag is in. "I got both your size and mine so make sure you grab the right one."

Harry leans over the side of the bed to dig through the bag. He's not sure which one is which, so he just grabs the one he assumes is in his size. He rips open the box and tears off one of the condoms. "Did you buy some in my size in hopes that you would be getting fucked tonight, Lewis?" Harry asks once he's seated back on the bed.

Louis opens his eyes for the first time in awhile. "No, _Harold_ ," he mocks. "I bought them because I knew how nervous you were. But I also knew how much you wanted this, so I got them as another option incase you were just too nervous to do it the other way."

Harry looks up from his hands where he was fumbling with the condom. Louis was just being his usual sweet self and now Harry feels bad for teasing him. "Thanks. I love you."

Louis smiles and rubs his foot against Harry's leg. "I know. You've kinda told me a few times tonight."

Harry launches himself at Louis and peppers his face with kisses. "I do though. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Louis says back as best as he can in between Harry's attacks. "Now can we get on with it please?"

Oh, right. They were kind of in the middle of something. Harry presses one last kiss against Louis' lips which Louis eagerly responds to. He picks up the condom from where he threw it aside earlier. He frowns down at it when he realizes he has no fucking clue what to do with it. 

"Lou, could you, um --?" He asks nervously, handing Louis the little packet while looking anywhere besides his face. "I've never actually put one on before."

"Of course," Louis says taking the condom from Harry and opening it with ease. "It's real simple." 

Harry's breath hitches when Louis' fingers brush against his cock. He explains how to put it on so Harry will know for next time. A thrill runs through his body at the thought of next time and he hasn't even gotten to _this time_ yet. Louis grabs the lube and squeezes some out onto Harry’s dick, making sure it good and slick. 

"Okay you're all set." Louis pats Harry's dick. "Just try not to come after like thirty seconds."

"Hey," Harry pouts. "I can last longer than thirty seconds."

"I know you can, love," Louis says, smirking. "But you never actually had your dick _in_ anything."

"It's been in your mouth," Harry points out. 

"Fair point, but this is different. That tight, hot heat around you is indescribable and a little overwhelming, so you may not last very long. Which is _normal_ for your first time, so don’t freak out about it.”

Harry settles back in between Louis’ spread and bent legs. He takes a moment to compose himself, closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. When he opens his eyes Louis is still lying underneath him staring up at him and still as beautiful as ever. Harry is so in love with him and he can't wait to feel even closer to him that ever before.

He lines himself up at Louis' hole. "Ready?"

Louis nods. "Whenever you are, love. There's no rush."

Harry bites his lip and slowly pushes in. They moan simultaneously as soon as the head of Harry's cock pops through the tight muscle of Louis' hole. It's shocking and feels even better than Louis just described. Louis is incredibly _tight_ around him, completely enveloping him in pleasure and heat. Harry's already losing his mind and he isn't even in all the way yet. "Fuck--you feel so--I love you so much."

Louis laughs a little breathlessly as Harry starts to push himself even further in. It’s almost too much, the feel of Louis so tight around him plus the look on his face, eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip caught in between his teeth, and hands clenched in the duvet. God, he is a _vision_. Harry desperately wants some record of this, maybe take out his phone to snap a few pictures, just to have the evidence of how Louis looks right now. Harry can’t believe he gets to witness this, he can’t believe _he_ is the reason Louis looks like this.

"Jesus, did your dick get bigger in the ten seconds since I saw it last?" Louis asks. 

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"Fuck no," Louis groans. "Keep going."

Harry almost completely loses it once he's bottomed out, hips flush against Louis’ arse, collapsing on top of Louis and whimpering into his neck. “Lou.” The pleasure is almost too much to take. How do people do this all the time?

"Oh Harry, such a big boy. Feel so good inside me," Louis praises, rubbing his hands along Harry's sweaty back. "You can move whenever you're ready, love. We're just going to take this at your pace okay, you’re in control."

Harry nods and places a kiss against Louis' shoulder before pulling his hips back slowly - the drag against his cock feels _incredible_ \- and thrusting back in. Louis moans as his body is shoved a little bit up the mattress, hands clawing at Harry’s back.

Harry sits up, his body perpendicular with Louis’. He places his hands on Louis’ knees, pushing them even further apart. He looks down at Louis, who is looking up at him with pleading yet cautious eyes, and Harry makes the decision that he _has_ to make this good for him. 

He starts up a rhythm, just grinding his hips in circles, trying to get used to this incredible feeling. Even though it’s not doing all that much for Harry, it does seem to be doing something for Louis because he’s letting out these pretty high pitched moans that send shivers down Harry’s spine. 

He finally starts moving then, pumping in and out of Louis’s body. He’s taking it slow, too afraid to move too quickly, doesn’t want to come too soon. Gradually he begins to speed up, slowing pulling his hips back before slamming back in. 

Louis moans and throws his head back against this pillows. He is gorgeous, absolutely captivating and Harry is still having a hard time believing this is real. But he is so overwhelmed by _everything_ that he knows this is going to be over any second. He digs his fingers into Louis’ thighs and thrusts even harder. “Lou, I can’t.”

“It’s alright, darling,” Louis tells him, his voice shaky and breathy. “Let go.”

That’s all it takes for Harry to come the hardest he ever has in his _life_. He keeps fucking Louis through it before he collapses on top of him. Louis wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck. “You may want to pull out, love. It’ll be a little uncomfortable once your soft.”

Harry does as he says, taking the condom off once he pulls out. He ties it off and tosses it in the bin under the desk. He flops back down onto the bed and cuddles against Louis’ sweaty body. “I totally lasted longer than thirty seconds.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, chuckling. “That was more like forty five seconds.”

“Hey! At least I tri--” The words die in his throat when he looks up to see that Louis is still completely hard, a hand wrapped around himself, tugging slowly. “Shit, Louis, I'm so sorry. Here let me.”

Louis just brushes him off. “It's alright, Haz. You're probably tired, I can do it.”

To be honest he is a little tired since he just had the best orgasm of his life, but he'll hate himself if he can't at least get Louis off. “Lou, please. Let me.”

“Well if you insist-- _shit_.” Louis’ words quickly morph into a moan because Harry has just taken him all the way into his mouth. He thinks he's gotten quite good at this whole blowjob thing. He's been practicing on bananas and popsicles and any other phallic shapes foods he has in his house. And Louis definitely hasn't complained the few times Harry has been able to do it to him. Harry enjoys doing it too, loves the heavy weight against his tongue and the ache in his jaw he gets afterwards. 

Harry takes two of his fingers that aren't currently wrapped around Louis’ cock and pushes them into Louis’ slick hole. He's suckeling hard on the head of Louis’ dick and as soon as the pads of his fingers brush across Louis’ prostate, he's coming with a shout of Harry’s name. Harry pulls off once he's finished and beams up at Louis who is looking at him with glassy eyes. 

“Thanks,” Louis says, reaching out to pet Harry’s cheek. 

“Sure,” Harry replies. “Lemme just grab something to clean us up with.”

He takes one of the small flannels off the shelf above the toilet in the bathroom and runs it under the warm water from the sink. He wipes himself down before heading out for Louis. 

Louis’ lying spread eagle on the bed, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. Harry’s heart clenches, he loves him so much. He walks over and wipes the flannel over Louis’ thighs. 

“Hey Lou?” Harry asks, suddenly nervous. “Was that, um, was that okay for you? Did you enjoy it?”

“You're kidding, right? Of course I enjoyed it. Could you not tell?”

Harry keeps his gaze glued to the little white flannel in his hands. “Well, I could but I didn't know if you were just exaggerating for my sake.”

Louis sits up and takes the flannel out of Harry's hand and tosses it aside. He takes both of Harry’s hands into his own. “I was not exaggerating. Everything was real and I enjoyed it very much.”

Harry nibbles on his bottom lip. “Okay.”

Louis reaches up and pulls Harry's lip out from between his teeth. “Stop worrying. I loved it and I love you. Now come cuddle.”

And we'll Harry can't exactly say no to that. 

They kiss lazily for a while - lips molding together and hands roaming the expanse of naked skin - until Harry’s eyes become droopy and he falls asleep with his head on Louis’ chest.

\--

There's a crack of light filtering in between the closed curtains when he wakes up the next morning. He smiles to himself when the memories from last night become flooding back. Everything feels like _so much_.

The quiet hum from the air con unit is mixing with the soft breaths that are puffing out from between Louis’ slightly parted lips, who is still fast asleep next to him. 

With one look at him, Harry's heart swells and bangs against his ribcage. It feels like it's trying to break free from his body, like it can't actually contain all the love he has for Louis. 

He rolls onto his left side, now becoming face to face with Louis, their noses almost touching. He leans forward to close the small amount of distance between them and places a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose. 

Harry smiles when he feels Louis’ eyelashes brush against his cheeks when he blinks his eyes open. He moves back just far enough to look into Louis’ eyes. “Good morning. I love you.”

Louis smiles a slow sleepy smile and grabs Harry's hand to laces their fingers together underneath the sheets. “And I love you. How did you sleep?” He asks, his voice rough and deep from sleep. 

“Like a baby,” Harry answers, squeezing Louis' hand. 

A mischievous smile spreads across Louis’ face. “So you woke up several times during the night screaming and crying?”

“No!” Harry squawks as he untangles their hands so he can shove Louis. “I meant that I slept soundly, peacefully, and deeply.”

“Mm, deeply,” Louis mock moans. 

“You are awfully cheeky this morning, Lou,” Harry observes. 

Louis chuckles and it's such a lovely sound. Harry will never get tired of it. “So how are you feeling?”

How does he put exactly how he's feeling into words? He grins, and tries his best. “Good. Great. _Incredible_. I feel like a brand new man.”

“That's good. I'm glad.”

“But,” Harry gasps, his eyes widening. “How are _you_ feeling? Are you sore?”

Louis takes a moment to consider. Harry can see him wiggling his bum underneath the covers. “I can definitely still feel you. But no, not sore. Just a nice little remind of last night.”

Harry sighs and falls back onto his back, his head resting against the pillows. He thought he was the happiest last night dancing with Louis right after his sister had gotten married. But this, this _right now_ , is definitely the happiest he had ever been. He's filled to the brim with bright and fuzzy happiness. He just lost his virginity to a man he's madly in love with, who luckily loves him back just the same. He feels like he's floating in the clouds. Nothing can bring him down. “Do you think,” he asks as he rolls onto his side to face Louis again. “That when my mum sees me at brunch this morning she's going to know I'm not a virgin anymore.”

“Highly doubt it, princess.” There’s that nickname again. Louis doesn't call him that very often, but every time he does it makes Harry feel all squirmy in the best possible way. “It's not like you have it written across your forehead.”

“Speaking of brunch” Harry starts as he throws the sheets off of himself and stands up out of the bed. “We only have an hour until we have to be downstairs. So get up, I need to shower.” He stretches his arms up above his head and smirks when he notices Louis’ eyes roaming up and down his naked body. 

“Actually,” Louis says, stopping his eyes on Harry’s face. “I think I'm just gonna get a little more sleep. You can wake me up when it's time to go, yeah?”

Harry slowly starts making his towards the bathroom. “Well, I was going to suggest we shower together, but if you’d rather sleep--” His words get cut of by a laugh as Louis jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom before he's even finished talking. 

As it turns out showering with Louis was definitely _not_ a good idea. It's distracting. Louis and his wet naked body is always very, _very_ distracting. Harry needs to get out of the shower like now before he makes them late to brunch. 

Reluctantly, he pulls the shower curtain aside and steps out. He brushes his teeth and tames his hair as best as possible. He takes his clothes out of his bag that the hotel employees brought to the room during the ceremony. 

By the time Harry has finished getting dressed, Louis is stepping out of the bathroom. He dresses quickly and they head downstairs hand in hand.

Even though they're only a few minutes late to brunch, they're the last ones there. The dining hall is packed. Every table is full except for one towards the back of the room with Gemma and Harry’s mum with two empty seats for them. 

They make their ways towards the table, Harry stopping every now and then to say hello to some of his family members. 

“Nice of you two to finally join us,“ Gemma says when they reach the table, but she's smiling and opening her arms for a hug. 

“We're only like five minutes late relax,” Harry wraps his arms tightly around his sister. When he steps away, she's gesturing Louis in for a hug as well. Harry’s heart swells, he's still so happy they get along so well. 

“So where are the menus? I'm starving,” Harry asks once he's settled into his seat. 

“Really worked up an appetite last night, huh?” Gemma teases, one of her eyebrows arching. 

Louis chokes as he's taking a sip of his water and Harry looks down at the table and blushes. 

His mum, bless her for not knowing what Gemma is hinting at, says, “I did as well. All that dancing.” Robin hums his agreement from next to her. 

Gemma chuckles into her mimosa. “Yeah, so much dancing.” She leans over towards Harry and whispers just loud enough for him to hear, “in between the sheets.”

“Gems!” He chastises and elbows her in the side. 

She doesn't have time to say anything back because that's when the waiter stops by their table and hands out the menus. 

“So,” Harry says casually as he glances over the menu. “I think an omelet sounds good. What about you, Lou?”

\--

Harry hasn't heard or seen from Louis since the wedding. Which was Saturday. And it's now Wednesday morning. Harry did take a couple days off from work after the wedding to help Gemma and his mum with everything afterwards, so he's sure Louis is just busy with work. It's fine, Harry is _totally_ cool with it and not worried _at all_.

He’s back at work and he’s finished up most of his what he needed to for the day, it’s now their usual lunch hour, and he still hasn’t seen Louis. He shuts down his computer and walks down the hallway to Louis’ office. He pushes the door open and stops in his tracks right in the doorway. It’s empty. The desk is still there, standing in the middle of the room, and the bookcases along the left wall are still there. But all of Louis’ belongings are gone. The pictures on the wall and around his desk, the extra jumper he always keeps is no longer draped across the top of the filing cabinet. The shelves are all lined with dust, empty spaces here and there showing where objects once were. Harry suddenly has an awful feeling in his gut.

He knocks on Liam’s office door and swings it open when he hears Liam welcome him in from the inside.

“Hey, have you seen Louis today?” Harry asks. “His office is a little, um, empty.”

Liam looks up from his computer. “He moved into the new office on Monday,” he explains as if Harry should already know this. Which he definitely does not and his heart falls to the floor. 

“The one in Manchester?”

“Oh Lord, no,” Liam laughs. “We just opened a small little office on the other side of town.” Harry sighs, that’s a lot better than having Louis all the way over in Manchester. “I had to move him to that office because of his promotion.”

Harry balks. “Pro-promotion?”

“Yes, he’s my new co-editor. I mean, I’m still the boss of course, but--” Liam cuts himself off and frowns. He gets up from his chair and walks around his desk, leaning against the front of it. “But by the look on your face I’m guessing he never told you about any of this?”

A new office, which Harry also had no idea about, _and_ a promotion and Louis failed to mention either of these things to Harry. He thinks he’s going to be sick “No. No, he didn’t.”

“Well here,” Liam says, his voice a hint softer than it was earlier. “I’ll text you the address of the new office so you can go visit him on your lunch. Surprise him. I’m sure he’ll like that.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The new office is only about a fifteen minute tube ride from the other one. Harry stumbles into the building, still in a daze, and stops at the reception desk.

“Could you please point me in the direction of Louis Tomlinson’s office?” He asks, trying his best to keep the uneasiness out of his voice.

The receptionist stops typing on her keyboard to look up at him, her thick rimmed glasses slipping down her nose. “Is he expecting you?”

Of course. Louis is the shiny new co-editor, Harry is going to have to make an appointment every time he wants to see him. “No, he’s not. I’m actually his boyfriend and I just wanted to surp--”

“Oh!” She exclaims, cutting Harry off mid word. “You must be Harry.”

He smiles albeit a little shocked, a little confused. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Louis has told me all about you,” she explains. “He said that I need to let you back whenever you come in no questions asked. So you’re going to go down this hallway,” she points to the hallway over her left shoulder. “And take a right at the end and his office is the last one on the left.”

“Thank you so much,” he tells her before heading down the hallway. He likes her already. She seemed very sweet. 

When he reaches Louis’ office, the door is ajar and he pushes it open without knocking. But what he sees inside makes his heart fall to the floor for the second time that day and he panics a little bit when he realizes that his gut feeling earlier had been right. _This_ must be the reason why Louis hadn’t told him about any of this.

Louis is sitting on the corner of his desk, head thrown back in a laugh, eyes crinkling in the corners as always. But that’s not what Harry is focusing on right now. Instead, he can’t take his eyes off the back of the guy who is standing in between Louis’ spread legs. He’s tall and broad, and his mouth is awfully close to Louis’ neck.

Harry tries to ignore the shattering in his chest and focus on his anger instead because that’s a lot easier than accepting the fact that his heart might actually be _breaking_. He isn’t angry at Louis - well actually he is - but he’s more angry at himself for being so utterly _stupid_. He should have known that being with Louis was too good to be true. God, Harry actually told him that he loved him. How could he have been so foolish?

Neither of them has noticed Harry, so he thinks he’s going to be able to make a quick and unnoticeable exit. Of course when he takes a step back is the same moment that Louis’ eyes flicker over towards the door.

“Harry?” He sits up straighter on the desk and tries to subtly push away the guy in front of him. And he sounds _shocked_. Well of course he’s shocked. He didn’t even tell Harry about his promotion or his new office so he could hide out here with this other guy and Harry would know nothing about it.

“I--I’m sorry,” he winces when his voice cracks. He doesn’t want Louis to see how much he’s hurting right now. “I don’t know what I’m doing here. I really need to get back to work.” And with that he’s turning on his heel and exiting the office.

He can hear Louis calling for him, but he doesn’t turn back. He walks right out the front door and blinks away the tears he can feeling building behind his eyes.

\--

Harry continues going to work as he usually would the next couple of days. He actually gets a lot accomplished in those two days because working helps take his mind off Louis and he tends to break down whenever he thinks about Louis.

For the most part everything is still normal, except for the fact that Liam keeps giving him knowing sad glances whenever they see each other, which Harry is sure Louis told him all about what had happened. He really wished that he hadn't though because he doesn't want people to know that he's hurting. 

And Louis won't stop blowing up his phone all hours of the day. He didn't answer any of his calls and couldn't bear to even read the texts. Harry eventually had to shut his phone completely off and leave it at home so he wasn't tempted to call him back. He couldn't handle the extra little crack he got in his heart every time the picture of the two of them flashed across his screen whenever Louis called. 

Things had been so great between them, incredible even. And Harry should have known that once he got too close to someone, something out there had to stop it and say, “wait, Harry is about to be happy, better not let that happen.”

The one good thing in his life right now, the one thing he can always count on is Fiona. She must have been able to sense how upset Harry was when he got home the day it happened and she wouldn't leave his side the entire night. She still won't leave his side and she's always there for a cuddle when he needs it and she sleeps curled up to his chest at night. 

Now it's Saturday morning, probably afternoon by now, and Harry's been awake for a few hours but hasn’t gotten the motivation to get out of bed yet. It's the weekend, he doesn't have anywhere to be, so he plans to spend the entirety of it in bed with Fiona cuddled up to him. She's the only one who understands him. 

He rolls over onto his side and tries to pull Fiona in close to him, but she's stands up straight and hisses towards something behind him. 

“Fi, what's wrong babe?” he frowns. “What's got you all agitated?”

“She probably knows that you're upset with me.”

Harry freezes. He knows that voice, he'd know that voice anywhere. He's grateful that his back is towards the door. “How did you get in here?”

“Niall,” Louis replies. Of course, Harry should have known. He really needs to take that key away from Niall. 

Fiona seems to have calmed down now and Harry's finally able to pull her in close to his chest. She nuzzles him with her head. “Well I’m not really in the mood to talk right now, so if you could just see yourself out that would be great.”

“Okay so don't talk. Just listen.” Harry feels the bed dip behind him. “One of the perks about my new office is that it has its own private bathroom attached to it. And when you stopped by that day, my little sister Lottie was in that bathroom.”

Harry's trying to stay calm, he is, but hearing Louis’ voice after going days without it is a lot harder than he thought it would be. 

“You see,” Louis continues. “Her birthday is coming up and her boyfriend and I are trying to plan something for her birthday. That's the guy you saw me with. We were standing so close because we didn't want Lottie to overhear what we were talking about. And she was a little upset that you left. She really wanted to meet you.”

Harry knew Louis’ sister was coming to town, Louis was so excited to see her that he couldn't stop talking about it. But it had completely slipped his mind and everything suddenly makes so much sense now. He feels like such an idiot. 

Louis sighs and places a hand on Harry’s back, he flinches but doesn't pull away. “If I was you and saw what you had seen, I would have thought the same thing. We were close and it probably looked a little intimate, but that's not what it was at all.”

Harry feels Louis get up from the bed, hears his feet pad across the carpet as he paces. “Harry, I've felt like the absolute shittiest person the last few days because I'm the reason that you've been feeling even the slightest bit of pain. It kills me.”

“And I'm sorry that I never told you about my promotion. You were so stressed out with the wedding and I didn't want to add anything else to the large pile of things you already had to deal with.”

“Yeah because hearing that my boyfriend got a promotion is such a bad thing.” It's the first thing Harry has said since Louis started talking. He still hasn't turned to look at him, he can't bear to see his face. “Definitely something I didn't want to know. I would have been so happy for you, Lou. We could have gotten champagne and celebrated or something.”

“I know,” Louis says. “I regret not telling you, it was so stupid of me. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. Harry, I feel like an arsehole because I hurt you and that was never ever my intention. I never want to hurt you. You should always be happy, always be smiling.”

The tears he's been holding back for the last few days have finally broken free. He'd been so angry with Louis, for not telling him about something this big, for breaking his heart. He was angry with himself for believing that Louis actually loved him. And now he feels way more stupid than he did at the beginning and he cries softly into Fiona’s fur. 

“I'm so, _so_ sorry, Harry,” Louis apologizes. “I don't know how to fully express to you how sorry I am. But I can promise you that there is nothing going on between me and the guy you saw me with. He's Lottie’s boyfriend and he's very much straight and I'm very much in love with you so.”

Harry wipes the tears from his face and finally rolls over to face Louis. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, which he probably hasn't, if the dark circles underneath his eyes are anything to go by. The scruff along his jaw is widely out of control. But he's still the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen and his heart clenches. “I love you too.”

Louis’s head snaps up and a smile spreads across his face. “You do?”

Harry nods. “I do, of course I do. I never stopped.”

“Oh, thank God.” Louis climbs onto the bed and hold his arms out for Harry, which Harry immediately crawls into. Fiona is a great cuddle, but she's got nothing on Louis. 

Louis’ face softens when he notices the tear tracks on Harry’s face. He swipes a stray tear away with his thumb. “Don't cry, love.” And that only makes Harry cry harder. “Oh, Harry.” Louis hold him closer and squeeze his arms together around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry mutters into Louis’ shirt. 

“For what, darling?” Louis asks. He's now running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

Harry sniffs and wipes his face with the back of his hand. “I'm sorry for actually believing that you were with that guy. And for running away like that.”

“Not need to apologize.” Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head. “Like I said, I would have thought the same thing. But I probably would have stormed in there and cussed everyone out instead of running away.” He chuckles and Harry can feel it the rumble of it against his cheek. “I understand you were upset, love. It's alright.”

“And will you tell Lottie that I’m sorry as well,” Harry adds, voice slow. Louis’ soft fingers in his hair are making him sleepy. “Next time she’s in town I’ll have to take her out to lunch.”

“Of course. I’m sure she’ll love that.” Louis’ lips brush lightly against Harry’s forehead with each word. “But, you could always come home with me when I go down for her birthday and meet everyone. I mean, it’s only fair since I met your entire extended family in one night.”

That startles a laugh out of Harry. “I guess you're right. But I wouldn't want to impose on your family time.”

“You wouldn't,” Louis says. “My mum has been begging me to bring you home with me. She'd be delighted.”

“Alright then. I'd love to come with you.”

They spend the rest of the day like that, cuddled up in Harry’s bed, dozing and sharing soft kisses. And Harry can feel his heart slowly being put back together.

\--

“ _Fuck_!”

Sparks dance behind Harry’s closed eyelids and his mouth pops open when Louis’ fingers graze over his prostate. He squeezes Louis’s bare arse in both of his hands as if he was kneading dough. His right leg falling off the side of the couch. 

He is drenched in sweat, some of which he’s sure is Louis’ as well since they’re pressed so close together, slick bodies sliding against each other. Their clothes are strewn across the floor of the living room, they couldn’t even make it to the bedroom, just collapsed on the sofa because they were already on each other as soon as they came home from dinner.

“You always smell so good fuck,” Louis presses his nose against the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. “Makes me so hard.” He thrusts his cock against Harry’s hip for emphasis. “I love you so much.”

“Love you.” The back of Harry’s head tilts into the arm of the couch, heat coursing through his body. Louis’ mouth meets his in a biting kiss, the sucks of their lips the only sound in the room besides the wet squelch of the lube from _four_ of Louis’ fingers pumping in and out of his body.

He’s desperate for Louis’ cock to be _inside_ him, he’s ready for it now, no longer nervous because he fucking _needs_ it, but he already feels so close to edge he doesn’t think he’s going to make it. Louis sits up, Harry shivering from the loss of heat even though he’s dripping in sweat.

Louis’ left palm wraps around Harry’s cock, corkscrewing up and down, his other hand never stopping their thrusts. “Are you going to come for me, princess?”

“Y--yes, gonna come,” Harry moans, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

And that’s when his front door clicks open and in walks Niall. Louis removes both of his hands and Harry literally shouts from frustration. He was _right there_ , just one stroke away from coming. He’s never hated Niall more in his life.

“Shit, sorry lads. Just came over to see if you wanted to hang,” Niall politely covers his eyes when he sees the state they’re in. He turns around in the other direction, his back facing them. Louis takes the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over their bodies. “Though I’ve gotta say, you’ve have a great arse Lou.”

“Thank you,” Louis laughs. “Just let us go and get dressed then we’ll come back out, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course. Take your time,” Niall says to the wall.

Harry pouts but Louis just kisses it away then leans down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you hanging, love. I’ll finish you off in the bedroom. Come on.”

\--

With Louis now being in the other office, Harry has been spending a lot of his lunches with Liam. They’re becoming a lot closer, way more than Harry ever imagined being with his boss, but it’s nice. Liam always seems so strict and uptight in the office, but outside of it he’s like a completely different person. Of course Harry already knew this, they’ve hung out several times already, but now that it’s just the two of it he’s seeing even more of the real Liam. He’s incredibly smart, constantly laughing, and even sometimes breaks out into song. He’s like a giant teddy bear and Harry loves spending time with him.

And Gemma seems to be really enjoying her honeymoon. She sends Harry picture after picture of everything she sees from the little cottage their staying in to the beach and even some selfies she’s taken with a few of the locals. She’s tan and glowing and Harry loves her a lot.

Thankfully Niall has forgiven Harry for not giving him an invite to the wedding and he actually remembered to feed Fiona when he watched her and didn’t end up killing her. She even seems to be a little more taken with him than she was before. He’s even moved on from Gemma only because he seems to be quite fond of one of the supply teachers at the school he works at, and he’s been chatting her up every chance he gets.

Today Niall suggested he and Harry go out and play a round of golf like they used to, which is why Harry is digging his golf clothes, gloves, and shoes out of the back of his closet. He manages to find his clubs in his spare room, brushing the dust off them. They haven’t been used in quite a while.

Niall had booked their tee time ahead of time, so they’re able to get right on the course as soon as they arrive, only stopping to pick up a golf cart. 

“I want to drive!” Harry announces, trying to grab the keys out of Niall’s hand.

“Do you even know how to drive?” Niall asks, snatching the keys away before Harry can grab them.

Harry pouts, his brows furrowing. “Of course I know how to drive. I have a license and everything. I've even driven your car.”

“But you don’t own a car.”

“That’s because I could never afford one Niall, those things are expensive. Besides,” he shrugs. “We live in London. Ever heard of public transportation? And now I have a boyfriend with a fancy car and he likes to drive me around, so there’s not really a point in me getting one anymore. I may buy one eventually, but for right now I’m good.”

Niall goes to say something, but before he can Harry finally takes the keys out of his hands and jumps behind the steering wheel, a innocent smile plastered on his face. Niall just shakes his hand and places their sets of clubs in the back and hops in next to Harry.

Niall graciously lets Harry go first. The first hole is fairly simple, only a par 3, no hazards, and pretty much a straight shot to the green.

Harry gives his lucky pink ball a kiss before placing it on top of the tee. He takes out the appropriate wood from his bag and lines up beside the ball, trying to fall into his normal stance. He plants his feet, grips the club firmly, wiggles his hips, and relaxes his shoulders. He brings the club back, muscles in his bicep flexing, eyes never leaving that little pink ball. He subconsciously sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, a nervous habit he’s always had before driving the ball. 

He loosens up, letting the club swing through the air, a loud _thwack_ sounds when it makes contact with the ball. He keeps the club over his shoulder and the toes of his right foot pointing into the ground as he watches his ball sail across the fairway, landing perfectly in the middle and about a hundred yards from the pin. He fists bumps and does a little victory dance, he isn’t as rusty as he thought he would be.

“Nice shot,” Niall compliments, slapping him on the back. “But I can do better.”

Indeed, Niall does do better, his own ball landing a few feet in front of Harry’s. But once they both make it on the green is where Harry’s able to take the advantage. He grabs his putter and barely shuffles his shoulders to push his ball right into the hole, making par. Niall hits his a little too hard and his ball rolls right by the hole, but he’s able to make it on his second try, scoring bogey. 

They pretty much alternate each hole, Harry taking one and then Niall the next, until they reach hole number seven. Harry squats down to access the green and there’s a nasty slope to it. He struggles to putt his ball just right to go against the incline, missing several times, and he ends up getting triple-bogey. And he sulks about it all the way to the next hole.

It’s on the eighteenth when Harry hands Niall his phone to take a picture of him teeing up to send to Louis, which he does when Niall is up to drive. His phone dings with a reply almost instantly. _those trousers make your arse look fantastic_ followed by the tongue emoji. Harry flushes and can’t stop thinking about what exactly Louis meant by that tongue emoji when he makes his next shot and he totally fucks it up. Oh well, he’s losing anyway.

After they have finished their game, Harry turns in the golf cart while Niall grabs them a table at the restaurant in the clubhouse. He finds Niall sitting at a table out on the patio and he slides into the seat opposite of him and orders himself a beer and a chicken sandwich.

A few minutes into their lunch, Harry’s phone dings with another text from Louis. It’s a _very_ detailed list of all the things Louis wants to do him in those trousers when he gets home and he chokes on his sandwich.

\--

Harry’s sitting on his couch with Louis’ head in his lap and Fiona curled up in a little ball fast asleep on top of Louis’ chest. They’re watching some ghost hunting show on Netflix, but Harry isn’t paying it much attention.

“Do you think I could try bottoming again?” He asks when the guys on the show are trying to figure out what some ghost voice just said to them.

Louis turns his head to look up at him. His face is so honest, so _earnest_ , that Harry can’t keep looking at him. He flicks his eyes back to the telly. “Right now?”

Harry just shrugs, eyes never leaving the television screen. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Louis take Fiona into his arms and sit up on the couch, their thighs pressing together.

“Are you sure?” Louis asks him, hand squeezing his thigh. “You know we don’t have to do it, right?”

“I want to,” Harry responds because he does. He’s _ready_.

“Alright then.” Louis sets Fiona down on the sofa, grabs Harry’s hand and leads him into his bedroom.

They stand at the foot of Harry’s bed, slowly stripping out of their clothes. Harry’s hands only shaking slightly as he pulls off his shirt. When they’re finally naked, Harry lays out fully on the bed and Louis climbs on top of him.

Louis leans in to kiss him and Harry hums in satisfaction as his hands slide down the length of Louis’ back stopping at the starting curve of his arse. Louis licks across the seam of Harry’s lips and gently presses his tongue past them, Harry sighs in Louis’ mouth as it meets his own. They lazily snog for awhile, their cocks fattening up between them.

Louis pulls back to grab the lube and a condom off the nightstand. Harry no longer keeps the lube in the drawer because they tend to use it quite frequently. Louis’ skips over Harry’s usual bottle, that’s almost empty now, and grabs the strawberry one he bought at the hotel.

Louis fingers him open slowly, Harry having no resistance like he did the first time they tried this. He’s focusing on how good it feels to have three of Louis’ slick fingers deep inside him rather than his nerves. Louis twists his fingers in and out, making sure to spread them apart when they’re buried all the way inside. Harry cants his hips up, trying to get Louis’s fingers exactly where he wants them and he cries out when they finally hit that spot.

He already feels like he’s going to come and they’ve only just started. But maybe if he does, it’ll help take the edge off when Louis’ finally inside him. He brings his arm down and soon as his fingertips brush over his cock, Louis bats his hand away. “No touching.”

Harry whimpers, there’s so much pleasure radiating out of him from the inside and he just wants to come. He might just do it untouched if Louis keeps fingering him so thoroughly, but he just wants to speed things up a little. He can come again later. He sneaks his hand down again, but he doesn’t even make it halfway down his chest this time before Louis’ stopping him.

“Harry,” Louis says sternly. “I said no touching. Don’t make me tie you up.”

Harry moans at that, his cock blurts out more precome and twitches against his belly.

“Oh,” Louis gasps, his eyes widening. “Would you actually like that?”

“I--I think so,” he admits a little sheepishly.

Louis draws his fingers out and Harry winces. “Fuck, okay. What do you have that I can use to tie you up with?”

Harry weakly lifts his arm to point at his closet. “On the shelf in my closet is a box full of scarves. You can use one of those.”

Louis gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet. He stretches up on his tiptoes to take the box off the shelf. He takes the lid off and rummages through it. “Harry, all these are really nice,” he says. “Shit, are they silk? I don’t want to ruin them.”

“It’s fine. I don’t really wear them anymore.”

He chooses and pink and blue one and places the box back on the shelf. He returns to the bed and takes both of Harry’s wrists into his hand. “Harry you need to listen to me, okay,” Louis begins as he loops the scarf around one of Harry’s wrists and then repeats it with the other one. “This can go a lot further than me just tying you up, so we’re going to come up with a word you can use if you want to stop. You say it, I untie you, we stop. Understand?” Harry nods. “Alright, what would you like the word to be?” He places his finger against Harry’s wrist as he ties the knot, making sure it isn’t too tight.

Harry chews his lip as he thinks and he say the first word that comes to his mind. “Pancakes,” because that’s what Louis made them for breakfast this morning.

 

A smile spreads over Louis’ face. “Pancakes it is. Don’t forget it.” He takes Harry’s bound hands and pulls them up over his head, pinning them down to the mattress, the muscles in his arms pulled taut. “Now, will you be able to keep your hands here?”

“Yes. I will.”

Louis gets back onto the bed and Harry yelps when he shoves three of his fingers back into Harry’s hole. He spreads them making sure Harry is nice and stretched out. “You ready?”

Harry nods frantically as he watches Louis roll the condom on. He squeezes some more of the strawberry lube into his hand and rubs it over his cock. Harry gulps and clenches up because he doesn’t know how that’s possibly going to fit inside him, but then he remembers that he had no problem fitting inside of Louis and he lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

Louis lays out over him and pecks him on the lips. “Please stop me if it hurts too much.” He reaches down to grip his cock and lines it up with Harry’s hole and Harry squeezes his eyes shut at the blunt pressure of it. 

When Louis finally starts to push in, Harry whimpers, he feels like he’s being split in half. It’s so different, so much _more_ that the width of Louis’ fingers. He clenches his jaw when the head of Louis’ cock pops inside, stretching him out more than he ever has been before. 

“Okay?” Louis asks gently.

“Yeah,” Harry hisses. It burns and it hurts a hell of a lot, but it’s dulled down by the fact that Louis is _inside_ of him, so he’s able to ignore it.

He’s shaking by the time Louis is all the way in, hips flush against Harry’s arse. Louis dips down to press light kisses all over Harry’s face, helping the pain slowly fade away. By the time he’s finally used to the feeling, used to be so incredibly full, he lets Louis know that he can move. And he does, pulling his hips back until he’s almost all the way out - the slick drag of it is _insane_ \- and pushes back in, shoving Harry a little bit up the mattress as he cries out.

With his hands tied and placed above his head, he has nothing to hold on to but the pillow. He clutches it tightly in his hands as Louis thrusts in and out of him.

“Fuck, Harry, you feel so good,” Louis pants, his voice no more than a whisper.

Louis finds a rhythm then, his hips audibly slapping against Harry’s arse. Harry’s hard cock bouncing against his stomach as he gets so wonderfully fucked. All the burning pain he felt earlier is gone and now replaced by the most amazing pleasure he has ever experienced.

Louis leans back just a little and that changes the angle, his cock bumping right against Harry’s prostate.

“Oh god,” Harry gasps, his back arching. “Lou, _right there_ , please.”

Louis does it again and all the breath gets knocked out of Harry, his nails digging into the pillow. He can feel tears welling up behind his eyes from how good it feels. But all of a sudden, Louis is stopping and Harry whines. “No,” he cries. “Why are you stopping? I didn’t say the word.”

Louis smiles at him fondly. “Not stopping, princess. Just changing things up a little.” He grabs both of Harry’s ankles and throws them over his shoulder. Louis’ face is right there in front of him; he’s flushed and sweaty and so goddamn beautiful it makes Harry’s heart ache.

Then Louis is roughly slamming back into him and Harry wails. Louis doesn’t fucking stop either, just keeps relentlessly pounding into him. With this new angle, Louis is somehow able to get even _deeper_ inside of him, which Harry didn’t even think was possible, and he’s ramming into Harry’s prostate on every inward thrust.

His head is starting to feel fuzzy and he’s getting close now. His cock positively leaking against his stomach, smearing precome over both himself and Louis. He can tell Louis is getting close too because his rhythm has become sloppy.

As if he’s reading Harry’s mind, Louis brings his arm between their bodies to grip Harry’s cock. Harry _keens_ and throws his head back against the mattress. He purses his lips in a silent question for Louis to kiss him and Louis complies. It’s more of a clash of their lips more than an actual kiss, both of them breathing hotly into each other’s mouths.

All it takes is a couple more strokes of Louis’ hand for Harry to come. He shoots over Louis’ hand, his whole body shaking as his hole tries to flutter closed around the thick cock that is still inside of him. Louis keeps fucking him through his orgasm and he feels Louis follow just a few short thrusts later.

Harry winces a little when Louis finally pulls out of him. He ties off the condom and tosses it off somewhere, collapsing next to Harry’s spent body.

After they’ve been lying there in silence for a few minutes, Harry says it weakly. “Pancakes.”

Louis’ eyes widen comically. “Shit, baby. I’m so sorry. Your shoulders must be aching.” He scrambles up and unties Harry’s wrists, bringing his arms down by his sides. He rubs Harry’s shoulders and Harry hums deep in his throat.

“You feeling okay?” Louis asks him once the muscles in Harry’s shoulders start to relax. “You need water? Something to eat maybe?”

Harry considers it, but eventually shakes his head. “No, thank you. I’m fine.” He rolls over and presses a sloppy kiss against Louis’ lips. “I love you.”

He can feel Louis’ smile against his mouth. “I love you too. So much.”

“I don’t know why I was so nervous about doing that,” Harry says. “That was fucking incredible. Like, so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, yeah.” He knows he’s stroking Louis’ ego, but it was seriously amazing. He doesn’t even know how to describe it. “We should definitely do it again.”

Louis laughs, pulling Harry closer. “Just give me a minute to recover, love.”

“Okay.” Harry pats Louis’ spent cock making him hiss. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

By the time the sun has gone down and it’s nearly midnight, Louis has fucked Harry two more times. And Harry thinks riding Louis might just be his favorite thing ever.

\--

“Where the hell are we?”

Louis had come over, whisked Harry away, shoved him into his car, and said they were going out. They've now been driving for a couple of hours, far out of the city and literally in the middle of nowhere, nothing but fields and trees on either side of them. They are now on a tiny road with barely enough space for two lanes and Harry's glad they haven't passed another car because they'd probably be driven right off the road. 

“We're almost there, babe. Just sit tight.” Louis turns left onto a dirt road and frankly Harry is starting to get a little scared. It’s pitch black, no street lights or anything. The only light coming from the headlights of the car.

“Louis we have been driving for hours and we're in the middle of fucking nowhere! Where could we possibly be going?” He says it a little harsher than he intends to. Louis doesn’t answer him, just squeezes the steering wheel and squints into the night.

About five minutes later, Louis is pulling off onto the side of the road. “We’re here,” he announces before turning the car off and hopping out.

Harry glances around him expecting to see a house or a building or _something_ , but no, just wide open fields stretching out on both sides of the road. He sighs and pushes open the car door. Louis is waiting for him, a blanket tucked under one arm and a bag from Tesco in his other hand.

“When my sisters and I were younger and we used to visit my step dad when he lived in London after he and our mum divorced,” Louis beings as they make their way out to the middle of the field. “He would take us out here sometimes and we loved it. I just wanted to share it with you.”

Harry frowns, he’s not sure what’s so great about being in a field in the middle of the night. It’s kinda creepy to be honest, he half expects some guy in a mask with a chainsaw to run out at them.

When Louis comes to a stop and spreads out the blanket on the grass and then laying down on top of it with his hands tucked underneath his head, everything finally _clicks_ in Harry’s head. 

“You took me here to stargaze.”

“Obviously.” Even though it’s dark and Harry can’t actually see, he’s pretty sure Louis is rolling his eyes.

Harry lays out next to Louis, resting his head on his shoulder. Louis brings his arm down to wrap around him. Harry takes in all the sparkling stars overhead against the black backdrop of the sky. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Louis responds. “We’re so far out of the city that there’s no harsh lights to obstruct them from view. You can see everything here.”

“It’s beautiful,” Harry says in awe.

“It’s alright.” Harry can feel Louis shrug against him. “All this pales in comparison to you though.”

Harry snorts out a laugh. “Oh please.”

“What?” Louis gasps. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

Harry rolls over so he can kiss Louis. “You don’t have to try and be romantic, Lou. I already love you.”

They sit in silence after that, watching the stars flicker and munching on the sandwiches Louis brought along with them. Harry feels at home, even though he’s laying in a field in the middle of nowhere miles from his actual house. He’s in the arms of Louis, the love of his life, and he’s never ever felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> Rebloggable post is [here](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/142906284194)! :)


End file.
